


Der Zeitenwanderer

by TSihek



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cendrec bittet Uther um Hilfe gegen Barbaren, die in seinem Reich wütend und Uther schickt Arthur mit einem Heer los - ohne Merlin. Es sieht nicht gut aus, doch dann bekommen sie Hilfe - von unerwarteter Seite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Der Zeitenwanderer

~ . ~

Arthur sah einen Moment lang fast hilflos aus, wie er da so verloren vor seinem Kamin stand und in die Flammen starrte. Fast wie bei jenem Turnier, als er befürchten musste gegen lebende Schlangen kämpfen zu müssen. 

Merlin spürte einen Stich im Herz, als er seinen Herren und Freund so sah. Schnell trat er zu ihm.   
„Lasst mich mitkommen, Arthur.“

„Mitkommen? Nein, Merlin. Du bist kein Ritter, du kannst nicht kämpfen und ich bezweifle, ob du überhaupt weißt, wie man ein Schwert festhält. Du würdest eher dich selbst verletzen, als dem Gegner gefährlich zu werden“, lehnte er mit harten Worten ab. Doch es fehlte die sonst übliche Großspurigkeit und es lag auch kein Spott darin. 

„Sire, bitte. Ich könnte Euch den Rücken frei halten, oder…“

„Dafür ist meine Garde da und sie sind dafür ausgebildet worden. Vergiss es Merlin. Du bleibst hier am Hof. Und sollte es dir einfallen, mir heimlich zu folgen, lasse ich dich an einen Baum ketten.“

Merlin ließ den Kopf hängen und befestigte mit Fingern, deren Zittern er nur unzureichend unterdrücken konnte, die letzten Riemen von Arthurs Rüstung. 

Er würde in den Kampf ziehen.   
Heute noch.   
Jetzt. 

Barbarenhorden hatten das neben Camelot gelegene Reich König Cendrecs überfallen und zogen nun mordend und brandschatzend hindurch. Cendrec allein hatte zu wenige Ritter und hatte Uther um Hilfe ersucht. Dieser hatte ihm zugesagt, ihm eine Abteilung seiner Ritter zu schicken. Arthur war nicht nur der Kronprinz Camelots, sondern auch der Erste Ritter des Reiches und so musste er seine Männer in den Kampf führen. Sie waren darauf vorbereitet und dafür ausgebildet worden. 

Dennoch hatte Merlin Angst. Nicht um sich selbst.   
Arthurs Leben war es, um das er fürchtete. Er durfte nicht bei ihm sein, um ihn zu schützen und auch wenn er es ihm ausdrücklich verboten hatte, würde er ihm folgen. Soviel war klar. 

Schließlich war auch der letzte Riemen an seinem Platz und Merlin reichte Arthur den Helm. Einen Moment lang sahen sich die Männer schweigend an, dann holte Arthur tief Luft.   
„Merlin… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wieder hierher zurückkehren werde. Nachdem was die Späher berichten, sind die Barbaren in der Überzahl und sie scheinen von irgendwoher Unterstützung zu bekommen.   
Sollte ich nicht wieder kommen… möchte ich dass du weißt, dass ich…“ Er stockte immer wieder und je länger er sprach, um so unsicher und leiser wurde seine Stimme. Schließlich verstummte er ganz und ein seltsamer Ausdruck trat in seinen Augen. Sehnsucht lag darin, aber auch noch etwas anderes, was Merlin nicht benennen konnte.   
Er fühlte sich unter diesem Blick gebannt und wartete atemlos auf das, was Arthur ihm sagen wollte. 

Statt weiter zu sprechen ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch Arthur und er beugte sich vor. Eine Hand schob sich in Merlins Nacken und vergrub sich in dessen braunen Strähnen. Dann spürte Merlin die weichen Lippen des Prinzen auf den seinen. Der Kuss war sanft, zögernd und doch voller Sehnsucht und unausgesprochener Worte. 

Er schien endlos zu dauern und war doch viel zu schnell vorbei. Plötzlich ließ Arthur ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück, wandte sich zur Tür um. Bevor er den Raum verließ, blieb er noch einmal stehen und schaute über die Schulter zu Merlin zurück.  
„Wünsch mir Glück!“, forderte er ihn mit gespielter Selbstsicherheit in der Stimme auf, dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. 

Merlin wollte ihm nachstürmen, stellte jedoch fest, dass er eingeschlossen worden war. In einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut schlug er mit der Faust gegen das dicke Holz. 

~ . ~

Drei Wochen waren inzwischen vergangen und Merlin wurde aus dem Kerker, in den Arthur ihn hatte sperren lassen, noch bevor er das Schloss verließ, frei gelassen. Er war gut versorgt worden und man hatte ihm ein Bett mit einem gut gefüllten Strohsack, weiche Decken und sogar ein wärmendes Fell gebracht. 

Er hatte getobt, hatte gewütet, gebettelt und gefleht doch alles umsonst. Die Wachen hatten den Befehl erhalten ihn erst nach 20 Tagen wieder frei zu lassen, wenn er sich nicht fügte erst einen Tag später. Arthur hatte sicher gehen wollen, dass er schon längst in Cendrecs Reich und mitten im Kampfgebiet war, bevor Merlin die Möglichkeit haben würde ihm zu folgen. 

Zudem war inzwischen der Winter eingebrochen und zuerst Regen und dann Schnee hatten alle Spuren, die der Tross hinterlassen hatte, schon längst verschwinden lassen.   
Merlin hatte schließlich, nach zwei Wochen, resigniert und sich in Arthurs Befehl gefügt. Er hatte viel Zeit gehabt, um nachzudenken und am meisten beschäftigte ihn Arthurs unerwarteter Abschied. 

Ein Kuss. Arthur hatte ihn geküsst. 

Warum?

Merlin wusste, dass Arthur mehr in ihm sah, als einen Diener. Anfangs war es nur der Befehl Uthers gewesen, der Arthur daran hinderte Merlin sofort köpfen zu lassen. Nach und nach hatte Merlin gelernt, was es hieß Diener zu sein und hatte seine Aufgaben immer besser erfüllt. Was sich jedoch nie geändert hatte, war seine Respektlosigkeit gegenüber Arthur gewesen und Merlin war sich sicher, dass es genau das war, was Arthur an ihm schätzte. Wer sonst von all den Höflingen und Edelleuten, die sich in der Gegenwart des Prinzen in dessen Ruhm sonnten, würde es wagen, ihm offen ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er ein egoistischer Idiot war? 

Das wagte nur Merlin und nur von ihm ließ Arthur es sich gefallen, zurecht gewiesen zu werden. Er dachte sogar ab und an über Merlins Worte nach, wie es schien. 

Doch was bedeutete dann dieser Kuss? 

Empfand Arthur mehr für ihn als Freundschaft? Merlin bezweifelte es. Sicher, sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und er zumindest tat es gerne, trotz seiner vielen Pflichten und Arbeiten und der Gefahren, in die Arthur immer wieder geriet. Galt das auch für Arthur? 

Bisher hatte Merlin immer angenommen, Arthur würde Guinevere lieben. Zwar war sie als Dienerin unerreichbar für ihn, doch änderte das sicher nichts an seinen Gefühlen. Zumindest hatte es das bisher nichts geändert und die Blicke, die sich beide zuwarfen, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten, sprachen Bände. 

Was also sollte dieser Kuss?

Hatte Arthur Angst? Sicher hatte er das. Merlin wusste, dass Arthur zwar mutig war, aber er war sich dennoch bewusst, dass er nicht unverwundbar war und so manche Narbe auf seinem Körper zeugte davon, dass ihm genau dies auch oft genug bereits bewusst gemacht worden war. 

Nicht, dass er den Kuss nicht genossen hätte. 

Merlin war, nach zwei Wochen erzwungener Tatenlosigkeit, ehrlich genug zu sich selbst, um sich eingestehen zu können, dass er durchaus mehr für Arthur empfand, als es für einen Diener üblich war. 

Liebte er ihn? Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte Arthur beschützen, wollte, dass er der König wurde, von dem Camelot träumte, wollte ihn glücklich sehen. 

Sicher hatte er das eine oder andere Mal den kräftigen Körper und das schöne, männliche Gesicht bewundert. An mehr zu denken, oder sich gar zu erhoffen, wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Vom einen oder anderen Tagtraum mal abgesehen.

Und nun?

Merlin würde Arthur folgen, auch wenn die Spuren schon lange verwischt waren. Cendrecs Reich war nicht so riesig, dass er nicht erfahren würde, wo die Barbaren gerade waren. Er würde ihn finden und dann… würde er weitersehen. 

~ . ~

Arthur führte das kleine Heer, das Uther ihm zu Cendrecs Verteidigung zur Seite gestellt hatte, zügig in jene Gegend aus der die schlimmsten Verwüstungen berichtet wurden. Was die Boten berichtet hatten stimmte augenscheinlich. Überall trafen sie auf niedergebrannte Dörfer, vernichtete Ernten und abgeschlachtetes Vieh. Viele Menschen waren auf den Straßen unterwegs – sie flohen vor den näher kommenden Barbarenhorden.   
Der Prinz entschied, dass sie direkt zu Cendrec reiten würden. Es war sein Reich und er sollte entscheiden, wo er Uthers Ritter einsetzen wolle. 

Sie ritten drei Tage und drei Nächte, gönnten sich und den Pferden nur kurze Pausen, gerade genug, um nicht für die Kämpfe, die sie erwarteten, erschöpft zu sein. Cendrec erwartete sie bereits und schickte Arthur mit seinen Männern in die Berge an der nördlichen Grenze. Von dort, so hatte er Nachricht erhalten, schienen die Barbaren unterstützt zu werden. Arthur sollte dies unterbrechen und dann die Barbaren von Norden her auf Cendrecs sehr dezimierte Armee zutreiben. 

Es war eine sinnvolle Taktik und Arthur willigte ein. Nach einem halben Tag der Rast brachen sie auf. Ein Diener, der die Gegend in die sie wollten gut kannte, würde sie auf weniger frequentierten Wegen zum Ziel führen. 

Sie kamen jedoch nur zäh voran. Immer wieder begegneten sie den Barbaren und wurden in Kämpfe verwickelt. Sie mussten ständig auf der Hut sein und es zehrte an ihren Nerven, denn niemals bekamen sie die Angreifer wirklich zu fassen. Immer wieder entkamen die Barbaren und Arthurs Streitmacht wurde von Mal zu Mal kleiner.   
Sobald sie die Berge erreichten, wurden die Pfade so schmal, dass sie nur noch einzeln hintereinander reiten konnten. Die Wege waren steinig, eng und oft mussten die Ritter wegen überhängender Felsen oder teilweise weg gebrochener Pfade absteigen und die Pferde führen. Arthur behagten diese Bedingungen und die Verzögerungen nicht und er schaute sich immer wieder unbehaglich um. Der Diener schien jedoch völlig unbesorgt zu sein und ritt fast gelassen immer weiter. 

Als sie eine kurze Rast machten, rief Arthur einige seiner Ritter zusammen.   
„Was haltet Ihr von diesem Pass? Es mag nicht gerade der am häufigsten benutzte sein, aber er wirkt fast so, als würde niemand diesen Weg benutzen. Der Zustand ist viel zu schlecht dafür. Auf diese Weise kommen wir zu langsam vorwärts.“

„Ich stimme Euch zu, Sire“, meinte Sir Thomas. Auch er war misstrauisch geworden. Momentan rasteten sie auf einer etwas breiteren Stelle. Die Schlucht weitete sich hier zu einer Art Kessel aus, der Ein- und Ausgang bestand jeweils aus schmalen Klammen, die sie wieder einzeln würden passieren müssen.   
„Dies wäre der perfekte Platz uns eine Falle zu stellen.“ 

Arthur nickte knapp, ein harter Zug lag um seinen Mund. „Das stimmt und genau damit rechne ich auch. Der Diener erscheint mir etwas zu unbesorgt. Alarmiert die Männer, aber so, dass es nicht auffällt.“

Die Ritter verbeugten sich knapp und kehrten dann zu ihren jeweiligen Einheiten zurück. Gewisperte Worte breiteten sich aus und jeder beobachtete unauffällig die Umgebung. Arthur zog, unter dem Vorwand es schärfen zu wollen, sein Schwert. 

„Was ist los, Sire? Ihr habt Euer Schwert doch sicher vor Eurer Abreise überprüft?“, fragte der Diener und lächelte breit. 

„Merlin, mein Diener, ist etwas nachlässig mit meinen Waffen. Ich habe es mir deshalb angewöhnt, sie selbst noch einmal nachzuarbeiten, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe und die ist nun gekommen“, gab Arthur möglichst neutral zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er einen Schatten an der Klamm gesehen, die sie auf dem Weg hierher gerade erst passiert hatten.   
Schnell sprang er auf und gab damit seinen Männern das Zeichen. 

Dann ging alle sehr schnell. 

Brennende Pfeile regneten von allen Seiten auf sie herab. Barbaren, in lange Tierfelle gehüllt und vor Waffen strotzend, sprangen aus Nischen und von Felsen herab, wo sie sich wohl schon lange vor Ihrer Ankunft verborgen hatten. 

Arthur und seine Männer kämpften um ihr Leben, doch viele verloren es. Zu viele.   
Der Kampf dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann waren nur noch drei Ritter, ein Knappe… und Arthur am Leben.   
Der Prinz und die drei anderen Männer bildeten einen Kreis um sich gegenseitig zu schützen. Hieb auf Hieb, Schlag auf Schlag prasselte auf sie ein. ARhtur kämpfte wie ein Berserker. Hier ging es nicht mehr darum Cendrec zu helfen, es ging um das eigene Leben. 

Arthur stieß mit einem Schrei sein Schwert in den Leib eines Angreifers und hatte einen Moment lang Zeit zu verschnaufen. Merlins breites Grinsen blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er war froh, dass er es verhindert hatte, dass dieser ihm folgte. Er hätte hier keine Chance gehabt. 

Ein dumpfer Schrei, ein Zischen in der Luft, ein scharfer Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf und um Arthur wurde es dunkel. 

~ . ~

Gaius, der die dreiwöchige Haft Merlins dazu genutzt hatte, ihn durch die Kerkerstäbe hindurch zu unterrichten, erwartete ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln, als Merlin schließlich wieder als freier Mann in die Gemächer des Hofarztes zurückkehrte.   
Dann hielt er den jüngeren Mann auf Armeslänge von sich. „Es ist schön, dass du wieder hier bist Merlin. Es warten viele Aufgaben auf dich“, mahnte er ihn und schaute auf einige Bündel getrocknete Kräuter, die auf ihre Weiterverarbeitung warteten. 

Merlin seufzte leise und begann dann damit, die Kräuter in einem Mörser zu Staub zu zerstoßen. Seine Gedanken waren jedoch schon damit beschäftigt, wie er am schnellsten Arthur würde folgen können. 

Gaius, der ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, lächelte kaum merklich. „Du willst Arthur hinterher reiten, nicht wahr?“

Merlin schaute überrascht auf. War ihm so deutlich anzusehen, was er dachte?

„Ich muss nicht Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, was du vorhast“, beantwortete Gaius unbewusst Merlins Fragen.   
„Es ist überhaupt ein Wunder, dass du nicht schon längst unterwegs bist.“

Der alte Heiler deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf eine Decke unter der sich einige Pakete und Bündel deutlich abzeichneten. „Die Tage, die du nun über den Lehrbüchern verbracht hast, haben dich hoffentlich genug auf das vorbereitet, was dich erwartet. Ich dachte, als Heiler hast zu Zugang zu anderen Kreisen, als wenn du nur als Diener oder Bursche unterwegs bist. Deshalb habe ich dir zusammengepackt, was du brauchen wirst, um als reisender Arzt unterwegs zu sein. Im Stall steht neben Arthurs Pferden ein Packpferd bereit, dass du nehmen kannst.“

Merlin schaute zuerst ungläubig, dann strahlend zwischen seinem Lehrer und dem Stapel hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll… Danke Gaius!“, brachte er schließlich hervor. 

„Na, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang.“ Gaius stand auf und legte Merlin eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gib auch dich Acht und bringe den Prinzen wieder heil nach Hause.“

„Das werde ich!“

Die Vorbereitungen waren schnell abgeschlossen und schon eine Stunde später war Merlin bereit aufzubrechen. Die Ankunft eines Boten verzögerte jedoch Merlins Vorhaben. Mit Entsetzen erkannte er den völlig verbogenen Helm Arthurs, als der Bote eben an ihm vorbei laufen wollte. Mit einem schnellen Griff am Arm hielt er ihn auf.   
„Was bringst du für Nachrichten?“

„Lass mich los, ich muss zu König Uther!“, gab der Bote zurück, konnte sich aber nicht aus Merlins Griff winden. 

Merlin deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Helm. „Das ist Arthurs Helm! Was ist mit dem Prinzen geschehen, dass du seinen Helm bringst?“

Der Bote gab es auf, sich aus Merlins Griff befreien zu wollen. „Wer bist du?“

„Merlin, Arthurs Diener“, antwortete Merlin knapp. „Nun sag schon, was ist passiert.“

„Arthur ist tot. Er wurde in Alaisdaer, einer Stadt hoch im nördlichen Gebirge und nahe der Grenze von Barbaren gefangen genommen und getötet.“

Alle Kraft schien aus Merlin zu weichen und er ließ den Diener los. Schwankend hielt er sich am Sattel seines Pferdes fest. Arthur tot? Das konnte, das DURFTE nicht sein! Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen. 

Gaius, ebenso entsetzt wie Merlin, winkte zwei Wachen heran und wies sie an, den Boten zu Uther zu bringen. Dann drehte er sich zu Merlin um. 

Um Merlin herum schien sich alles zu drehen. Der Schock, plötzlich von Arthurs Tot zu hören, war fast zu viel für ihn. Dennoch war da etwas, dass ihn nicht so recht daran glauben ließ. Seine Intuition hatte ihn schon oft geführt und er beschloss, auch dieses Mal der feinen Stimme in seinem Inneren zu vertrauen. Tief durchatmend straffte er die Gestalt.   
„Arthur ist nicht tot! Ich werde ihn finden und nach Hause bringen“, verkündete er sicherer als er sich trotz allem fühlte. 

„Was redest du da, Junge?“ Gaius musterte ihn entsetzt. „Der Bote hat Arthurs Helm bei sich und es klebt Blut daran. Warum sollte er lügen?“

Merlin musterte Gaius einen langen Moment lang. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich WEISS, dass Arthur noch lebt, Gaius. Glaube mir. Ich werde ihn finden!“

Merlin kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob Gaius noch etwas zu ihm sagte. Schnell schwang er sich in den Sattel, nahm die Zügel des Packpferdes und trieb die Tiere zum Tor hinaus und über die Zugbrücke, dass die Hufe auf den dicken Holzbohlen nur so dröhnten. 

Die Menschen wichen auf der Straße ängstlich zur Seite, als er schneller als es Uther in der Stadt duldete, hindurch ritt. Dann erreichte er das Stadttor und ohne zurück zu sehen galoppierte er davon. 

~ . ~

Arthur kam nur langsam wieder zu sich.   
Er lag, an Händen und Füßen gefesselt, auf einer Holzpritsche. Um ihn herum konnte er den Lärm und die vielfältigen Gerüche eines Marktes wahrnehmen. Aber es war nicht nur der Geruch nach Vieh, Gemüse, Obst, vielen ungewaschenen Menschen und sonstigen Waren, die es auf einem Markt gab, sondern auch der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch und Verwesung. Er fragte sich, noch benommen, wo er war. 

Ein Kratzen neben sich ließ ihn aufschauen. Sir Thomas, Sir Bohar, Sir Hengeth und der Knappe Kayan lagen ebenfalls gefesselt neben ihm. Sie alle hatten Wunden und Schrammen davon getragen, aber noch waren sie am Leben. 

Noch bevor Arthur das Wort an sie richten konnte, oder bevor er sich bewusst wurde, was an Kayans Kleidung seltsam war, wurde er hochgezerrt und mit den anderen auf ein Podest geführt. Dort wurden sie jeder an einem fest verankerten Pfosten angebunden. Sie standen etwas über der Menge erhöht und konnte so den weiten Platz überblicken, zu dem man sie gebracht hatte. 

Es war eine Stadt, doch überall konnte man die Spuren der Barbaren sehen. Häuser waren zerstört, es brannte an verschiedenen Stellen. Das Feuer schien unter Kontrolle zu sein und Arthur erkannte nun auch, woher der abscheuliche Gestank kam. Die Anzeichen eines Kampfes, der vielen Menschen das Leben gekostet hatte, waren nicht zu übersehen. 

Einige Wachen standen dicht hinter ihnen und ließen sie nicht aus den Augen. Vor ihnen versammelten sich Menschen aus offensichtlich allen gesellschaftlichen Schichten, um dem kommenden Schauspiel beizuwohnen. Arthur wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was ihn und die anderen erwartete. Die gierigen, geifernden Blicke der Menschen genügten ihm. 

~ . ~

Es kam schlimmer, als Arthur es erwartet hatte.   
Sir Hengeth wehrte sich gegen die Fesseln und versuchte sich zu befreien. Es gelang ihm sogar, die Knoten, die seine Hände verbanden, zu lösen. Zu seinem – und Arthurs Erstaunen – griffen die Wachen nicht ein. Als er sich jedoch von dem Pfosten befreit hatte, stießen sie ihn mit einem Lachen in die Menge, die ihn sofort in ihre Mitte zog. 

Arthur und seine übrig gebliebenen Begleiter mussten mit ansehen, wie Hengeth regelrecht zu Tode getrampelt wurde. Keiner von ihnen wagte einen Fluchtversuch. 

Plötzlich teilte sich die Menge und machte Platz für einen Mann, der in kostbare Felle gekleidet wie ein Fürst daher schritt. Der wilde Bart, das ungepflegte lange Haar und die Waffensammlung, die an seinem Gürtel baumelte, passten jedoch nicht zu seinem Auftreten. Grinsend sah er zu den Gefangenen hoch, als er das Podest erreicht hatte. 

„So so… das sind also die Kämpfer, die Uther Cendrec zu Hilfe geschickt hat. Ein wahrlich gefährlicher Haufen. Er lachte grölend und die Menge stimmte johlend mit ein. Eisige Schauer griffen nach Arthur, doch Wut verhinderte, dass sie ihn beeinflussen konnten. Er atmete tief durch. 

„Wer seid Ihr?“

Der Barbar, denn um nichts anderes schien es sich zu handeln, drehte sich zu Arthur um. „Oh? Ein Diener ergreift das Wort, während die Ritter vor Furcht mit den Zähnen klappern? Ihr seid ja noch obskurer, als ich gedacht hatte.“

Bevor Arthur ihm antworten konnte, herrschte Kayan den Barbar an. „Schweigt! Ihr habt nicht das Recht, so mit Rittern von edlem Geblüt zu sprechen!“

„Der Zwerg beleidigt mich, habt ihr das gehört?“ Der Barbar drehte sich zu der Menge um und sie fuchtelten wild mit den Armen während sie ihm zujubelten. 

„Soll ich ihm beibringen, was es heißt, den Großen Usar herauszufordern?“

Arthur drehte den Kopf und schaute verblüfft zu Kayan, der, wie ihm jetzt erst aufging, die Kleidung – Rüstung und Tunika mit dem goldenen Drachen Camelots – des Prinzen trug. Arthur dagegen steckte in der Kleidung des Knappen. 

Kayan war in etwa so groß wie Arthur und ebenfalls blond, allerdings einige Jahre jünger als er. Usar, der Arthur jedoch noch nie vorher gesehen hatte, schien auf die Täuschung herein zu fallen. Er drehte sich zu Kayar um.   
„Das sind große Worte für einen kleinen Prinzen.“ Er grinste breit und ließ den Blick anzüglich über Kayan wandern, dann nickte er der Wache zu, die hinter Kayan stand. „Tötet ihn. Das ist unserer Aufgabe und das Volk ist genau deswegen her gekommen um Arthur Pendragon fallen zu sehen!“

Die Menge jubelte, als der leblose Körper Kayans direkt in ihre Mitte geworfen wurde. Arthur biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich nicht zu einer unbedachten Handlung hinreißen zu lassen. Er hatte Kayans Augen gesehen, als dieser vom Speer durchbohrt worden war. 

Kayan war sich der Gefahr bewusst gewesen und dennoch hatte er die Kleidung mit ihm getauscht – um ihn zu retten. Ein weiterer Mann, der für ihn sein Leben gelassen hatte. 

Die Schuld, aber auch Dankbarkeit, drückten Arthur nieder.   
Deshalb achtete er nicht darauf, als sich die Menge erneut teilte und mehrere sichtlich wohlhabende Händler und Bauern hindurch ließen. Sie hatten sich bisher hinter dem Mob aufgehalten und kamen nun nach vorne. 

Arthur und seine Gefährten wurden grob entkleidet und dann von den Bauern Händlern wie Vieh begutachtet. Der Prinz ließ alles stoisch über sich ergehen und seine Ritter nahmen sich ein Beispiel an ihm. 

Der Zweck von all dem wurde Arthur schnell klar, als er und die verbliebenen beiden Ritter, einer nach dem anderen, für wenig Geld versteigert wurden.   
Fortan würden sie Leibeigenen sein. Nun, immerhin waren sie noch am Leben. 

Sir Thomas wurde zusammen mit ihm von einem grobschlächtigen Bauern gekauft, Sir Bohar musste mit einem Tuchhändler gehen, der ihn sofort wie ein Paket verschnürt in seine Kutsche bringen ließ. 

Arthur und Sir Thomas wurden Säcke über den Kopf gezogen, dann fesselte man sie, so dass sie gerade noch kleine Schritte machen konnten, und stieß sie grob auf die Holzpritsche eines Wagens. 

Die Fahrt schien endlos zu dauern und zitternd vor Kälte und um sich auf dem harten Untergrund vor den Stößen und Ruckern, die die schlechte Straße verursachte zu schützen, lehnten sie sich aneinander. Sir Thomas berichtete ihm flüsternd, dass sie bewusstlos geschlagen worden waren. Kayan war als erster wieder erwacht und hatte, die Gefahr erkennend, die Kleidung mit Arthur getauscht, wie dieser bereits vermutet hatte. Dann waren sie in den Ort gebracht worden. 

Irgendwann fiel Arthur in einen erschöpften Schlaf und wurde erst wieder wach, als das dumpfe Dröhnen von Pferdehufen auf einer hölzernen Brücke in sein Bewusstsein drang. Für wenige Sekunden glaubte er, es wäre die Zugbrücke von Camelot. Dann holte die Wirklichkeit ihn ein. 

Sir Thomas, ein breitschultriger Hüne, wurde dazu bestimmt, den Knechten bei der Holzernte zu helfen. Arthur, der gegen den Ritter eher klein wirkte, wurde in einen Stall geführt. Es stank fürchterlich und Arthur trieben die Ammoniakgase die Tränen in die Augen.   
„Du bist gerade recht um die Schweine auszumisten und sie zu füttern. Aber ich warne dich! Wenn auch nur ein Tier zu Schaden kommt, wirst du dafür büßen.“ Bregur, der Bauer der Arthur gekauft hatte, lachte grölend und stieß Arthur in den Stall hinein. Er stolperte über den Mist und konnte sich gerade noch an einem Balken abstützen, sonst wäre er zwischen die Schweine gefallen. 

Bregur beobachtete hämisch grinsend, wie Arthur sich aufrappelte. Zu seinem Glück besaß der Prinz genug Geistesgegenwart, um nicht wütend aufzubegehren. Er war am Leben und er war weitgehend unverletzt. Bessere Bedingungen für eine Flucht konnte er kaum erhoffen. 

Er rechnete nicht damit, dass der Stall unverschlossen bleiben würde und richtig, nach einigen weiteren erniedrigenden Bemerkungen verließ Bregur den Stall und das Klirren schwerer Schlüssel war zu hören. 

Im Stall herrschte nun, obwohl es heller Tag war, ein dämmriges Zwielicht. Die kleinen, schmutzigen Scheiben, ließen nur sehr wenig Licht hindurch. Arthur war jedoch froh darüber. Es war ein Zeichen von Wohlstand, dass der Stall überhaupt mit Fenstern ausgestattet war. Andernfalls würde er nun in völliger Dunkelheit stehen. 

Seufzend drehte er sich zu dem guten Dutzend Schweinen um, die grunzend und quiekend mit ihren Schnauzen im Dreck wühlten.   
„Ihr seid wohl genauso hungrig wie ich“, brummte er. Dann schaute er sich genauer im Stall um.   
Es war ein kleiner Raum mit niedriger Decke, gerade noch hoch genug, dass Arthur drin stehen konnte, ohne sich den Kopf an den Balken zu stoßen. Der Mist lag dick und dampfend überall und der Gestank wurde jetzt, mit geschlossener Tür, unerträglich. 

Plötzlich legte sich die Anspannung, die Arthur während der vergangenen Stunden nicht verlassen hatte, hinzu kamen der Gestank, die momentane Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Situation und die Schmerzen, die immer noch in seinen zum Glück nur oberflächlichen Wunden pochten. Erschöpft und ausgelaugt schleppte er sich zu einem Haufen noch halbwegs sauberen Strohs, das in einer Ecke nahe der Tür außer Reichweite der Schweine aufgehäuft war und ließ sich darauf fallen. Protestierendes Quietschen machte ihn auf zwei Ratten aufmerksam, die daraus hervorhuschten. 

Er war jedoch so erschöpft, dass er sie schlicht ignorierte. Sekunden später war er in einen gnädigen Schlaf gefallen. 

Ein dunkel getigerter Kater sprang plötzlich zwischen den Balken des Daches hervor und erwischte eine der Ratten, die sich neugierig Arthurs Stiefeln genähert hatte.   
Es ging schnell und ebenso schnell war von der Ratte außer Schwanz und Kopf nichts mehr übrig. Zufrieden schnurrend und mit nun sichtlich gut gefülltem Bauch strich der Kater einige Male um Arthur herum und rollte sich dann hinter dessen Rücken zum Schlafen zusammen. 

~ . ~

Die Tage vergingen schleppend. Arthurs Aufgabe war es täglich den Stall auszumisten, das Schweinefutter zuzubereiten und es an die Tiere zu verteilen.  
Damit er keine Gelegenheit zur Flucht bekam, wurde er jeden Morgen von zwei Knechten so gefesselt, dass er sich zwar bewegen und seiner Arbeit nachkommen, jedoch keine großen Schritte oder andere schnelle Bewegungen machen konnte. Es war mühsam, erniedrigend und für Arthur unerträglich. Dennoch fügte er sich schweigend und scheinbar gehorsam in sein Schicksal. 

Kein Tag verging jedoch, an dem er nicht nach einer Möglichkeit zur Flucht Ausschau hielt. Der Winter war nun allerdings mit Macht hereingebrochen und hier oben im nördlichen Gebirge war er kälter und schneereicher als Arthur es von Camelot kannte. Der Stall bot wenigstens Wärme und Schutz vor der Unbill des Wetters. Arthur hatte keine schützende Kleidung, nur eine Tunika, eine inzwischen schüttere Hose und die Stiefel. Es wäre Selbstmord gleich gekommen, jetzt zu fliehen. Deshalb wartete er und beobachtete. 

Aus Tagen waren Wochen geworden und nach und nach wurden seine Wachen nachlässiger, seine Fesseln wurden weniger fest gebunden und er war dankbar für diese Erleichterung. Zu den täglichen Pflichten war die Sorge darüber gekommen, warum niemand nach ihm und dem Heer zu suchen schien, das er von Camelot her geführt hatte. Wann immer er die Gelegenheit bekam, versuchte er die Knechte nach Neuigkeiten über Cendrec, die Barbaren oder die Überfälle ganz allgemein auszuhorchen. Es schien jedoch nichts Neues zu geben. Die Barbaren waren immer noch im Land und die Menschen in Cendrecs Reich litten nach wie vor unter ihnen. Wie es schien, machten die Barbaren aber keine Anstalten Cendrec direkt anzugreifen, was ihnen inzwischen, bei den hohen Verlusten an Kämpfern, die Cendrec erlitten hatte, hätte ein Leichtes sein müssen. 

Zu seiner harten und unangenehmen Arbeit kam der Hunger.   
Hatte Arthur anfangs noch hin und wieder etwas Gemüse oder Obst bekommen, gab es jetzt nur noch Wasser und Brot als Nahrung. Zudem begann sich die schlechte, ammoniakgeschwängerte Luft des Stalles sich auf seine Gesundheit auszuwirken. Seine Lungen schmerzten bei jedem Atemzug und seine Haut wurde trocken und rissig. Immer öfter entzündeten sich die vielen kleinen und großen Schrunden, die er inzwischen an den Händen hatte und er spürte, dass er schwächer wurde. 

Wenn er nicht bald eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht bekam, würde er es nicht schaffen. Winter hin oder her. Zu seinem Kummer ergab sich jedoch nicht die kleinste Gelegenheit.

Fast drei Monate waren so ins Land gegangen, da wurde Arthurs täglicher Trott durch einen Zwischenfall erschüttert.   
Es war am Nachmittag, kurz bevor die Sonne unterging. Knechte und Arbeiter rannten rufend und gestikulierend auf den Hof und schreckten Bregur aus seiner gemütlich warmen Stube auf. 

Arthur spähte aus einem der kleinen schmutzigen Fenster um zu sehen, was die Aufregung zu bedeuten hatte. Zu seinem Entsetzen erkannte er einen völlig verwahrlosten, abgemagerten Sir Thomas, der mit schweren Eisenketten gefesselt, auf den Platz geführt wurde. 

Unter dem Spott des Gesindes band Bregur ihn höchstpersönlich zwischen zwei Pfosten fest und peitschte ihn aus. Dann bestimmte er, dass Sir Thomas dort bleiben würde.   
Alles in Arthur wollte nach draußen stürmen, Sir Thomas los schneiden und mit ihm fliehen. Hastig eilte er zu einem losen Stein in der Mauer. Dahinter hatte er einen abgebrochenen Dorn einer Mistgabel versteckt, den er in mühsamer Arbeit an einem Stein geschliffen hatte. Wenigstens hatte er so eine Waffe, auch wenn es nur ein Eisenspieß war. 

Laute Geräusche an der Tür unterbrachen ihn jedoch bei seinem Vorhaben. Bregur ließ ihn aus dem Stall zerren und auf den Platz bringen. Sir Thomas hob kurz schwach den Kopf und schloss gequält die Augen, als er Arthur erkannte. Dann sackte er in sich zusammen. 

„Da siehst du was mit denen geschieht, die fliehen wollen! Er wird hier bleiben und du wirst ihm jeden Tag beim Sterben zuschauen können. Nimm dies als Warnung!“ Bregur hatte sich vor Arthur aufgebaut und schleuderte ihm die Worte grimmig ins Gesicht. Dann lachte er schmierig und bedeutete einigen Dienern, die eisernen Fußfesseln, die Sir Thomas trug, diesem abzunehmen und Arthur anzulegen. Als das geschehen war, wurden sie mit einer schweren Eisenkette verbunden, die Arthur das Gehen wegen ihrem Gewicht und ihrer Kürze fast unmöglich machte. 

„Die wirst du von jetzt an tragen. Damit du nicht auch auf dumme Gedanken kommst.“

Dann wurde Arthur wieder in den Stall gebracht.   
Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung, lange unter Kontrolle gehalten und unterdrückt, begannen sich in ihm auszubreiten und hilflos zitternd rollte er sich zu einem Ball zusammen. 

Den Kater, der wieder wie aus dem Nichts erschien und der wie tröstend um seinen Kopf schnurrte, nahm er gar nicht wahr. 

~ . ~


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin durchquerte Uthers Reich und erreichte schon bald die Grenze zu Cendrecs Gebiet. Hier, im Grenzgebiet, war alles noch friedlich und die Menschen gingen ihrem täglichen Geschäft nach. Wann immer er einen Ort erreichte, fragte er nach den Barbaren, erkundigte er sich nach Arthurs Heer, freilich ohne einen Namen zu nennen. Er traute Cendrec nicht und etwas in ihm machte ihn vorsichtig. 

Als Heiler standen ihm, so wie Gaius es vorhergesagt hatte, viele Türen offen und er wurde ohne Argwohn betrachtet. Dank seines Wissens konnte er auch vielen Menschen helfen, doch so sehr er auch gebeten wurde zu bleiben, zog er nach zwei, drei Tagen weiter. 

Tage und Wochen gingen so auf diese Weise ins Land ohne das Merlin etwas erfahren hätte, was ihn weiter gebracht hätte.   
Er musste dennoch vorsichtig sein und oftmals lange Umwege in Kauf nehmen, wollte er den Barbaren nicht in die Hände fallen. Die Zeit, die er dabei verlor, brannte ihm auf den Nägeln. Aber was hätte er tun sollen? Tot konnte er Arthur nicht helfen.   
Inzwischen näherte er sich trotz aller Verzögerungen dennoch dem nördlichen Gebirge und damit der Stadt, in der Arthur gestorben sein soll. Weshalb ausgerechnet in einer Stadt? 

Viele Dinge gingen Merlin auf seiner Suche durch den Kopf. Seine Freundschaft zu Arthur war nur eines davon.   
Er wusste von sich selbst, dass er durchaus an einem gut aussehenden Mann gefallen finden konnte, hatte aber dieser Neigung in Camelot noch nie nachgegeben. Es gab schlicht keinen Grund dazu und er hatte auch viel zu wenig Zeit für eine Liebelei. Außerdem gab es genug Dienerinnen im Schloss und Mägde in der Stadt, die ihm ihre Blicke und so manche einladende Bemerkung hinterher warfen. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte es viele Gelegenheiten gegeben.   
Seltsamer Weise stand ihm der Sinn jedoch nicht nach derartigem Zeitvertreib. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Arthur zu beschützen, seine Magie weiter auszubilden, Arthurs Befehle auszuführen und Gaius Anweisungen zu befolgen… in dieser Reihenfolge. 

Arthurs Kuss hatte nun eine Saite in ihm anklingen lassen, die er bisher kaum beachtet hatte und er begann sich zu fragen, ob er eine Beziehung, welcher Art auch immer, mit dem Prinzen wollte.   
Sicher, der Prinz konnte ein aufgeblasener, arroganter und selbstverliebter Wichtigtuer sein. Aber er besaß auch Ehre, Güte, Mut und eine Bescheidenheit, die immer mehr zum Vorschein kam. Und er war, anders als sein Vater, an den Nöten und den Belangen seines Volkes interessiert. Er sah die Menschen und die Schicksale jener, die vom Schutz Camelots abhängig waren. 

Merlin war sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Wandel in Arthur bewirkt hatte, oder ob dies schon immer in dem Prinzen geschlummert hatte und nur durch ihn geweckt worden war. Wie auch immer… er war inzwischen stolz auf Arthur und er konnte immer öfter den König in ihm sehen, der er einst sein würde... wenn er sich nicht vorher selbst umbrachte. 

Egal was noch alles geschehen würde… Merlin sah sich jedoch immer an der Seite Arthurs… als dessen Diener, dessen Freund, dessen Berater und dessen heimlicher Zauberer… aber niemals als dessen Liebhaber. 

Wie Arthur dies alles sah, würde er erfahren, wenn er ihn fand. Vorausgesetzt, seine Intuition trog ihn nicht und der Prinz war noch am Leben. 

Etwas anderes, was er auf seiner Reise durch Uthers Gebiet erfahren hatte, machte ihn jedoch sehr stolz auf Arthur.   
Der Prinz hatte, anders als sein Vater, in beinahe allen Dörfern, in die Merlin bei seiner Reise gekommen war, einen guten Ruf und die Menschen sahen der Zeit entgegen, da er der König sein würde. Zu seiner Überraschung galt dies auch für viele der Dörfer, die im Grenzgebiet von Cendrecs Reich lagen. 

Und so wie Lanzelot alles dafür gegeben hätte, Ritter am Hofe Camelots zu sein, so fand Merlin überall Männer, die bereit waren für Arthur zu kämpfen, wenn sie nur die Möglichkeit dazu erhalten würden. Es waren einfache Bauern, Handwerker und Arbeiter, doch in ihrem Mut und ihrer Entschlossenheit standen sie den Rittern am Hofe in nichts nach. Merlin war sich sicher, dass dies etwas war, das Arthur unbedingt erfahren musste. Er wusste, wie sehr es Arthur bedauert hatte, dass er Lanzelot hatte zurückweisen müssen. Der Prinz sah keinen Sinn in Uthers Gesetzt, welches nur Adeligen erlaubte Ritter zu werden.

Schließlich erreichte Merlin die Stadt Alaisdaer. An Camelots Pracht gewöhnt, erschien ihm dieser Ort eher klein, schmutzig und verwahrlost. Irritiert ritt er durch die menschenleeren Straßen und schaute sich dabei die deutlichen Zeichen eines noch nicht lange zurückliegenden Überfalls an. Es sah jedoch nicht so aus, als wären die Bewohner alle tot. Überall konnte er Rauchfahnen aus den Kaminen aufsteigen sehen und hin und wieder hörte er auch Stimmen. Dann konnte er lauter werdendes Stimmengemurmel hören und ritt darauf zu. 

~ . ~

Merlin staunte nicht schlecht, als er aus einer schmalen Gasse kommend, sich plötzlich auf einem großen Platz wieder fand, der von Menschen nur so wimmelte. In der Mitte war eine Art Podest mit mehreren stabilen Pfosten darauf aufgebaut worden. 

An diesen Pfosten wurden gerade fünf Männer gefesselt, die offenbar zu Cendrecs Kämpfern gehörten. Zumindest glaubte Merlin auf die Entfernung das Wappen Cendrecs bei dreien von ihnen zu erkennen. 

Stumm sah er zu, wie ein hünenhafter Barbar eine Schmährede hielt. Einer der Gefangenen wehrte sich dagegen und wurde sofort getötet. Die anderen waren entweder gleichgültiger oder zu geschwächt, um auf die Beleidigungen zu reagieren. Sie schwiegen.   
Der Menschenmenge schien das gar nicht zu gefallen, denn sie johlten und grölten und versuchten ihrerseits die Gefangenen zu provozieren. Die Stimmung heizte sich mehr und mehr auf. 

Um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken wich Merlin ein wenig in die Gasse zurück, aus der er gekommen war. Die mordlüsterne Atmosphäre gefiel ihm nicht und er begann zu ahnen, warum Arthur offenbar in dieser Stadt zu Tode gekommen sein soll. Wenn er auch als Gefangener auf jenem Podest gestanden hatte… 

Merlin wagte es nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen und wurde zudem durch eine laute Stimme abgelenkt, die eine Auktion abzuhalten schien. 

Eine Auktion? Merlin lenkte sein Pferd wieder etwas näher heran. Nun konnte er sehen, dass die Gefangenen entkleidet worden waren und eingehend von Interessierten Händlern und offenbar wohlhabenden Bauern untersucht wurden. 

Gleichzeitig schallte die Stimme des Auktionators über den Platz. Sie klang überlaut, da sich ein gespanntes Schweigen auf die Menschenmenge gelegt hatte. Einer nach dem anderen wurden die Gefangenen versteigert, wieder angezogen, erneut gefesselt und mussten dann mit ihren neuen Herren gehen. 

Neue Hoffnung keimte in Merlin auf. Arthur war zwar ein Hitzkopf, der allzu oft handelte bevor er nachdachte. Doch vielleicht war er hier auch nur versteigert worden und sein Tod war nur von ihm und seinen Männern vorgetäuscht worden? 

Sollte dies wahr sein, galt es nun ihn zu finden. 

Merlin kehrte hastig um, um nicht gesehen zu werden – seltsamerweise war er bisher trotz seiner beiden Pferde nicht bemerkt worden, zu sehr hatten die Menschen auf das Podest gestarrt – und ritt aus der Stadt hinaus. Nach einigen Kilometern kehrte er um und tat dann so, als wäre er eben erst angekommen. 

Als er die Stadt erneut erreichte, bot sie ein völlig anderes Bild als zuvor. Überall pulsierte Leben in den Straßen und er musste aufpassen, dass ihm keine Kinder oder Hunde zwischen die Beine seiner Pferde gerieten. Vor einer Taverne hielt er an und stieg ab. Sofort kam ein Bursche herbei, der sich anbot, die Pferde in den Stall der Taverne zu führen und sie zu versorgen. 

Merlin nahm seine Satteltaschen mit den kostbaren Medikamenten ab und überließ ihm dann die Pferde.   
Schwer bepackt betrat er den Schankraum.

Er wurde kaum beachtet und wie es schien waren viele Fremde in der Stadt. Zumindest deutete er die offensichtliche Reisekleidung und die Packtaschen so, die er bei den meisten Gästen sah. 

Merlin suchte sich einen Platz an einem etwas abseits stehenden Tisch. Zwei junge Burschen, einige Jahre jünger noch als er, saßen dort und genossen ihr Ale.   
„Guten Abend“, grüßte er sie freundlich. „Ist bei euch noch Platz für einen müden Reisenden?“

„Sicher, setz dich“, lud ihn der eine ein und der andere nickte nur. Dann steckten sie wieder die Köpfe zusammen und unterhielten sich weiter angeregt. Merlin hörte nur mit halbem Ohr dem Gespräch zu. Offenbar ging es um eine der Schankmägde.   
Dies war nichts, was ihm weiterhelfen würde. 

Er winkte eine von ihnen heran und bestellte etwas zu Essen und ein Ale. Dank seiner Tätigkeit als Heiler hatte er immer genug Münzen bei sich, um es sich bedenkenlos leisten zu können und mehr als einmal hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, weiterhin so seinen Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten. Spätestens aber wenn er mal wieder eine Nacht im Freien verbringen musste, weil er auf seiner Reise das nächste Dorf noch nicht erreicht hatte, verwarf er den Plan wieder. Die Räume in Camelot waren zwar zum großen Teil unbeheizt, aber die dicken Mauern hielten dennoch viele von der Kälte und vor allem Nässe und Wind ab. Zudem hätte es bedeutet, Camelot – und damit Arthur – verlassen zu müssen. 

Die beiden jungen Burschen hatten ihr Gespräch unterbrochen und wandten sich nun Merlin zu, der sich seinem inzwischen gebrachten Abendessen widmete. Frisches Brot und kalter Braten war etwas, dass er auch in Camelot nicht oft bekam und er aß hungrig.   
„Ihr seht aus, als wenn ihr von weit her kommen würdet?“, sprach ihn der eine Bursche an. 

Merlin nickte mit vollem Mund, spülte dann den Bissen mit einem Schluck Ale hinunter. „Ich bin Heiler und reise schon seit einigen Monaten in Cendrecs Reich umher. Ich dachte, bei den vielen Überfällen, die sich in letzter Zeit ereignet hatten, könnten mein Wissen und meine Medizin von Nutzen sein.“  
Diese Antwort hatte er schon oft gegeben, so dass sie ihm nun leicht von den Lippen kam. Ganz gelogen war es ja auch wirklich nicht. 

„Ihr hättet euch etwas beeilen sollen. Wenn ihr einige Stunden früher angekommen wäret, hättet ihr euch die Versteigerung ansehen können. Es ist jedes Mal ein Fest in der Stadt deswegen!“ Der andere Bursch sprach nun zum ersten Mal und Merlin konnte die Begeisterung in seinem Gesicht sehen. 

„Die Versteigerung? Davon höre ich nun zum ersten Mal. Was wird denn versteigert?“

„Gefangene, die Usar gemacht hat. Es sind oft gute Krieger und starke Arbeiter und die Händler und Bauern die deswegen in die Stadt kommen lassen viel Geld in den Tavernen und Schänken. Sie bringen auf ihrer Reise hier her auch viele seltene Waren mit. Seit Usar hier die Versteigerung abhalten lässt, ist die Stadt aufgeblüht und manche sagen, sie sei inzwischen schöner und reicher als Uthers Camelot. Kennt ihr die Stadt?“

„Ich habe sie auf meinen Reisen auch schon besucht“, nickte Merlin ausweichend. „Woher kommen die Gefangenen? Sind es Barbaren?“

Beide Burschen lachten. „Nein! Usar ist selbst einer der größten Häuptlinge der Barbaren und seit er die Stadt zu seiner Festung ernannt hat, geht es uns hier besser als unter Cendrecs Regierung. Keiner hier im Ort wird sich gegen ihn wehren und wir freuen uns schon auf die Zeit, in der Usar unser König wird.   
Die Gefangenen sind Krieger Cendrecs. Sie sind so dumm, dass sie immer wieder in die Fallen tappen, die Usar ihnen stellt. Es waren sogar schon Krieger aus benachbarten Reichen dabei. DAS war ein Fest, kann ich dir sagen!“

„Ja!“, fiel ihm der andere ins Wort. „Einmal war sogar ein Prinz dabei. Aber er nahm den Mund etwas zu voll und wurde getötet. Aber als Arbeiter hätte er ohnehin nicht viel getaugt, so schmächtig wie er war. Außerdem war er kaum älter als wir. Der hätte nicht lange durchgehalten. Die beiden Ritter und der Knappe, die danach versteigert wurden, haben dagegen recht gute Preise erzielt, munkelte man.“

Merlin nickt nachdenklich. „Hört sich wirklich nach einem Spektakel an. Nun, leider hatte ich das Pech, das nicht mitzuerleben. Wann findet denn die nächste Versteigerung statt?“  
Merlins Gedanken rasten. Arthur war zwei Jahre älter als er selbst, nicht gerade klein und als schmächtig konnte man ihn auch nicht bezeichnen… sprachen sie wirklich von Arthur?   
Schnell richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Burschen, als einer von ihnen weiter sprach. 

„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Meistens so alle zwei bis drei Monate schickt Usar seine Boten aus, die eine neue Versteigerung ankündigen. Dann eilt alles hier her. Du wirst also einige Zeit hier blieben müssen.“

„Mal sehen. Wenn ich in der Gegend bleibe, erfahre ich ja auch davon.“

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Komm, trink mit uns, der Abend ist noch jung!“

Merlin verbrachte die nächsten beiden Stunden in der Gesellschaft der beiden Burschen, konnte jedoch nichts brauchbares mehr erfahren. Am nächsten Tag machte er eine Runde   
durch die Stadt und sprach bei den wohlhabenderen Bürgern vor. Wie erwartet, gab es hier das eine oder andere Leiden zu heilen und seine Barschaft stieg wieder an.   
Dann kamen auch die Ärmeren zu ihm, die davon gehört hatten, das ein reisender Heiler in der Stadt war. 

Auch hier versuchte er so viele Informationen wie möglich zu bekommen, erfuhr jedoch nur, dass es meistens die gleichen Bauern und Händler waren, die die Gefangenen ersteigerten. 

Mit einem guten Dutzend Namen verließ er schließlich nach drei Tagen die Stadt wieder. 

~ . ~

Arthur, der hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie Sir Thomas langsam erfror, suchte immer verzweifelter nach einer Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Sein größtes Problem dabei war der Hunger, der ihn inzwischen so weit geschwächt hatte, dass er es kaum noch schaffte, den Schweinestall auszumisten. Hinzu kam eine zunehmende Trägheit, die sein Denken ergriffen hatte. Er vermutete dass es an der schlechten Luft im Stall lag, doch daran konnte er nichts ändern. Mit dem Hunger sah es anders aus – wenn er vorsichtig war. 

Das Futter, dass er jeden Tag für die Schweine zubereiten musste, und das aus altem Obst, Getreide und Küchenabfällen bestand, erschien ihm immer anziehender. Es wurde gemischt und dann mit kochendem Wasser übergossen, damit das Getreide aufquoll. Wenn es nur noch lauwarm war, musste er es verfüttern. 

Während er darauf wartete, dass es abkühlte, bekam er seine Ration Wasser und trockenes Brot. 

Er wusste, dass er noch immer genau beobachtet wurde und hatte es bisher nicht gewagt, auch nur einen Bissen vom Schweinefutter zu essen. Die Wärme, die davon ausging, wurde aber immer verlockender. Er war inzwischen so durchgefroren, dass er die eisige Kälte des Winters manchmal kaum noch spürte. Seine Hände und Füße waren die meiste Zeit über taub, aber bisher hatte er es geschafft Erfrierungen zu vermeiden. Dennoch war die Kälte sein ständiger Begleiter. Ein warmer Bissen schien der Himmel auf Erden zu sein. 

Dann, eines Abends, als die Knechte, die ihn bewachten, kurz von einem aufgeregt wiehernden Pferd abgelenkt wurden, schöpfte er eine Handvoll von dem warmen Brei und schluckte die Masse gierig hinunter. 

Er hatte gedacht, er wäre nicht gesehen worden. Doch als er die Schweine gefüttert hatte, wurde er grob aus dem Stall gezerrt und sah sich einem wütenden Bregur gegenüber. 

„Du hast es also gewagt, vom Schweinefutter zu essen? Du weißt, welche Strafe dir droht!“ Bregur hatte fast gleichgültig gesprochen, erreichte aber genau damit den gewünschten Erfolg. Er lachte, als er sah, dass sich Arthurs Augen vor Schreck weiteten. 

Bregur schien jeden Moment auszukosten. Er ließ Arthur zwischen die Pfosten anbinden, zwischen denen Sir Thomas erst wenige Tage zuvor gestorben war.   
Er wurde so gefesselt, dass er mit nach oben gestreckten Armen und mit gespreizten Beinen völlig bewegungsunfähig war.   
Dann befahl Bregur den Knechten, ihm die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen. Es war bitterkalt und Arthur zitterte schon jetzt. Dennoch schwieg er, als die beißende Kälte in seine Haut schnitt. Vielleicht würde es so schneller beendet sein, hoffte er. 

Wie erwarte, ließ Bregur ihn auspeitschen. Arthur biss die Zähne zusammen und gab kaum einen Laut von sich. Nur hin und wieder stöhnte er auf, wenn die Rute, die die Knechte benutzten, eine bereits blutende Wunde traf. 

Rücken und Schultern wurden so bearbeitet, bis Bregur endlich genug zu haben schien. Er stoppte die Knechte mit einer Handbewegung und ging dann langsam um den zitternden Arthur herum.   
„Du gefällst mir. Sogar nach den Wochen im Schweinestall hast du noch Muskeln und bist halbwegs gesund. Ich glaube, ich habe eine andere Verwendung für dich, wenn ich wieder aus der Stadt zurück bin.“ Bregur strich sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über den ungepflegten Bart und ließ seinen Blick anzüglich über Arthurs bloßen Körper gleiten. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Diener um.   
„Sorge dafür, dass er bei meiner Rückkehr gewaschen in meinem Bett liegt. Ich werde mich noch eine Weile mit ihm vergnügen, bevor ich mich nach einem neuen Knecht umsehe. Die Schweine hatte lange genug ihr Vergnügen mit ihm. Jetzt bin ich dran. Versorgt ihn mit frischer Kleidung.“

Bregurs dreckiges Lachen klang noch lange über den Hof. 

~ . ~

Sie brachten den übel zugerichteten Arthur wieder in den Stall zurück und stießen ihn grob auf die schmale Stelle, an der noch etwas halbwegs sauberes Stroh lag. Ein Bündel, das aus einer derben Hose und einem Hemd bestand, landete neben ihm.   
Vielleicht lag ihnen Bregurs Mahnung, er wolle ihn lebend wieder sehen, in den Ohren? Ich wusste es nicht. 

Arthur kauerte sich zusammen und versuchte seinen blutenden Rücken vom Schmutz fern zu halten. Es gelang ihm nicht ganz und ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er darum kämpfte, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.   
Hilflos, wie er war, kauerte er sich schließlich zusammen. Es war zwar warm im Stall, aber die Stunden, die er in der eisigen Winterkälte draußen hatte zubringen müssen, hatten ihn ausgekühlt. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ihn die Erschöpfung übermannte und er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. 

Dies war der Moment, den ich wählte, um einzugreifen. 

Wer ich bin?   
Nun, mein Name ist Merlin. Oh… nicht der Zauberer Merlin. Nein, diese Ehre maße ich mir nicht an. 

Ich bin nur ein Kater, ein stattlicher allerdings. Und ein Zeitenwanderer. 

Was mich bewog, meinen bisherigen Posten als Beobachter zu verlassen? Es waren die leisen Worte und die Verzweiflung die darin mitschwang, die Arthur im Schlaf vor sich hin murmelte. 

Er rief nach mir. Besser gesagt, rief er nach Merlin. Ich wusste natürlich, dass er seine Diener meinte. Dennoch fühlte ich mich geehrt.   
Ich sprang aus der Zwischenwelt, in der ich mich als Zeitenwanderer frei bewegen konnte, in den stinkenden Stall hinein und es verschlug mir mal wieder den Atem. Egal wie oft ich Arthur schon besucht hatte – an diesen Gestank würde ich mich nie gewöhnen können. Nun, dies waren harte Zeiten und Hygiene würde noch lange Zeit ein unbekanntes Wort sein. Arthur hätte sie jedoch im Augenblick sehr geholfen. 

Leise schlich ich mich zu ihm und schnurrte ihm beruhigend um den Kopf. Es wirkte – das Schnurren einer Katze, pardon eines Katers, wirkt immer – und sein Albtraum verschwand. Dann besah ich mir seine Wunden. 

Die Schergen Bregurs hatten ihn übel zugerichtet. Die Ruten, mit denen sie seinen Rücken bearbeitet hatten, hatten Risse in der Haut hinterlassen. Sie waren nicht sehr tief, aber die Wundränder waren aufgerissen, die Haut stellenweise geradezu zerfetzt und Schmutz hatte sich darin festgesetzt. Er brauchte dringend die Hand eines Heilers, wenn er nicht an einer Blutvergiftung sterben wollte. 

Nicht dass dies in diesen dunklen Zeiten ein unüblicher Tod gewesen wäre…  
Seine Zeit war jedoch noch nicht gekommen. Schließlich hatte ich bei meinen Reisen durch die Zeit den einen oder anderen Blick auf ihn erhaschen können. Es stand ihm noch einiges bevor. 

Menschliches Blut schmeckt scheußlich, hatte ich das schon erwähnt? Es hinderte mich jedoch nicht daran, die Wunden so gut es ging sauber zu lecken. Das war das Einzige, was ich jetzt für ihn tun konnte. Für alles andere würde ich Hilfe brauchen und ich wusste auch, wo ich sie bekommen würde. 

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den jetzt ruhig und tief schlafenden Prinzen sprang ich zurück in die Zwischenwelt. 

~ . ~

Merlin erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Er hatte – wieder einmal – von Arthur geträumt. Nur dass dieser Traum lebhafter und seltsam greifbarer war, als alle bisherigen. Fast überdeutlich hatte er Arthur mit zerrissener Kleidung und fiebernd auf schmutzigem Stroh liegen sehen. 

Es war nur dieses eine Bild gewesen, aber es hatte genügt, um ihn in kalten Schweiß gebadet aufwachen zu lassen.   
Es hatte einen Moment gedauert, bis er sich in seiner Umbegung zurecht gefunden hatte. Der Mond schickte zwar genug Licht zwischen die Bäume und auf die kleine Lichtung abseits der Straße, auf der er sein Nachtlager aufgeschlagen hatte, um sich orientieren zu können. Doch die dunklen Schatten konnte er dennoch nicht vertreiben. 

Fröstelnd hatte Merlin ein Feuer entfacht, saß nun mit untergeschlagenen Beinen daneben und starrte in die tanzenden Flammen.

Es war nicht nur die grimmige Kälte der Winternacht, die ihn frieren ließ. Die Ungewissheit darüber, was mir Arthur geschehen war, tat ihr übriges dazu. Es war so viel Zeit vergangen, dass sich Merlin immer öfter fragte, ob er Arthur überhaupt noch finden würde und ob jener Bote nicht doch Recht gehabt hatte.   
Andererseits war da diese Versteigerun in der Stadt gewesen und die spärlichen Informationen, die er von den beiden Burschen erhalten hatte. Es hatte neue Hoffnung in ihm keimen lassen. 

Nach und nach hatte er die einzelnen Höfe und Güter besucht und möglichst unauffällig nach weiteren Hinweisen und Informationen gesucht. Bisher hatte es ihm nichts eingebracht. Drei Namen hatte er noch auf seiner Liste, dann war auch diese Spur erschöpft. 

Was würde er tun, wenn er auch hier nirgends etwas über den Verbleib des Kronprinzen erfahren würde? Merlin wusste es nicht. 

Allerdings gab es da etwas, das ihn daran hinderte jetzt schon aufzugeben:   
In den letzten Tagen waren die Träume deutlicher geworden und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er Arthur immer deutlicher vor sich sehen können. Konnte es sein, das er in seiner Nähe war? 

Merlin hatte genug von Morganas seherischen Träumen miterlebt um zu wissen, dass dies durchaus möglich war. Bisher hatte er diese Gabe zwar nicht gehabt, aber seine Magie hatte ihm bereits die eine oder andere Überraschung beschert. 

Ein kleiner, lautloser Schatten, der plötzlich neben dem Feuer auftauchte, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er entspannte sich jedoch sofort wieder, als er sah, dass es ein Kater war. 

„Hallo. Du bist ja ein Hübscher“, begrüßt er das offensichtlich friedliche Tier freundlich. Er mochte Katzen und noch mehr mochte er ihre Hilfe bei der Mäuse- und Rattenjagd. Behutsam streckte er eine Hand aus und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Mund, als das Tier zutraulich näher kam und sich von ihm streicheln ließ. Offensichtlich gefiel es ihm, denn es drückte den Kopf auffordern in Merlins Handfläche.   
Merlin verstand und kraulte ihn sanft hinter den Ohren.   
„Na du, das gefällt dir wohl, wie?“

„Und ob mir das gefällt. Mach nur weiter. Mrrrrrr.“

Merlin riss erschrocken die Hand zurück und wich von dem Tier fort. „Was…?“

„Warum hörst du auf?“ Der Kater setzte sich manierlich hin und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, während er mit klaren grünen Augen den verblüfften Menschen vor sich musterte. Es sprach für den jungen Zauberer, dass er sitzen blieb und nicht schreiend davon rannte, wie so manche andere, die dem Zeitenwanderer begegnet waren. 

„Ich bin zwar ein Kater, aber ich bin auch ein Zeitenwanderer – ein magisches Wesen wie du. Es gibt für dich also keinen Grund, mich zu fürchten“, erklärte er dem Menschen. 

„Ich kenne da aber so einige andere magische Kreaturen, für die das ganz und gar nicht gilt“, gab Merlin zurück und betrachtete nun seinerseits neugierig das Tier. Es war ein langbeiniger, aber ansonsten eher schlanker Kater mit einem dunkel getigerten Fell und hellem Bauch- und Brusthaar. Er sah gut genährt aus und sein Fell glänzte im Schein des Feuers. Krank war er offensichtlich nicht. Er sah überhaupt wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Kater aus. Nur das gewöhnliche Kater nicht sprechen konnten. 

Merlin schluckte seine Überraschung hinunter und entspannte sich wieder.   
„Und warum kommst du ausgerechnet zu mir?“

„Eine kluge Frage. Dein Ruf, der dir vorauseilt, wird dir offensichtlich gerecht“, schnurrte der Kater. „Ich beobachte dich nun schon eine ganze Weile. Wie du mit Arthur umgehst, gefällt mir. Für meinen Geschmack hatte er sich zu einem üblen Burschen entwickelt, der so gar nicht der Person zu entsprechen schien, von der die Legenden erzählten. Aber seit du in Camelot aufgetaucht bist, sehe ich wieder einen Lichtschimmer am Horizont.“  
Der Kater leckte sich mit ein, zwei Zungenschlägen über die Pfote und fuhr sich damit über Nase und Stirn, glättete dann akribisch seine Barthaare. 

„Und warum tauchst du ausgerechnet jetzt auf? Hier? Mitten im Wald?“

„Warum nicht genau hier und jetzt? Es gibt eigentlich keinen besonderen Grund… das heißt…. Mrrrrja… eigentlich doch.“  
Diesmal war es die andere Pfote, die als Waschlappen herhalten musste. Dann, als Merlin noch immer nichts sagte, schaute der Kater ihn auffordern an. „Bist du gar nicht neugierig?“

Merlin zog eine Grimasse. „Du redest gerne und ich dachte, ich warte einfach mal, was du mir noch so erzählst. Irgendwann wird schon etwas dabei sein, mit dem ich etwas anfangen kann“, gab er grinsend zurück. Der Kater gefiel ihm und er schien wirklich nichts Böses im Schilde zu führen. Merlin blieb dennoch wachsam. Auch wenn er auf den ersten Blick harmlos war, konnte er sich damit auch täuschen. Bis jetzt war er zu vielen magischen Kreaturen begegnet, die ihm oder Arthur nach dem Leben getrachtet hatten. Obwohl… eine Ausnahme wäre auch mal nett. 

„Es gibt jemanden, der deine Hilfe braucht und ich habe mich entschlossen, einzugreifen und dich zu ihm zu bringen. Es könnte sonst zu lange dauern, bis du ihn von selbst findest“, ließ der Kater die Bombe platzen. 

Merlin kniff die Augen zusammen. „Arthur?“

„Mjau. Genau der. Er liegt verwundet in einem Stall, ausgepeitscht besser gesagt und wenn du dich nicht bald um seine Wunden kümmerst, wird er die nächsten Tage nicht überleben.“

Merlin stand auf und begann damit, das Feuer auszutreten. „Dann lass uns aufbrechen und…“, er warf einen neugierigen Blick auf den Kater, „unterwegs erklärst du mir, was ein Zeitenwanderer ist.“

~ . ~

Ich habe es ihm gerne erklärt.

Katzen, so war es schon immer, haben die Fähigkeit, wenn sie genügend Weisheit in sich vereint haben, sich durch Raum und Zeit zu bewegen. Manche können nur entscheiden, wo sie geboren werden wollen und hängen dann in diesem Leben bis zu ihrem Tode fest. Andere – so wie ich – können jederzeit ihren Aufenthaltsort selbst bestimmen. Wir wandern durch die Zwischenwelt und können, wann immer uns danach ist, einen Blick auf die Welt der Menschen werfen oder sie besuchen. In manchen Zeiten ist dies ganz amüsant, andere sind weniger angenehm. 

Merlin, Arthur und das Schicksal der beiden war mit dem meinen schon immer irgendwie verbunden. Nicht umsonst trage ich den Namen dieses großen Zauberers, der in dieser Zeit erst noch zu dem werden musste, der er in späteren Jahrzehnten sein würde. Doch jetzt schon konnte man hin und wieder etwas von dem in ihm sehen, was kommen würde. 

Merlin reagierte jedoch nicht sehr geschmeichelt als ich ihm meinen Namen verriet. Er bestand darauf mich schlicht und einfach Tomcat zu nennen. Sehr einfallsreich, muss ich schon sagen, aber Menschen waren nun mal so. Ich war damit zufrieden. 

~ . ~

Merlin gönnte sich keine Ruhe. So schnell es der gefrorene Boden zuließ, ritt er, den Anweisungen des Katers folgend, zu dem Hof, auf dem Arthur gefangen gehalten wurde.   
Als er an eine Brücke kam, die über eine sehr tiefe und wohl gut fünfzehn Meter breite Schlucht führte, hielt ihn der Kater zurück. Gut sechs Meilen entfernt konnte er den Hof am Rand eines Waldes liegen sehen. 

„Vorsicht. Die Brücke ist schon alt und ich habe gehört, dass die Knechte auf dem Hof munkeln, sie würde nicht mehr lange halten. Bregur hat ihre Bedenken und Warnungen bis jetzt aber nicht beachtet und nichts unternommen, um die Brücke auf Schäden untersuchen zu lassen“, informierte ihn der Kater, von seinem Posten auf dem Sattel des Packpferdes herab. Er hatte es sich dort bequem gemacht, weil er es nicht einsah, selbst zu laufen. Dem Pferd – und Merlin – war es egal. 

Merlin nickte nur knapp, stieg vom Pferd und band sein Packpferd an einem Baum an. Dann führte er sein Reitpferd hinüber, band es an und kehrte dann zurück, um sein Packpferd zu holen. Das bedrohliche Knarren und Knarzen der teilweise wirklich morschen Balken verursachte ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl. Erst als beide Pferde, er und der Kater sicher auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht angekommen waren, atmete er auf. 

„Hör mal, Tomcat, gibt es eigentlich eine Möglichkeit, die Schlucht zu umgehen?“, fragte er, während er in den tiefen Spalt hinabschaute. Die Schlucht verjüngte sich zum Grund hin, war jedoch so tief, dass er nicht wirklich erkennen konnte, wann sie aufhörte. 

„Sicher, aber es dauert wohl sehr lange, weshalb ja auch die Brücke errichtet worden ist. Warum hast du eigentlich nicht gleich danach gefragt?“

„Noch ist die Brücke ja da. Es könnte aber wichtig sein zu wissen, ob es einen anderen Weg vom Hof zur Stadt gibt.“  
Der Kater nickte nur knapp und rollte sich wieder auf seinem Sattel zusammen. Es war kein richtiger Sattel, mehr eine dicke Decke, die den Rücken des Pferdes vor den Riemen der schweren Packtaschen schützte, die zu beiden Seiten herabhingen und mit Kräutern, Tees, Tinkturen und Salben gefüllt waren. 

Merlin saß wieder auf und lenkte beide Pferde auf dem breiten Weg weiter, der ihn zum Hof führte. 

Kaum war er angekommen, wurde er auch schon von Knechten und Dienern des Hofes umringt. Bregur, der Bauer, war mit seiner Frau und mehrere Knechten vor drei Tagen aufgebrochen, um auf mehreren Märkten in der Umgebung Waren zu handeln. Er wurde für den nächsten Tag zurück erwartet.   
Dies waren bessere Nachrichten, als Merlin es sich erhofft hatte. Wenn er dem Kater glauben konnte – und er hatte sich dazu entschlossen es zu tun – dann war Arthur hier. Genauer gesagt im Schweinestall.   
Sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot, würde er ihn befreien und mit ihm fliehen. 

Zunächst jedoch musste er sich, um den Schein zu wahren, um die Gebrechen und Wehwehchen des Gesindes kümmern. Da Bregur ein kaltherziger, knauseriger Bauer war, der seinen Angestellten nur das Notwendigste zubilligte, gab es deren viele und Merlin war bis tief in die Nacht hinein beschäftigt. 

Schließlich, als alle behandelt zu sein schienen, erinnerte sich ein Knecht an den Stallburschen im Schweinestall.   
„Heiler, da ist noch ein Arbeiter auf dem Hof, den ihr euch mal anschauen solltet. Er hat gestohlen und wurde dafür ausgepeitscht. Der Herr will jedoch, dass er versorgt wird. Vielleicht habt ihr ja eine billige Salbe für seine Wunden. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Bauer viel Geld für ihn ausgeben will.“ Der Mann drehte seine Kappe in den Händen, während er sprach und Merlin wunderte sich etwas über dessen fast scheue Bitte. 

„Sicher werde ich ihn mir ansehen. Bringt ihn zu mir.“

„Das geht nicht. Er ist im Stall eingesperrt und darf nicht hinaus. Er ist einer der Leibeigenen, die Bregur in Alaisdaer ersteigert hat. Ihr werdet zu ihm gehen müssen.“

„In den Schweinestall?“ Merlin rümpfte in gespieltem Abscheu die Nase. Er wollte es nicht riskieren, den Argwohn der Knechte zu wecken, die ihn teilweise reichlich misstrauisch beäugten. Nur wenige von ihnen schienen ihm zu vertrauen.   
„Also gut, wenn es denn sein muss. Sagt mir wenigstens, was genau ihm fehlt, damit ich die richtigen Medikamente gleich mitnehmen kann. Nicht dass nachher meine ganzen Satteltaschen nach Stall riechen“, murrte er. 

„Er wurde mit Ruten ausgepeitscht und bis jetzt wurden die Wunden nicht versorgt. Reicht euch das, als Auskunft?“ Der Knecht, der ihn Arthurs wegen angesprochen hatte, wurde brummig. Seine Geduld schien am Ende zu sein.   
„Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dann lasst es. Er wird ohnehin nicht mehr lange am Leben sein, wenn Bregur erst mal mit ihm fertig ist“, murmelte er und wollte sich schon abwenden. Merlin griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück.   
„Wie meint ihr das?“

„Nichts weiter. Kommt ihr jetzt mit, oder nicht?“

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin ja schon dabei, meine Sachen zusammen zu suchen“, beschwichtigte ihn Merlin, während er in seinen Satteltaschen kramte und Alkohol zum Desinfizieren, eine Wundsalbe und saubere Tücher heraus holte. Dann nickte er dem Knecht zu.   
„Also los jetzt. Wo ist dieser Bursche?“

~ . ~

Merlin verschlug es den Atem, als er in den dämmrigen Stall trat. Die Luft war zum Schneiden und es stank bestialisch. Dagegen war die Luft in Arthurs luftigen und großzügigen Pferdställen der reinste Balsam. 

Zunächst sah er Arthur nicht, doch dann entdeckte er die halbnackte, eng zusammengerollte Gestalt, die auf einem kleinen Haufen noch halbwegs sauberen Strohs kauerte. Unwillkürlich schnappte er nach Luft. 

Der Knecht war in der Tür stehen geblieben. „Ich bleibe draußen. Wenn ihr fertig seid, klopft an die Tür und ich lasse euch wieder raus.“

Merlin nickte nur und winkte ihm, er solle gehen. Dann, als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, eilte er zu Arthur und kniete sich neben ihn. 

„Arthur?“ Merlin rüttelte ihn behutsam an der Schulter – er war froh eine Stelle zu finden, die nicht mit Striemen übersäht war. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich Arthur regte. Er blinzelte träge und sichtlich mitgenommen und zunächst schien er Merlin nicht zu erkennen. 

„Arthur, ich bin es, Merlin. Ich hole Euch hier raus, aber zunächst… werde ich mich um Euren Rücken kümmern.“ Merlins Blick war vom Gesicht des Prinzen zu dessen geschundenen Rücken geglitten. Schnell tränkte er eines der Tücher mit dem Alkohol und begann damit, die Wunden abzutupfen. 

Als Arthur zischend Luft holte und zusammen zuckte, sah Merlin kurz auf. „Tut mir leid, das könnte jetzt etwas wehtun, Sire.“   
Er litt mit Arthur, hatte selbst schon die eine oder andere Schramme mit Gaius Alkohol behandelt und wusste, wie sehr das brannte. Aber egal, es musste sein. 

Arthur, in dessen Mimik langsam Leben kam, nickte knapp und biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Prozedur schien endlos zu dauern und beide waren erleichtert, als die Wunden fürs Erste gereinigt waren. Merlin hockte sich auf die Fersen zurück und schaute Arthur, der inzwischen ganz wach war, ins Gesicht. Der fiebrige Glanz und die sichtlich graue Haut gefielen ihm gar nicht.   
„Was habt Ihr angestellt, um ausgepeitscht zu werden? Nicht viel, nehme ich an“, fragte er betont fröhlich, um seinen Schrecken über die Umstände, in denen er Arthur aufgefunden hatte, zu überdecken. 

Arthur gab keine Antwort auf Merlins Frage, ignorierte auch den lockeren Tonfall. „Bitte, Merlin, bring mich hier raus.“ Er griff nach Merlins Handgelenk und drückte es fest. Seine Stimme war tonlos und ohne Kraft, zeigte mehr als deutlich die schlechte Verfassung, in der der Prinz war.   
Der Kater hatte Recht gehabt. Noch einige Tage und er wäre zu spät gekommen. 

„Ich werde Euch hier herausholen, Arthur. Bevor Bregur zurück ist, das verspreche ich!“  
Merlin griff nach Arthurs Hand und löste sie behutsam von seinem Handgelenk, dann drückte er sie fest.   
„Ich habe hier noch eine Salbe, die die Heilung beschleunigen wird. Lasst sie mich auftragen.“

Arthur nickte und beugte sich vor, damit Merlin leichter an den Rücken heran kam. Behutsam verteilte Merlin die Salbe auf der wunden Haut und half Arthur dann dabei, das raue Hemd überzuziehen.   
„Es ist besser als nichts, um die Wunden wenigstens etwas zu schützen. Seht zu, dass ihr nicht zu viel Schmutz hinein bekommt, ja?“, ermahnte er ihn. Sein Blick wanderte über die zerschlissene Kleidung und blieb an den eisernen Fußfesseln mit der viel zu kurzen Kette hängen. Er schluckte und konnte sich mühelos die Schmerzen vorstellen, die Arthur erdulden musste. Darum würde er sich sobald wie möglich kümmern. 

Mit einem letzten Blick und einem versichernden Händedruck stand Merlin auf und trat zur Tür. Er klopfte energisch dagegen. „Ich bin hier fertig, lasst mich aus diesem Gestank raus!“

Sofort schwang die Tür auf und der Knecht späte an ihm vorbei auf Arthur, der sich wieder auf seinem Lager zusammengerollt hatte. „Habt Ihr ihn versorgt?“

„Ja, aber viel konnte ich nicht für ihn tun. Er sollte aus diesem Dreck heraus.“

„Sobald Bregur hier ist, kommt er raus. Danach…“ Der Knecht unterbrach sich und winkte ab. „Das ist nichts für Eure Ohren. Kommt jetzt ins Haus, dort wartet ein warmes Essen auf Euch.“

~ . ~


	3. Chapter 3

Einige Stunden später, als alle sich zur Ruhe begeben hatten, schlich sich Merlin wieder zum Schweinestall. Vorsichtig sah er sich um, murmelte dann einige Silben und öffnete flink das nun offene Schloss. Die Tür öffnete sich leise knarrend und er hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Alles blieb jedoch ruhig. Nur eines der Schweine grunzte leise, bevor es sich wieder im Stroh auf die Seite legte und weiter schlief. 

Merlin eilte zu Arthur, der erschöpft und fiebernd noch immer so dalag, wie Merlin ihn verlassen hatte. Ein weiterer Zauberspruch und ein leichtes Klopfen mit der Hand, dann waren die Fußfesseln aufgebogen und er konnte sie von den wund gescheuerten Knöcheln streifen. Schnell versteckte er sie mit Hilfe einer Mistgabel im Mist.

Erst jetzt weckte er Arthur, der sich mit seiner Hilfe mühsam aufrappelte.   
So schnell es ging – er musste ihn fast tragen und Arthur war noch nie leicht gewesen und war es auch jetzt nicht, auch wenn er viel an Gewicht verloren hatte – führte Merlin ihn zu den Pferdeställen, wo seine beiden Tiere angebunden standen. Sie zu satteln und die Packtaschen aufzuladen war eine Arbeit von Augenblicken. 

Er half Arthur in den Sattel und schwang sich dann auf das Packpferd.   
„Duckt Euch, Arthur. Der Weg bis zum nächsten Wald ist leicht einsehbar und auch wenn es schon fast Nacht ist, können wir doch vom Haus aus leicht entdeckt werden.“

Arthur schwieg, tat jedoch worum Merlin ihn bat. Er war schwach und konnte sich nur mit Mühe im Sattel halten, wie es schien. Sicherheitshalber übernahm Merlin auch die Zügel von Arthurs Pferd. 

Merlin lenkte die Tiere so leise wie möglich aus dem Hof. Selbst den Hofhund, der an seiner Kette schlief, vergaß er nicht. Als sie sich ihm näherten, flüsterte er wieder einige Silben, die das Tier würden tief und fest schlafen lassen. 

„Gut gemacht, Zauberer“, flüsterte plötzlich eine leise Stimme hinter ihm und Merlin zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er beruhigte sich jedoch sofort wieder, als er das grüne Schimmern zweier Katzenaugen auf der Kruppe des Pferdes sah. „Tomcat! Musst du mich so erschrecken?“, zischte er und nahm die Zügel auf. Sofort fiel sein Tier in eine schnellere Gangart. So schnell es ging, und es Arthurs Zustand zuließ, galoppierten sie auf die Schlucht zu. 

Merlin schaute sich immer wieder um, doch hinter ihnen blieb alles ruhig und keine Laternen flammten auf. Ihre Flucht war unbemerkt geblieben. 

Kurz vor der Brücke zügelte Merlin die Pferde. Er war nervös und wollte so schnell wie möglich weiter. Jedes Tier wieder einzeln hinüber zu führen, würde zu lange dauern und Arthur konnte, wie es aussah, sein Pferd nicht selbst lenken.   
„Aerdhir brigdes fastenes at ahòr“, zischte Merlin und schaute konzentriert auf die morschen Balken der Brücke. Ein leichter goldener Schimmer legte sich darüber und zeigte an, dass der Zauber gewirkt hatte. 

Beruhigt trieb er sein Pferd an und lenkte es auf die Bohlen. 

~ . ~

Merlin atmete erst wieder auf, als sie sicher auf der anderen Seite angekommen waren. Dann drehte er sich im Sattel um und löste den Zauber auf. Der nächste, der die Brücke überquerte, spielte mit seinem Leben. 

Arthur hatte von dem ganzen Manöver nichts mitbekommen. Noch immer benommen hing er mehr im Sattel, als dass er saß. Merlin lenkte sein Pferd neben ihn.   
„Arthur? Seid ihr wach?“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Prinz antwortete. Seine Stimme war nur ein Krächzen. „Ja.“

„Gut. Wir werden nicht auf der Straße weiter reiten, da Bregur bald zurück erwartet wird. Ich möchte ihm nicht begegnen. Es gibt einen schmalen Pfad, der durch den Wald führt, aber dicht an der Straße entlang läuft. Ihr müsst Euer Pferd selbst lenken, schafft Ihr das?“

Arthur nickte knapp und Merlin reichte ihm deutlich zweifelnd die Zügel. „Sicher?“

„Ja. Reite voraus.“  
Die Stimme klang nun schon fester und Merlin fühlte neue Zuversicht aufkeimen. „Gut. Also, dann los.“

Er lenkte sein Pferd auf den Pfad, der einige Meter neben der Straße durchs Unterholz führte und einige Schlenker und Windungen vollführte. Die Äste hingen sehr tief und so mancher klatschte ihm oder Arthur ins Gesicht. Aber es war besser, als Bregur direkt in die Arme zu reiten. 

Immer wieder drehte sich Merlin besorgt nach Arthur um, doch der hielt sich wacker im Sattel und ließ seinem Pferd die Zügel lang, damit es sich seinen Weg selbst suchen und dem anderen Tier folgen konnte. 

Dann erklang das Geräusch einer Kutsche in der Ferne. 

~ . ~

Sofort war Merlin aus dem Sattel und zog auch Arthur schnell auf den Boden. „Versteckt Euch, dort hinter dem umgefallenen Baumstamm!“, forderte er ihn auf. „Ich bringe die Pferde tiefer in den Wald, damit sie uns nicht verraten.“

Bevor Arthur etwas sagen konnte, war Merlin verschwunden.   
Arthur stolperte zu dem Baumstamm und kniete sich dahinter auf den Boden. Die frische Luft im Wald und Merlins Gegenwart taten ihm gut und er spürte, wie die Kraft langsam wieder in ihn zurückkehrte. Das Fieber machte ihn benommen und er konnte nicht klar sehen, aber er war nicht mehr völlig unfähig zu reagieren, so wie noch vor einigen Stunden.   
Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und späte über den Stamm hinweg zur Straße. Nur einige junge Bäume versperrten ihm die Sicht.   
Plötzlich war Merlin wieder da. „Runter!“ Merlin drückte Arthurs Kopf wieder zurück auf den Boden.   
„Er kann Euch sehen, wenn Ihr so neugierig seid“, zischte er mit nur schlecht unterdrückter Wut. Er hatte den Prinzen nicht gerettet, nur damit er jetzt seinem Peiniger erneut in die Arme lief und erneut in Gefangenschaft geriet. 

Arthur gab ein ersticktes Grummeln von sich, fügte sich jedoch. Lauter und lauter wurden das Geräusch des Wagens und das Hufgetrappel der Pferde. Der Bauer und seine Frau unterhielten sich lachend und scherzend. Offenbar war ihre Handelsreise gut verlaufen und sie freuen sich auf die Ankunft am Hof. 

Merlin spürte, wie Arthur sich unter seinem Griff zu regen begann.   
„Ich muss diesen… Ich werde ihn töten!“ 

„Nein, Arthur. Ihr seid nicht in der Verfassung um zu kämpfen. Wir haben außerdem keine wirkungsvollen Waffen und er hat mehrere Bedienstete bei sich. Es wäre glatter Selbstmord.“

„Was Bregur mir angetan hat, fordert seinen Tod!“ Hass, wilde Entschlossenheit und noch etwas anderes, das Merlin noch nie in der Stimme Arthurs gehört hatte, klangen in den Worten mit. Es erschreckte ihn. Was mochte Arthur durchgemacht haben, dass er nun so empfand? 

„Ja, doch nicht durch Eure Hand und nicht jetzt. Die Brücke ist morsch und wird das Gewicht von Wagen und Reitern nicht mehr aushalten. Es war ein Wunder, dass wir überhaupt noch Heil hinüber gekommen sind“, versuchte er ihn zurück zu halten. Es war nicht einmal gelogen und auch Zauberei würde nicht nötig sein. Sie allein hatte die Brücke überhaupt gerade noch so passierbar gemacht. 

Merlins Worte schienen Arthur zu beruhigen, zumindest senkte er mit einem erschöpften Keuchen den Kopf und ließ sich von Merlin noch etwas tiefer in das Unterholz drücken. Ihrer beider Kleidung war schmutzig und es brach bereits die Dämmerung herein. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass keiner der Reiter, die Bregur begleiteten, sie entdecken würde. 

Der Wagen kam näher und fuhr vorbei, ohne dass etwas geschah. 

Merlin entspannte sich, doch er spürte, dass Arthur noch immer bereit war, sofort aufzuspringen und… Und was zu tun? Um sein Leben kämpfen? Bregur töten? Beides war wahrscheinlich, so wie er Arthur kannte. 

Er war der Gefangene des Bauern gewesen, die Ketten an seinen Füßen hatten es bezeugt. Was war noch geschehen?   
Merlin lauschte mit einem Ohr auf die Geräusche des sich entfernenden Gefährtes und betrachtete Arthur zum ersten Mal genauer. 

Der Prinz war abgemagert und tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Das Haar war wirr, verklebt und schmutzig und er stank eindeutig nach Stall. Ein dichter, ungepflegter Bart bedeckte Wangen und Kinn. Seine Haut war heiß und der unnatürliche Glanz in den Augen zeugte von hohem Fieber.   
Er musste ihn so schnell wie möglich an einen sicheren Ort bringen, wo er ihn würde pflegen können. Hier, mitten im Wald und ohne Schutz der noch kalten Witterung ausgesetzt, würde Arthur in seinem momentanen Zustand keine Chance haben. 

Plötzlich durchbrach ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen die angespannte Stille. Entsetzte Schreie folgten und wurden vom Lärm brechender Balken übertönt.   
Die Brücke stürzte ein. 

Mit einem Laut, der verdächtig nach einem Schluchzen klang, sackte Arthur in sich zusammen, dann war er still. Merlin schüttelte ihn besorgt an der Schulter, doch er Prinz wehrte ihn mit einer unwirschen Armbewegung ab. 

Merlin verharrte und beobachtete stumm den abgewandten Kopf. Nach einigen Minuten begann sich Arthur hoch zu stemmen, schaffte es aber kaum, so sehr zitterten seine Arme. Sofort war Merlin bei ihm und stützte ihn. Noch immer schweigend half er ihm auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm Platz zu nehmen. 

„Wartet hier, Arthur. Ich hole die Pferde.“

Arthur nickte nur stumm. 

Merlin beeilte sich, die beiden Tiere aus ihrem Versteck zu holen. Als er zurückkam, saß Arthur noch immer zusammengesunken auf dem Baumstamm und starrte ins Leere.

„Kommt, Sire. Ich helfe Euch.“  
Merlin zog Arthur auf die Füße und half ihm auf das Pferd zu steigen. Arthur war ein guter Reiter und er vollführte die notwendigen Bewegungen nun mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit und mehr Kraft als bei ihrer Flucht vom Hof. Dennoch war er immer noch sichtlich geschwächt. Als er sicher im Sattel saß, schwang sich auch Merlin auf sein Pferd, nahm Arthurs beim Zügel und lenkte beide auf den Weg hinaus. 

Arthur hielt sich wacker und auch als Merlin zu einer schnelleren Gangart drängte, nickte er nur und schaffte es im Sattel zu bleiben.   
Merlin wagte es erst nach einer Stunde langsamer zu werden. Zwar war die Brücke über die Schlucht zerstört, doch wusste er nicht, ob es nicht inzwischen doch den einen oder anderen Verfolger gab. 

Schließlich erreichte er die Gegend, in der er vor einigen Tagen gerastet hatte. Vielleicht konnte er Arthur dazu bewegen in dem kleinen Teich zu baden. Es würde zumindest helfen, den Schmutz und den Gestank loszuwerden, der wie eine zweite Haut an Arthur klebte.   
Wenn er wirklich die ganze Zeit im Stall untergebracht gewesen war, wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte, war dies auch kein Wunder. 

Inzwischen war eine mondlose Nacht hereingebrochen und Merlin orientierte sich im Licht der Sterne. Er wagte es nicht, eine Fackel zu entzünden. Nicht hier so dicht an der Straße.   
Auf der Lichtung, die von dichtem Unterholz umgeben war, würde er ein Feuer entzünden können, tröstete er sich selbst. 

Sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu Arthur, der inzwischen nur noch von den hohen Beinstützen gehalten mehr im Sattel hing als das er saß. Merlin, dem nur die dünne Decke des Packpferdes als Sattel zur Verfügung stand, tat jeder Knochen in seiner Kehrseite weh. 

Schließlich öffnete sich der schmale Pfad, der durchs Unterholz führte. Arthur duckte sich instinktiv dicht an den Pferdehals hinunter, als ihm die ersten Zweige ins Gesicht peitschten und blieb in dieser Haltung, bis Merlin die Pferde zügelte. 

„Wo sind wir?“ Arthurs heisere Stimme erschreckte Merlin und er eilte an seine Seite, um ihm beim Absteigen zu helfen. 

„Vorerst in Sicherheit. Es ist eine Lichtung, die ich vor einigen Tagen entdeckte. Sie ist weit genug von der Straße weg.“

Arthur ließ sich aus dem Sattel gleiten und sackte schwer gegen Merlin. Als dieser seinen Rücken umfing um ihn zu stützen, stöhnte Arthur gequält auf. 

„Euer Rücken? Sind die Schmerzen schlimmer geworden?“ Merlin versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas in Arthurs Mimik zu erkennen, doch dieser wandte den Kopf ab. 

„Es ist nichts!“, knirschte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. 

Merlin ignorierte Arthurs Sturheit, steuerte ihn zu einem Flecken Gras und bedeutete ihm, sich dort hinzusetzen. Dann schob er, jeden Protest ignorierend, das schmutzige Hemd nach oben und inspizierte den Rücken des Prinzen. Zwar hatte er den Rücken bereits behandelt, aber Merlin war nicht auf das vorbereitet, was er nun zu sehen bekam. 

Die Wunden hatten sich entzündet und die Haut am Rücken war rot und geschwollen. An mehrere Stellen war gelblicher Eiter sichtbar. Behutsam tastete Merlin mit der Hand dicht an einige der Wunden heran, um die Temperatur zu fühlen. 

Arthur ließ es geschehen und selbst als Merlin mit kaum unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme vor sich hinmurmelte, schwieg er lange. Irgendwann hob er den Kopf und suchte müde Merlins Blick. 

„Kannst du die Schmerzen lindern? Irgendwas…?“

Merlin nickte mit angespannter Miene und kramte in seinen Satteltaschen nach einem noch halbwegs sauberen Tuch und der Wasserflasche.   
“Ich muss die Wunden erst wieder reinigen und dann kann ich eine von Gaius’ Salben auftragen. Wartet einen Moment, ich hole frisches Wasser für den gröbsten Schmutz.“

So schnell es sie Dunkelheit zuließ rannte Merlin zu dem kleinen Teich. Er füllte die Wasserflasche und wusch das Tuch aus, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.   
Der Teich wurde von einem träge fließenden Seitenarm eines Baches gebildet, der sich einige Dutzend Meter weiter durch den Wald wand. Das Wasser stand fast und wurde nur sehr langsam durch frisches ersetzt, war aber klar und rein. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter um sicher zu gehen, dass Arthur ihm nicht gefolgt war. Dann murmelte er einige Silben und deutete mit der Hand auf den Teich.   
Sofort stieg feiner Dampf von der Oberfläche auf. Zufrieden tauchte Merlin die Hand in das nun warme Wasser. Die Temperatur war noch zu heiß, doch bis er mit Arthur wieder hier war, würde es genau passen. 

Zufrieden machte er sich auf den Rückweg. 

Arthur war eingenickt, als er ihn erreichte. Behutsam rüttelte er ihn wach.   
„Arthur! Kommt, ich habe einen kleinen Teich mit warmem Wasser entdeckt. Er muss eine heiße Quelle haben. Dort könnt Ihr baden.“

Merlin wusste, wie wichtig Sauberkeit und ein gepflegte Aussehen für Arthur waren. Als Prinz war es ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Sein jetziger Zustand musste die Hölle für ihn sein. Von den Schmerzen einmal abgesehen.

Arthur wurde langsam wach und blinzelte erschöpft.   
„Baden? Bei dieser Kälte? Es ist Winter, Merlin, oder ist dir das entgangen?“  
Es waren die Worte, die Merlin von ihm erwartet hatte, doch es fehlte der bissige Spott. Es musste Arthur schlechter gehen, als es den Anschein hatte. 

„Das Wasser ist warm. Ich kann Eure Kleider auswaschen und sie an einem Feuer trocknen. Ihr könnt ja so lange im Wasser blieben.“

Arthur musterte ihn mit einem irritierten Blick, ließ sich aber von ihm auf die Beine ziehen und zu dem aufgewärmten Teich führen. Dort angekommen schaute er überrascht auf die Dampfschwaden, die von der Oberfläche aufstiegen. 

„Du hattest Recht! Das Wasser ist wirklich warm.“

„Seht Ihr, Ihr hört mir einfach zu wenig zu“, grummelte Merlin und half seinem Herrn, die schmutzige Kleidung auszuziehen. Die Dunkelheit verbarg viel, doch nicht wie mager Arthur geworden war.   
Er war nie wirklich so mager wie Merlin gewesen, doch er war muskulös und man hatte ihn auch nicht als fett bezeichnen können. Doch nun schien er einen großen Teil seiner Muskeln verloren zu haben und die Haut spannte sich trocken und von den scharfen Ausdünstungen im Stall angegriffen, über die Knochen. 

Die Wunden im Rücken sahen schlimm aus. Es war dringend notwenig, sie zu reinigen um eine Blutvergiftung zu verhindern. Merlin lobte sich selbst für seinen guten Einfall, das Wasser aufzuheizen. 

Mit Merlins Hilfe ließ sich Arthur in das nun angenehm warme Wasser gleiten. Er fand auf einigen Steinen, die dicht am Ufer lagen, Halt genug um sich entspannt setzen zu können. Während Merlin in der nahen Umgebung – er ließ Arthur keinen Moment aus den Augen – genug Holz für ein kleines Feuer sammelte, wusch sich Arthur mit langsamen, müden Bewegungen Dreck und Gestank vom Körper. Ein Stück Seife, das Merlin in der Satteltasche mitgenommen hatte, tat ihm nun gute Dienste. 

Das helle Flackern eines Feuers und ein Plätschern dicht neben sich sagten ihm, dass Merlin noch immer in der Nähe war. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass der Alptraum nun vorbei war, doch Arthur fühlte sich, als würde eine dichte Nebelbank ihn einhüllen. Die Wärme des Wassers entspannte wenigstens seine schmerzenden Glieder und linderte die brennenden Schmerzen im Rücken.   
Es war so angenehm, dass Arthur darum kämpfte, nicht einzuschlafen. Gerade als er kurz davor war, der Erschöpfung nachzugeben, rief ihn Merlin und forderte ihn auf, wieder ans Ufer zu kommen. 

Träge und so langsam, als müsste er sich durch zähen Schlamm kämpfen, tat Arthur worum Merlin ihn gebeten hatte. Dort wartete bereits seine frisch gewaschene Kleidung auf ihn. Der Stoff war rau und an vielen Stellen zerrissen. Aber er war jetzt sauber und stank eher nach dem Rauch des Feuers, als nach dem Stall, in dem er die letzten Wochen verbracht hatte. Kurz wunderte er sich darüber, wie die Kleidung bei der kalten Witterung so schnell hatte trocknen können – das Feuer war dafür definitiv zu klein. Dann entwich ihm der Gedanke jedoch wieder und er kümmert sich nicht weiter darum. Das Gefühl wieder einigermaßen sauber zu sein und gewaschene Kleidung zu tragen, war viel zu angenehm um über solche Nebensächlichkeiten zu grübeln. 

Merlin drückte ihm ein Stück Brot und etwas getrocknetes Fleisch in die Hand.   
„Ihr müsst etwas Essen, Arthur. Ihr seid krank und die Wunden auf Eurem Rücken haben sich entzündet. Wenn Ihr nichts esst, habt Ihr keine Kraft, um wieder gesund zu werden“, mahnte er ihn mit einer Stimme, die für Arthur sehr nach Gaius klang. Schweigend gehorchte er. Es tat so gut, einfach nicht denken zu müssen. 

Merlin hockte neben Arthur und beobachtete besorgt, wie dieser mit mechanischen Bewegungen aß und dabei stumpf in die Flammen starrte. Dies war nicht der Arthur, der ihn vor knapp vier Monaten zum Abschied geküsst hatte! Was war nur geschehen? 

~ . ~

Am nächsten Morgen, nach einer Nacht, die Merlin nicht viel erholsamen Schlaf gebracht hatte, weckte er Arthur, zwang ihn erneut etwas zu essen und überredete ihn dann dazu wieder aufzusitzen. 

Sie mussten weiter und Merlin wusste, dass er dringend einen trockenen und sauberen Ort brauchte, an dem sie sicher waren. Ealdor kam ihm in den Sinn, doch das kleine Dorf war zwei Tagesreisen entfernt, wenn er ihren momentanen Aufenthaltsort richtig einschätzte. Zu weit für Arthur. 

Er vermied die breite Straße, sondern ritt die meiste Zeit über quer durch Wälder und Wiesen. Er kannte die Gegend nicht, orientierte sich nur an der Sonne. Er war müde und jeder Knochen in seinem Leib schmerzte. Wie mochte es da Arthur gehen?

Immer wieder hielt Merlin an um ihm einen von Gaius Heiltränken einzuflössen, ihn zum trinken zu zwingen oder um einfach nach seinem Fieber und seinen Wunden zu sehen.   
Arthurs Zustand schien stabil zu sein, doch er war blasser als Merlin ihn jemals gesehen hatte, er fror und er schwieg. 

Statt Merlin aufzuziehen oder ihm Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, starrte der Prinz nur stumm vor sich hin. Es schien ihm nicht bewusst zu sein, wo sie waren und wohin sie ritten. Alles, was er tat, war sich halbwegs aufrecht im Sattel zu halten. Doch da er seit frühester Kindheit ritt, vermutete Merlin eher, dass es mehr instinktive Reflexe waren, die ihn auf dem Pferd hielten, als eigener aktiver Wille. 

Irgendwann hatte Merlin es satt, sich ständig unter Ästen hindurch ducken zu müssen – die Arthur oft genug ins Gesicht klatschten, weil er eben nicht auswich – oder Umwege reiten zu müssen, weil der Wald vor ihnen zu dicht war.   
Als er eine Straße durch die Stämme hindurch erspähte, lenkte er die Pferde dorthin. Die Gefahr hier noch von Bregurs Männern gefunden zu werden, erschien ihm verschwinden gering. Zudem waren sie hier in einer Gegend, von der sich die Barbaren bis jetzt fern gehalten hatten, so dass sie auch vor ihnen sicher sein würden. 

Nun kamen sie schneller voran und zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass ihm die Gegend erstaunlich bekannt vorkam. Sollte er näher an Ealdor sein, als er vermutet hatte? 

Am Abend eines sowohl für Reiter als auch für die Pferde anstrengenden Tages tauchte die Silhouette eines kleinen Ortes an einem Horizont auf, der Merlin nur zu bekannt war. So etwas wie Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. 

Er ließ die Pferde einen Moment rasten und aus einem seichten Bach trinken, dann trieb er sie erneut voran. 

Die Nacht war schon hereingebrochen, als er die ersten Häuser erreichte. Nur noch wenige Menschen waren auf den Straßen, doch er musste niemanden nach dem Weg fragen. Die irritierten und teilweise ängstlichen Blicke ignorierte er. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr dafür übrig. 

Als er ein ganz bestimmtes Haus erreichte, zügelte er die Pferde und ließ sich müde aus dem Sattel gleiten. Man hatte ihn wohl gehört, denn an einem der Fenster wurde ein Vorhang zur Seite geschoben. Im nächsten Moment schwang die Tür auf und eine Frau stürmte auf ihn zu. 

„Merlin! Wo kommst du her und wie siehst du aus? Was ist geschehen?“

Merlin schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf. „Mutter. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Arthur… er ist…“ Er schluckte und lehnte sich kurz gegen die Hauswand. Arthur saß noch immer vorn übergesunken im Sattel.   
Hunith hob die Laterne, die sie in der Hand hielt und als der Lichtschein auf die ausgezehrte Gestalt fiel, schlug sie erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Sie fasste sich aber schnell wieder und rief einige Männer aus den benachbarten Häusern herbei, die ihr halfen, den halb bewusstlosen Prinzen in ihr Haus zu bringen. 

Schnell richtete sie in einer Ecke des Hauptraumes ein möglichst bequemes Bett aus einer Bettstatt, dicken gewebten Decken und einigen Fellen. Dann bedeutete sie ihren Nachbarn Arthur darauf zu legen. 

Merlin hatte sich müde und schweigend auf eine Bank gesetzt und war kurz davor einzudösen. Hunith bemerkte es.   
„Merlin. Bitte komm und hilf mir.“

Merlin brauchte einen Moment um in die Realität zurück zu finden. Dann stemmte er sich von der Bank hoch und trat zu seiner Mutter. „Was soll ich tun?“

„Wir müssen ihn ausziehen. Als Aydan und Elrin ihn hereingetragen haben, habe ich gesehen, dass seine Kleidung am Rücken blutverschmiert ist und er scheint auch sonst verletzt zu sein.“

Merlin starrte dumpf auf Arthur, der reglos und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag. Nur das schwache Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes sagte ihm, dass er noch lebte. Wie oft musste er ihn noch so sehen? 

„Er war gefangen genommen worden. Ich habe ihn in einem Schweinestall gefunden und befreit. Wir sind zwei Tage lang geritten… oder waren es mehr… ich weiß es nicht… Er hat Wunden… am Rücken und an den Knöcheln… ich…“

Hunith fing ihn auf und führte ihn zu einem Stapel Decken, bevor er in sich zusammen sacken konnte. „Du brauchst genau so Ruhe wie er, wie mir scheint. Setz dich einen Moment. Ich hole einen Strohsack für dich, dort kannst du dich fürs Erste ausruhen.“

„Elrin hat mir erzählt, was los ist und ich dachte, ich bringe dir ein paar Decken… wer ist das? Prinz Arthur?“, erklang plötzlich eine andere Stimme und Hunith fuhr erschrocken herum. Vor ihr stand Sirtha, ihre Nachbarin und Elrins Frau, und streckte ihr einige Decken entgegen.   
„Ich dachte mir, du könntest Hilfe gebrauchen, wenn es stimmte, was Elrin über den Zustand deiner Gäste sagte“, fügte sie erklärend hinzu. 

„Danke! Das kann ich wirklich. Würdest du für Merlin eine Bettstatt richten? Dort drüben liegt ein Strohsack, den ich heute erst frisch gestopft habe. Das muss fürs Erste genügen. Um Prinz Arthur werde ich mich selbst kümmern.“

„Es ist also wirklich der Prinz? Was ist geschehen? Er sieht schrecklich aus.“

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, Sirtha. Merlin ist zu erschöpft, um irgendeinen zusammenhängenden Satz von sich zu geben und Arthur ist bewusstlos. Kannst du mir warmes Wasser bereiten? Er scheint verletzt zu sein und ich möchte die Wunden reinigen.“

~ . ~

Arthur verschlief, abwechselnd von Hunith und Merlin bewacht, die Nacht und den ganzen nächsten Tag. Erst als wieder die Nacht hereinbrach, begann er sich langsam zu regen und schlug schließlich die Augen auf. 

Sein Blick fiel auf Merlin, der zusammengesunken auf einer schmalen Bank saß und offenbar eingenickt war. Etwas an Merlin war anders als sonst, doch Arthur war sich nicht sicher, was es war. Er wirkte irgendwie älter und weniger wie der ungeschickte Junge, der er war. Vielleicht spielten ihm aber auch die langen Schatten, die im Raum lagen, einen Streich.   
Er schaute sich in dem kleinen sauberen Raum um, registrierte dabei ein dunkles Tuch – eine Wolldecke? – das an den Deckenbalken aufgehängt worden war und die Nische, in der er auf einem überraschend bequemen und warmen Bett lag, vom Rest des Zimmers abtrennte.   
Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, dass Merlin ihn in ein Dorf gebracht hatte. Dann hatten Männer ihn vom Pferd gehoben und in ein Haus gebracht. Danach verschwammen die Bilder und er konnte nicht genau sagen, was Traum, was Alptraum und was Realität gewesen war. 

Ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Rücken bestätigte ihm jedoch, dass die Schläge, die er erhalten hatte, kein Alptraum gewesen waren. Behutsam, um die verheilenden Wunden nicht zu sehr zu belasten, schob er sich im Bett höher und setzte sich schließlich auf. Überrascht stellt er fest, dass er zwar keine Tunika, dafür aber eine warme Hose aus derber Wolle trug.

Wo war er und wer hatte ihn versorgt? Merlin? Waren sie in Ealdor?   
Vermutlich.   
Es lag in Cendrecs Reich, nahe der Grenze zu Camelot und Merlin stammte aus diesem Dorf. Seine Mutter lebte noch immer hier. War dies ihr Haus? 

Arthur war zwar schon einmal hier gewesen, doch damals hatte er keine Muße gehabt, sich alles genauer anzusehen.  
Die leisen Geräusche eines Ortes, in dem der Abend angebrochen war, klangen zu ihm herein und er kuschelte sich wieder unter die wärmenden Decken, legte sich dabei so, dass er Merlin sehen konnte. 

Die Situation erschien ihm seltsam unwirklich. Er lag hier, verletzt, gerade noch lebend aus einem Schweinestall entkommen – mit Merlins Hilfe, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, [style type=“italic]wie[/style] Merlin das geschafft hatte – und hörte den leisen Stimmen und Geräuschen zu.   
Es gab keine Eile, keine Pflichten, keine Aufgaben, denen er nachkommen musste. Er konnte einfach hier liegen und Merlin beim Schlafen zusehen. Sie waren in Sicherheit. 

Merlin würde nicht schlafen, [style type=“italic]wären[/style] sie hier nicht in Sicherheit. Oder doch? Arthur war sich nicht wirklich sicher und konnte auch nach all den Monaten, die Merlin nun schon sein Diener war, dessen Verhalten noch immer nicht vorhersagen. Merlin war und blieb unberechenbar – von seiner Ungeschicklichkeit einmal abgesehen. 

Dennoch wollte Arthur ihn nicht mehr missen, auch wenn er die Gründe dafür selbst gar nicht so genau benennen wollte. 

Merlin zuckte im Schlaf leicht zusammen und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Dann rutschte er auf seiner Bank etwas zur Seite, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien weiter zu schlafen. Es war Arthur ein Rätsel, wie man in einer solch unbequemen Position überhaupt einnicken konnte. Schlafen musste eine Qual sein. 

„Merlin!“, rief er ihn leise und sofort war sein schlanker Diener munter. 

„Ihr seid wach!“, stellte Merlin breit lächelnd fest und eilte an das Lager des Prinzen. 

„Offensichtlich. Wo sind wir, Merlin?“

Merlin kniete sich neben das Bett und fühlte mit dem Handrücken an Arthurs Stirn, ob dieser noch immer fieberte. Es schien nicht so zu sein, denn er ließ die Hand sichtlich erleichtert sinken.   
„In Ealdor“, plapperte er aufgekratzt. „Ich habe Euch her gebracht. Ihr hattet Fieber und wart verletzt, da erschien mir das als das Sicherste. Ihr habt einen ganzen Tag lang geschlafen, Sire. Ihr müsst durstig sein… und hungrig! Ich werde Euch gleich etwas…“

Merlin sprang auf und wollte schon die Decke zurückschlagen, die die kleine Nische vom Rest des Raumes abteilte, als Arthur ihn mit einem raschen Griff am Arm festhielt.   
„Bleib, Merlin. Ich bin nicht durstig, zumindest nicht so sehr, dass ich sofort Wasser bräuchte.“

Merlin blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Fragend schaute er auf ihn hinunter und sie sahen sich schweigend an.   
Arthur musterte die dunklen Schatten unter Merlins Augen, bemerkte, dass sein Diener noch magerer geworden zu sein schien, als er es ohnehin schon immer gewesen war. Er sah die längeren Haare und vor allem registrierte er erst jetzt den dichten Bart, der Kinn und Wangen Merlins bedeckte. Dies war es, was den anderen so seltsam hatte aussehen lassen.   
„Du hast einen Bart?“, platzte es aus Arthur heraus und er starrte fasziniert darauf. Warum war ihm das nicht sofort aufgefallen? Es sah so seltsam und so… unpassend aus, in Merlins jugendlichen Zügen. 

Merlin begann breit zu grinsen, was auch der Bart nicht verbergen konnte. „Ihr auch, Sire.“

Überrascht griff sich Arthur an die Wange, fuhr dann tastend über Lippen und Kinn. Es stimmte. Dichtes, raues Haar bedeckte die Haut.   
„Warum?“, war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel. 

„Das passiert, wenn man sich als Mann nicht regelmäßig rasiert“, gab Merlin zurück und hob erneut die Decke an. „Ich hole ein Rasiermesser… und etwas zu essen und zu trinken.“

Bevor Arthur reagieren konnte war Merlin verschwunden. Er hörte ihn mit Geschirr hantieren und leise mit einer anderen Person reden. Vermutlich Hunith.   
Nachdenklich rieb sich Arthur über die Wangen. Es stimmte, er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu rasieren. Er hätte jedoch nie gedacht, dass ein Bart in nur wenigen Wochen so lang werden konnte. Irritiert stellte er fest, dass er es bisher gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Bevor er sich weiter in dem Gedanken verlieren konnte, war Merlin mit einem Rasierbesteck zurück. Er legte Arthur ein Tuch um die Schultern und begann dann damit, den Wildwuchs im Gesicht des Prinzen zu entfernen. Die Haut, nicht mehr an die tägliche Rasur gewöhnt, begann bald zu brennen, doch Arthur beklagte sich nicht. 

Dies war etwas, was Merlin jeden Morgen im Schloss für ihn getan hatte – es gehörte zu seinen Pflichten. Arthur ließ die bekannte und verraute Prozedur schweigend über sich ergehen. Es hüllte ihn in einen Kokon, der es ihm möglich machte, alles was geschehen war, in weite Ferne zu schieben. Nur dieser Moment war alles, was ihn im Augenblick interessierte. 

Merlin drehte sein Kinn etwas zur Seite und bat ihn, den Kopf zu heben. Wie in Trance reagierte Arthur. Er fühlte sich nach langer Zeit wieder sicher.   
Die nächsten Worte seines Dieners holte ihn unsanft aus seiner Lethargie.

„Wir sollten so bald wie möglich nach Camelot aufbrechen.“

„Warum? Es gibt dort im Moment nichts, was wichtige wäre“, gab Arthur eher unwillig zurück. 

„Warum?“ Merlin stemmte einen Moment lang die Arme in die Seiten und musterte Arthur mit zur Seite gelegtem Kopf, bevor er mit der Rasur fortfuhr. „Als ich gerade losreiten wollte um nach Euch zu suchen, kam ein Bote am Hof an. Er hatte Euren blutigen Helm bei sich und brachte die Nachricht von Eurem Tod. Jeder am Hofe glaubt sicher, Ihr wäret nicht mehr am Leben!“ 

„Dann gibt es ja keinen Grund, sofort aufzubrechen.“

„SIRE!“ Merlin war sichtlich entsetzt. Er wusste, dass etwas an Arthur seltsam war, aber ein solches Verhalten passte überhaupt nicht zu seinem Charakter. Er war ein Draufgänger, der eher dazu neigte zu handeln und dann zu überlegen. Vor allem wenn es um die Jagd oder ein anderes Abenteuer ging.   
Dies hier war aber kein Abenteuer, sondern für die Menschen am Hofe bitterer ernst und genau das versuchte er auch wortreich dem Prinzen zu erklären. 

Arthur schien sich die Tirade sogar anzuhören, winkte dann jedoch ab und unterbrach Merlin barsch mitten im Satz.   
„Sei einfach still, Merlin. Ich will jetzt noch nicht nach Camelot zurückkehren und abgesehen davon bin ich auch nicht in der Verfassung dazu. Wenn es für deine Mutter keine zu große Belastung ist, würde ich es vorziehen, noch einige Tage zu bleiben. Darüber hinaus… ich will nicht über das reden, was geschehen ist.“ 

Arthur erreichte es nur selten Merlin sprachlos zu machen; es gab immer noch einen Kommentar, der Merlin einfiel. Doch diesmal hatte er es geschafft. 

Zu verblüfft und besorgt, um weiter auf ihre baldige Abreise zu dringen, arbeitete Merlin still weiter. In seinem Kopf jedoch rumorte es.   
Er wusste noch immer nicht, was Arthur erlebt hatte. Sein körperlicher Zustand war Besorgnis erregend, doch nicht lebensgefährlich… nicht mehr. Was seinen Geist anging… Merlin fürchtete, dass Arthur unter der Gefangenschaft stärker gelitten hatte, als man es ihm ansah. Wie es schien, würde er aus dem Prinzen im Augenblick keine weiteren Informationen heraus bekommen und er wusste auch nicht, wie er ihm helfen konnte.  
Er beschloss, das Thema fürs Erste ruhen zu lassen. 

„So fertig.“ Merlin wischte die letzten Reste des Rasierschaums mit einem feuchten Tuch ab und stemmte zufrieden die Hände in die Seiten, während er Arthurs nun wieder glatte Wangen betrachtete. Dann änderte sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen.   
„Ihr seid mager geworden, Sire.“ Er sprach leise und eine seltsame Traurigkeit schwang in den Worten mit.   
Sie zwang Arthur zu reagieren. Langsam schaute er zu Merlin auf.   
„Ja… aber ich lebe noch.“ 

Er sprach es nicht aus, doch Merlin konnte die Dankbarkeit, die Arthur fühlte, in seinen Augen sehen, aber auch, dass das Thema Arthur unangenehm zu sein schien. Mit einem breiten Grinsen deutete er auf die geröteten Wangen Arthurs.   
„Besser? Euer Gesicht, meine ich.“

„Viel besser.“ Arthur rieb sich prüfend mit den Händen über die nun glatt rasierten Wangen. Er hasste es, wenn er unrasiert war.   
„Es tut gut… wieder wie ein Mensch auszusehen.“ Ein Lächeln, ein Schatten des breiten fröhlichen Grinsens, das früher seine Neckereien begleitet hatte, erschien in den hageren Zügen. „Auch wenn dir der wilde Bart ein gewisses… verwegenes Aussehen verleiht.“

Merlin grinste breit zurück und machte sich daran, das Rasiermesser wieder sicher zu verstauen. Arthurs Worte erinnerten ihn daran, dass auch er sich dringend rasieren sollte. Zwar hatte der ungewohnte Bart, den er sich wegen der Kälte und auch ein wenig als Tarnung hatte wachsen lassen, seinen Dienst erfüllt, doch er freute sich darauf, ihn wieder entfernen zu können. 

„Ich werde mal sehen, ob meine Mutter eine Salbe für Euer Gesicht hat. Die Haut ist gereizt und ich weiß, dass sie immer irgendwelche Salben für solche Fälle zur Hand hat. Ihr solltet Euch inzwischen wieder hinlegen und schlafen.   
Merlin wartete nicht auf Arthurs Erwiderung, sondern machte mit der Decke in der Hand deutlich, dass er nicht eher gehen würde, bis er Arthur wieder warm zugedeckt hatte.   
Bevor er die Decke, die als Trennwand fungierte, zurückschlug, wandte er sich noch einmal zu Arthur um. „Meine Mutter sagte vorhin, dass das Abendessen nicht mehr lange dauert. Könnt Ihr so lange warten, oder soll ich Euch vorher noch etwas bringen?“

Arthur schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Schon gut, Merlin. Ich habe weder Hunger noch Durst.“

Merlin nickte und schlüpfte unter der Decke durch.   
Schnell schlug er auch für sich etwas Rasierschaum auf und entfernte dann mit geübten Bewegungen den Bart. Seine Haut brannte nach der Prozedur und er erinnerte sich daran, dass es Arthur wohl nicht besser ging. Etwas klares Wasser, das er sich ins Gesicht klatschte, milderte das unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Gesicht. 

Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Hunith. 

Er fand seine Mutter schließlich in ihrem kleinen Garten, in dem sie etwas Gemüse und Kräuter pflegte. Sie verstand sich auf die Anwendung von Heilkräutern und viel von ihrem Wissen hatte sie an Merlin weitergegeben. Eben war sie dabei, einige frühe Blüten und die ersten grünen Triebe diverser Heilkräuter zu ernten, aus denen sie vermutlich einen Aufguss oder eine Tinktur herstellen wollte. Merlin lehnte sich gegen einen noch kahlen, alten Apfelbaum und schaute ihr versonnen zu. 

Hunith richtete sich auf und bemerkte ihren Sohn. „Gut siehst du aus“, empfing sie ihn mit einem Lächeln. Ihr Blick glitt prüfend über das nun wieder jungenhaft glatte Gesicht und die gerötete Haut.   
„Wie es scheint, könntest du etwas Salbe für deine Haut brauchen? Komm mit ins Haus. Ich gebe dir etwas und ich denke, du solltest auch Arthur etwas davon anbieten. Du hast ihn doch auch rasiert?“

„Was auch dringend nötig war. Salbe kann er auf jeden Fall aber auch brauchen!“ Merlin grinste und griff nach der hölzernen Schale, in der sie die Blüten und Kräuter gesammelt hatte. Dann folgte er ihr. 

Drinnen holte sie einen kleinen tönernen Topf mit einer kräftig gelben Salbe aus einem Schrank und reichte sie Merlin. „Hier, Ringelblumensalbe. Das wird euch beiden helfen.“ Sie lächelte und legte Merlin eine Hand auf die Schulter, wurde dann übergangslos ernst.   
„Ich beobachte dich seit ihr beide hier angekommen seid. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Merlin schien nicht antworten zu wollen und wandte den Blick ab. Dann ließ er den Kopf hängen und seufzte leise.   
„Wohl kaum. Arthur hat die wohl schlimmsten Monate seines Lebens hinter sich. In Camelot glaubt jeder, er wäre tot und ich kann ihn einfach nicht dazu bewegen, mit mir zurück zu kommen.“

„Das meinte ich nicht, Merlin. Du und Arthur… Ihr seid Freunde, mehr noch als zu jener Zeit, als ihr zum ersten Mal beide hier wart. Trotzdem ist da etwas zwischen euch, dass mir Sorge macht.“

„Du siehst Dinge, die nicht da sind, Mutter“, wehrte Merlin ab und wollte hinausgehen, doch eine überraschend kräftige Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück. 

„Tue ich das? Etwas beunruhigt dich und ich möchte, dass du mir sagst, was es ist.“

Merlin blieb stehen, sah sie aber nicht an. Stattdessen fixierte er einen Lichtfleck am Boden, dort wo die Sonne ihre Strahlen durch eines der kleinen Fenster schickte. Feine Staubkörnchen tanzten darin und für einen Moment lenkten sie ihn ab.   
„Ich… Ich mache mir Sorgen um Arthur. Er ist anders als…“

Ein leichtes Zupfen am Ärmel leitete ihn zu einer Bank und er setzte sich, als er die Kante der Sitzfläche in den Kniekehlen spürte. Hunith nahm neben ihm Platz.   
Sie musterte ihren Sohn, der mit gesenktem Kopf, die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, wie ein Häufchen Elend da hockte und vor sich hin starrte. Schließlich begann er leise zu sprechen. 

„Er ist so anders, so… unentschlossen. Er war sonst immer arrogant, eingebildet, manchmal ein richtiges Ekel, aber er wusste auch, was er wollte und tat genau das. Jetzt ist diese innere Kraft fort. Es ist, als ob in etwas aufzehrt. Ich weiß nicht genau, was vorgefallen ist. Ich fand ihn fiebrig und mit tiefen Wunden am Rücken in einem Schweinestall. Eine Kette war mit schweren Eisenringen an seinen Knöcheln befestigt. Sie war so kurz, dass er kaum gehen konnte.   
Er schien froh, mich zu sehen, doch er tat kaum etwas, um bei der Flucht zu helfen. Er war… leblos… ohne Kraft.   
Auf der Flucht konnten wir uns gerade noch vor Bregur verstecken. Das war der Bauer, der ihn ersteigert hatte. Er war auf dem Markt gewesen um zu handeln und kehrte eben zurück. Da war Arthur wieder kurz so, wie ich ihn kenne. Doch ich hielt ihn davon ab, Bregur zu stellen. Er war krank, verletzt und schwach und hatte keine Waffen. Was hätte er ausrichten können?   
Bregur musste eine Brücke überqueren, die durch das Gewicht des Wagens und seiner Begleiter einstürzte und alle in den Tod riss.   
Danach… Arthur ließ alles geschehen. Tat, was ich ihm sagte. Gut, er hatte Fieber und Schmerzen und deshalb dachte ich mir nicht viel dabei. Aber nun geht es ihm schon viel besser und es hat sich immer noch nichts geändert.“  
Mit einem hilflosen Blick schaute er zu seiner Mutter auf.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll? Wie kann ich ihm helfen?“

„Es liegt dir sehr viel an ihm.“ Hunith legte einen Arm um ihren Sohn und zog ihn beruhigend an sich. Sie konnte sehen, wie sehr Merlin sich um den Prinzen sorgte. 

„Naja… er ist mein Herr.“

„Nicht mehr?“ Der feine, amüsierte Tonfall zauberte ein kurzes Lächeln in Merlins Mundwinkel. 

„Nein… Ja… Irgendwie schon. Er ist ein… Freund.“

„Ein… Freund? Weshalb zögerst du so?“

„Es ist… bevor er in den Kampf zog... Er verabschiedete sich von mir und schien mir etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann…“ Merlin stoppte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist besser, ich behalte dies für mich.“   
Er wandte sich impulsiv zu Hunith um und sah sie bittend an. „Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Es ist nur… es ist etwas geschehen, über dass ich mir erst selbst noch klar werden muss, was es bedeutet. Vorher… kann ich es niemandem erzählen. Das verstehst du doch?“

Hunith nickte langsam und ernst. „Wenn es an der Zeit ist, wirst du es mir sagen.“

Sie stand auf, bedeutete Merlin jedoch, noch sitzen zu bleiben. „Arthur hat eine sehr schlimme Zeit hinter sich und er hat sicher nicht nur körperliche Wunden davon getragen. Gib ihm Zeit, sich zu erholen. Ich bin sicher, er wird wieder so werden, wie er früher war.“

Merlin schaute mit neuer Hoffnung zu ihr hoch. „Meinst du? Manchmal ist es ja ganz angenehm, nicht immer einen königlichen arroganten Arsch um sich zu haben, aber irgendwie fehlt er mir auch.“

Hunith lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Komm, du kannst mir helfen, die Blüten abzuzupfen. Ich möchte einen Tee fürs Abendessen daraus zubereiten.“

~ . ~


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin hatte gemeinsam mit Hunith eine Gemüsesuppe zubereitet. Dazu gab es Tee aus den frischen Kräutern.   
Merlin aß hungrig seine Portion und brachte dann Arthur sein Essen. 

Arthur schlief unruhig, als Merlin zu ihm trat. Er stellte den Teller ab, griff behutsam nach der Schulter des Prinzen und rüttelte ihn sanft wach. Schließlich machte es keinen Sinn, das Essen kalt werden zu lassen. 

Sofort schlug Arthur die Augen auf und einen Moment lang stand blankes Entsetzen darin. Dann er kannte er Merlin, ruckte ihm Bett hoch und packte mit festem Griff dessen Handgelenk. Merlin stand wie erstarrt, als er den stechenden und gleichzeitig ängstlich-verletzlichen Blick bemerkte, mit dem der Prinz ihn fixierte.

Sie verharrten reglos, bis Arthur sichtlich verwirrt blinzelte und Merlin los ließ. Er ließ sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken und wandte den Kopf ab. Es wirkte fast so, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, dass Merlin ihn so aufgewühlt gesehen hatte. 

„Das riecht gut“, murmelte er und deutete fahrig in die Richtung, in der sein Essen stand. 

Etwas verwundert registrierter Merlin den schwachen Versuch Arthurs von sich abzulenken, ging aber darauf ein.   
„Frisches Brot, Gemüsesuppe und Tee aus jungen Kräutern. Ihr solltet etwas essen, Sire“, bat er und reichte Arthur den Teller. 

Der Prinz nahm ihn nur zögernd entgegen. Er war nicht hungrig. Tatsächlich fühlte er gar nichts. Eine seltsame Taubheit hatte ihn ergriffen und er schaffte es nur mühsam, den Blick vom Teller zu wenden und auf Merlin zu richten. „Ich bin nicht…“

„Das kann nicht sein. Bitte Arthur, Ihr MÜSST etwas essen.“ Merlin schob den Teller mit Nachdruck noch etwas näher zu Arthur hin und drückte ihm einen Löffel in die Hand.   
„Ich werde nicht eher gehen, als bis Ihr aufgegessen habt. Und kein in-die-Ecke-leeren!“ Merlin drohte verschmitzt lächelnd mit dem Finger. 

Wie gehofft schaffte er es damit, Arthur ein wenig aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen.   
Besorgt schaute er dann zu, wie der Prinz langsam und zögernd einige Löffel voll aß. Es war viel zu wenig, doch Merlin wusste nicht, wie er ihn dazu bringen sollte, mehr zu essen.   
Auffordernd streckte er ihm eine Scheibe Brot entgegen.   
„Hier, das hat meine Mutter heute erst frisch gebacken. Es schmeckt gut. Probiert mal!“

Mit langsamen, zähen Bewegungen nahm Arthur es entgegen und biss lustlos hinein. Es schien ihm jedoch zu schmecken und nach und nach aß er die ganze Scheibe. Merlin atmete erleichtert auf. Es würde genügen müssen – fürs Erste. 

„Mutter hat extra die ersten Kräuter gesammelt um einen Tee für Euch zu bereiten. Sie meinte, er wird Euren Wunden helfen, schneller zu heilen.“   
Diesmal nahm Arthur den Becher mit der warmen Flüssigkeit schon weniger zögernd und trank ihn in zwei, drei Schlucken leer. Dann gab er Merlin den Becher zurück. 

„Danke. Ich glaube, ich lege mich wieder schlafen… ich bin erschöpfter, als ich…“  
Merlin war sofort neben ihm, als Arthurs Blickfeld verschwamm und Schwindel ihn erfasste. Behutsam legte er ihn auf das Kissen und steckte dann die Decke um ihn herum fest. 

„Schlaft, Arthur, ich bringe das Geschirr weg und setze mich dann wieder zu Euch.“

Arthur, der sich im Liegen schnell wieder wohler fühlte, nickte langsam. „Bleib nicht zu lange fort.“  
Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er das gesagt hatte, doch gleichzeitig erschien es ihm genau das Richtige zu sein. Warum schaute Merlin ihn dann so verwundert an? 

Der Gedanke entglitt ihm und er schlief ein. 

~ . ~

Arthur wand sich, doch er konnte den Hieben nicht entkommen, die immer und immer wieder auf ihn niederfuhren. Seine Hände und Füße waren an starke Pfosten gefesselt und alle anderen Diener und Knechte standen um ihn herum und lachten ihn aus. Sie deuteten auf ihn und forderte immer neue Schläge, die mit ungebremster Wucht auf ihn nieder gingen. Plötzlich teilte sich die Menge und das grobschlächtige Gesicht von Bregur erschien in seinem Blickfeld. Er lachte höhnisch und ließ den Blick über ihn wandern. Arthur glaubte fast, eine Berührung spüren zu können, so intensiv musterten ihn die stechenden Augen. [style type=“italic“]Bald, bald gehörst du mir… Arthur![/style]

„Arthur!“  
Merlin schüttelte den sich windenden und sichtlich in einem Alptraum gefangenen Mann. Kalter Schweiß stand auf Arthurs Stirn und er wimmerte leise. 

„Arthur! Wacht auf! Es ist nur ein Traum. Ihr seid in Sicherheit!“  
Plötzlich riss Arthur die Augen auf und starrte verwirrt auf Merlin, der neben ihm auf dem weichen Lager saß und ihn an beiden Schultern gepackt hielt. 

„Endlich! Ich dachte schon, ich würde Euch gar nicht wach bekommen. Arthur?“ Merlin musterte ihn besorgt und wischte das verschwitzte Gesicht mit einem kalten, feuchten Tuch ab. „Arthur, seid Ihr jetzt wach?“

Arthur blinzelte und richtete sich langsam auf. Sein Rücken brannte, so als hätte er eben noch auf dem Platz vor den Ställen angebunden dagestanden. Grauen schüttelte ihn und er schlang die Arme um sich, wiegte sich langsam vor und zurück. Merlin nahm er kaum wahr, spürte nur, dass er nicht allein war. 

„Arthur? Bitte, was ist los?“ Merlin hob den Kopf des Prinzen an und suchte den Blick der völlig abwesenden Augen. Es erschreckte ihn, Arthur so verwirrt zu sehen und er begann um den Verstand des Freundes zu fürchten. 

„Was ist los? Ich habe Stimmen gehört.“ Hunith schlug die Decke zurück, mit der sie in dem kleinen Raum einen Bereich abgeteilt hatte in dem der Prinz schlief. So hatte er zumindest ein wenig Privatsphäre. 

Merlin sah hilflos zu ihr auf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hatte einen Alptraum und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er nicht noch immer darin gefangen ist.“

Hunith musterte die zusammengekauerte Haltung des Prinzen und ihren Sohn, der ratlos daneben kniete und Arthur schon fast im Arm hielt, so sehr hatte er ihn an sich gezogen, um ihn aus seiner Starre zu wecken. 

„Merlin. Geh und hole die Ringelblumensalbe. Ich werde bei Arthur bleiben.“

„Die Salbe? Warum… was…?“ 

„Bitte tu es, und dann lass mich mit ihm allein.“ Hunith sprach ruhig und bestimmt und erreichte damit, dass zumindest ihr Sohn wieder zu seinem inneren Gleichgewicht fand. Gehorsam stand er auf und holte das Gewünschte. 

Hunith hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Sie nahm das Töpfchen mit der leuchtend gelben Salbe entgegen.   
„Danke Merlin. Und nun leg dich hin und versuche zu schlafen. Ich werde bei Arthur bleiben und sehen, ob ich ihm helfen kann.“ Sie hob eine Hand und strich ihrem sichtlich verwirrten Sohn beruhigend übers Haar.   
„Sei unbesorgt. Ich glaube ich weiß, was ihm fehlt.“

„Wirklich?“ Neue Hoffnung schwang in der Stimme mit und neue Energie schien durch Merlin zu pulsieren. 

„Ja. Und du legst dich schlafen, hörst du?“

„Ja Mutter.“ Merlin zog sich zögernd zurück, doch ein strenger Blick seiner Mutter sagte ihm, dass sie nichts unternehmen würde, solange er in der Nähe war. Und da er wollte, dass Arthur Hilfe bekam, war es wohl wirklich besser, wenn er sich hinlegte. 

Hunith wartete, bis sie das Rascheln des Strohsackes hörte, den sie für Merlin vorbereitet hatte. Dann trat sie leise an Arthurs Bett und ließ sich auf der Kante nieder. 

Der Prinz hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu sehen, weil er den Kopf tief irgendwo zwischen Armen und Knien verborgen hatte. Doch sie konnte am Beben der Schultern und den harten, krampfhaften Atemzügen erkennen, dass er weinte. 

Schweigend, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, feuchtete sie erneut das Tuch an und wischte ihm sanft über Nacken und Schultern. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, doch an seiner Haltung änderte sich nichts.   
„Sscht…. Lasst es zu, Arthur. Es ist keine Schande, nach allem, was Euch angetan worden ist“, murmelte sie leise, während sie wieder und wieder über die bloßen Schultern strich. 

Er hatte, wie auch in den beiden Nächten zuvor, auf eine Tunika verzichtet, weil der Stoff auf den gerade verheilenden Wunden rieb. Durch seinen Albtraum hatten sich jedoch die Krusten geöffnet und an einigen Stellen trat Blut hervor. Behutsam wischte sie es ab. 

Arthurs lautlose Schluchzer waren verebbt. Doch noch immer saß er verkrampft und in sich selbst vergraben auf dem Bett. Er würde noch mehr Schmerzen bekommen, wenn er dies nicht änderte. 

Hunith legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
„Sire, Eure Wunden haben sich teilweise wieder geöffnet. Wenn Ihr Euch auf den Bauch legt, kann ich sie versorgen. Ich habe auch eine Salbe hier, mit der ich das harte Narbengewebe massieren kann, damit es geschmeidiger wird und nicht mehr so schmerzt. Es tut mir leid, aber die Behandlung selbst wird wehtun.“  
Sie hatte leise und mit weicher Stimme gesprochen, wartete dann geduldig ab, bis Arthur seine Haltung aufgab und sich mit von ihr abgewandtem Gesicht hinlegte. Er zitterte sichtlich in der kühlen Nachtluft und sie zog die Decke über seine Hüften. 

Von einem Stapel, den sie früher am Tag neben dem Bett bereit gelegt hatte, nahm sie ein frisches Tuch und tupfte damit das Blut von den Wunden.   
Die Salbe war weich und duftete angenehm, als sie mit den Fingern etwas davon aus dem Töpfchen holte und zwischen den Händen verrieb. Mit ruhigen, aber festen Bewegungen verteilte sie sie dann auf dem Rücken Arthurs. 

Er blieb reglos liegen, schien gar nicht zu spüren, was sie tat. Es war, als wäre er in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen. Nur ab und zu, wenn sie eine besonders empfindliche Stelle berührte, zuckte er kurz zusammen. 

Lange Minuten vergingen auf diese Weise. Die Wunden hörten auf zu bluten und Hunith begann vorsichtig damit, die noch harten Narben der schon verheilten Bereiche zu massieren. Langsam, unmerklich fühlte sie wie die Spannung aus Arthur wich. 

„Diese Wunden… wollt Ihr darüber sprechen, was geschehen ist?“, fragte sie schließlich leise, als sie fühlte, dass er langsam aus den Schrecken auftauchte, die ihn gefangen hielten. 

Zunächst reagiert Arthur nicht, dann lief ein Schauer durch seinen Körper und er atmete tief durch.   
„Er war noch ein halbes Kind… Kayan… Er war der Knappe einer der Ritter, die mich begleiteten.“ Arthur flüsterte nur und Schmerz und unterdrückte Tränen machten es Hunith schwer, ihn zu verstehen. Sie war jedoch froh, dass er endlich sprach und hörte schweigend zu. 

„Wir gerieten in eine Falle… es waren so viele… Drei mal mehr als wir. Ich wurde niedergeschlagen und wachte erst auf, als wir auf einen Platz voller Menschen gebracht wurden. Es war laut und heiß und es stank nach Feuer und verbranntem Fleisch.“   
Selbst die Erinnerung ließ Arthur noch würgen und Hunith wartete, bis er wieder ruhiger atmete. Erst dann fuhr sie damit fort, die Narben zu massieren. 

„Sie waren alle tot… nur drei meiner Ritter, Kayan und ich hatten überlebt. Ich weiß nicht wie er es geschafft hat, aber er hat irgendwann in der Zeit, in der ich bewusstlos gewesen war, seine Kleidung mit mir getauscht. Er war auch blond, fast so groß wie ich… Der Ritter, dem er diente, hatte sich immer einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn wegen seiner Ähnlichkeit mit mir aufzuziehen.“

Arthur schwieg und presste den Kopf in das Kissen, so als wollte er den Erinnerungen entfliehen. Hunith ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte. Sie wusste, einmal angestoßen, würden die Schrecken an die Oberfläche dringen und einen Weg nach draußen suchen. Es konnte Stunden dauern, aber es war ein Prozess, der kaum aufgehalten werden konnte und nicht unterbrochen werden durfte. 

Es dauerte lange, bis Arthur weiter sprach. Als er es tat, war es, als hätte er nicht damit aufgehört. Allerdings klang seine Stimme nun ruhiger, und es schien, als erzählte er es aus der Sicht einer Person, die alles unbeteiligt mit angesehen hatte. Dennoch stockte er immer wieder.   
„Sie erkannten das Siegel von Camelot auf seiner Kleidung und hielten ihn für den Prinzen. Er wurde verhöhnt und dann mit einem Speer getötet. Ein Wort von ihm, und sie hätten den Irrtum erkannt. Er schwieg, ging freiwillig in den Tod. Auch die Ritter schwiegen. Keiner von ihnen verriet meine Identität.   
Danach wurden wir anderen ausgezogen und eine Versteigerung begann. Viele boten und die Menge lachte und grölte. Es schien, als wäre es ein bekanntes Schauspiel für sie.“

Ein Schauer ging durch den hageren Körper und Arthur keuchte unterdrückt, als Erinnerungen ihn erneut überfluteten. Als er schließlich weiter sprach, war das Grauen, das er erlebt hatte, deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.   
„Ein grobschlächtiger Mann ersteigerte Sir Thomas und mich. Wir wurden in Lumpen gekleidet, gefesselt und auf einen Wagen geworfen. Ein Sack über dem Kopf nahm uns die Sicht.   
Die Fahrt dauerte lange und es war Nacht, als wir auf einem Hof ankamen. Sir Thomas wurde fortgebracht und mich sperrte man in den Schweinestall. Sie sagten mir, es sei nun meine Aufgabe, ihn auszumisten und die Schweine zu füttern. 

Es war kalt und es begann bald zu schneien. Auch wenn es schmutzig war und stank, so war der Stall doch warm.   
Bregur ließ mir Wasser und Brot als Nahrung schicken. Es war so wenig und ich hatte Hunger. Aber ich wusste, dass die anderen Knechte mich beobachteten. Ich hatte gesehen, dass einer von ihnen eine Nacht lang draußen in der Kälte an einen Pfahl gefesselt worden war, als er etwas vom Viehfutter stahl. 

Sir Thomas sah ich nur zwei Mal. Er musste mit den Knechten hinaus und im Wald Holz schlagen. Irgendwann versuchte er zu fliehen, wurde aber wieder gefangen. Er wurde an einen Pfahl im Hof gefesselt und dort gelassen. Es war bitter kalt und der Wind blies eisig von Norden. Jeden Tag wurde ich mehrmals an ihm vorbeigeführt und musste mit ansehen, wie er langsam erfror.   
Es dauerte zwei Nächte und einen Tag, bis er tot war und selbst dann ließen sie ihn dort. Sie lachten über ihn und Bregur lachte am lautesten von ihnen. Damit ich nicht auch auf die Idee kam zu fliehen, ließ er mir Fußfesseln aus Eisen anschmieden und verband sie mit einer schweren Kette, die es mir kaum ermöglichte zu gehen. 

Einmal in jeder Woche ließ er mich an den Pfahl fesseln und von den Knechten mit kaltem Wasser waschen. Er meinte, er wollte nicht dass ich zu sehr stinke, wenn er…“ Arthur brach ab und sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich.   
Besorgt beugte sich Hunith über ihn, zuckte aber erschrocken zurück, als Arthur sich plötzlich aufrichtete und im Bett hinsetzte. Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, atmete aber ruhiger und gleichmäßiger als in den vergangenen Stunden.   
Einem Impuls folgend legte Hunith den Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn an sich, bis sein Kopf an ihrer Hals ruhte. Dann strich sie sanft über seinen Kopf, während sie ein altes Wiegenlied summte, dass auch Merlin immer beruhigt hatte. Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. 

Stumm wartete sie, bis Arthur sich langsam und zögernd entspannte und sich enger an sie schmiegte. Sie hörte ihn kaum, als er nur mehr flüsternd weiter berichtete.   
„Drei Tage bevor Merlin plötzlich da war, kam er zu mir in den Stall. Er lachte mich aus, wie ich da im Dreck stand. Seine Stimme… er sagte, ich solle mich waschen lassen, denn er erwartete, dass ich nach seiner Rückkehr vom Markt in seinem Bett auf ihn warten solle. Die Schweine hätten lange genug ihren Spaß mit ihm gehabt, nun sei er an der Reihe.

Ich hatte Angst, wollte fliehen, aber ich war so hungrig. Am Abend, als ich das warme Schweinefutter austeilte, nahm ich mir eine Handvoll davon. Es schmeckte grauenhaft, aber es war warm und es war nicht verdorben oder vertrocknet, wie das Brot. Kerith, Bregurs Diener sah mich dabei und ließ mich auf dem Hof auspeitschen.   
Dann warfen sie mich wieder in den Stall. Ich konnte die Wunden nicht waschen, da war kein Wasser, ich…“

Arthur begann wieder zu schluchzen und presste den Kopf gegen Huniths Schulter. Sie hielt ihn sanft aber mit festem Griff und wiegte ihn langsam hin und her wie ein verstörtes Kind. Diesmal benetzte Feuchtigkeit den Stoff ihres Umhanges und sie konnte spüren, wie mit den bitteren Tränen das Entsetzen aus Arthur wich. 

Mitleid quoll nun ungehindert in ihr empor und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Arthur, der einige Jahre älter war als Merlin, schmiegte sich Halt suchend wie ein kleines Kind in ihre Arme und sie wusste, dass er in diesem Moment auch nichts anderes war als ein einsames, mutterloses Kind. Er war nur mit seinem Vater, Ammen und Lehrern aufgewachsen und sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass es in seinem Leben niemals einen Begleiter oder einen Freund gegeben hatte, dem er sich wirklich hatte anvertrauen können. Die Liebe und Geborgenheit einer Mutter hatte er nie kennen gelernt. Es war kein Wunder, dass er sein wirkliches Wesen hinter Arroganz und Großspurigkeit zu verbergen suchte. 

Merlin hatte es geschafft, hinter diese Maske zu blicken, doch gegen das, was Arthur angetan worden war, konnte er nichts ausrichten. Was Arthur nun brauchte, war die Gewissheit, sich voll und ganz fallen lassen zu können um neu zu beginnen. Nun verstand sie auch, warum er nicht sofort nach Camelot hatte aufbrechen wollen, als es ihm besser gegangen war.   
In Camelot erwartete ihn nur weitere Einsamkeit und Kälte, dazu kamen seine Pflichten als Kronprinz. Mit all dem konnte er, innerlich verstört und verwundet wie er war, nicht fertig werden. Was er brauchte war ein Halt und Hunith hoffte, dass sie ihm diesen Halt geben konnte. Wenn es nur für einige Stunden war, so konnte sie ihm doch die Geborgenheit einer Mutter geben.   
Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihr genug vertraute und dass es genügte.

Die Zeit verging und Arthurs Tränen verebbten, nur um Minuten später erneut zu fließen. Wieder und wieder wehrte er sich halbherzig gegen ihre Umarmung und versuchte auf eine fast trotzige Weise wieder Haltung zu gewinnen. Sie ließ es nicht zu, sondern hielt ihn weiterhin sanft fest, murmelte dabei mit weicher Stimme beruhigende Worte oder summte Wiegenlieder. 

Irgendwann gab er nach und fügte sich erschöpft. Langsam versiegten die Tränen und sie wusch behutsam die geschwollenen Augen. Beschämt versuchte er das Gesicht abzuwenden, doch sie hielt ihn sanft fest, zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. 

„Arthur… was in diesen Stunden geschehen ist, wird niemals ein anderer erfahren, auch Merlin nicht. Es war wichtig für Euch, damit die Wunden heilen können, die Euch zugefügt worden sind. Ihr seid nicht mein Sohn, doch Ihr brauchtet die Liebe einer Mutter um Euch fallen lassen zu können.“ Sie strich ihm sanft einige lange Strähnen aus der Stirn und lächelte weich.   
„Ruht jetzt. Ich werde bei Euch bleiben und über Euren Schlaf wachen.“

Arthur blickte sie einen langen Moment lang schweigend an, dann rollt er sich so zusammen, dass er sie immer noch berührte und schloss die Augen. Hunith zog die Decke über seine Schultern und steckte sie um ihn herum fest. 

~ . ~

Als Arthur am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel und es war fast Mittag. Sein Kopf tat weh und seine Augen waren von den vielen Tränen der vergangenen Nacht verklebt und fast zugeschwollen. Seltsamerweise störte es ihn nicht. Er blieb einfach liegen, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben und spürte der erschöpften Ruhe nach, die in seinem Inneren herrschte. Das Grauen der vergangenen Monate hatte an Schrecken verloren und er konnte alles nun mit einer gewissen Distanz betrachten. 

Bregurs Androhung, ihm Gewalt anzutun, jagte noch immer eisige Schauer über seinen Rücken. Aber er wusste nun auch, dass dies niemals würde geschehen können. Bregur war tot und er war keine Gefahr mehr für ihn. Merlin war gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen aber mit seinem seltsamen Sinn für Timing eben [style type=“italic“]gerade noch rechtzeitig.[/style] Es war nichts geschehen. 

Langsam drehte sich Arthur auf den Rücken und lauschte auf die leisen, dennoch lebhaften Geräusche des Dorfes, die von der Strasse her in den Raum drangen. So anders als im Schloss, in dem oft eine ungemütliche Ruhe herrschte, wenn nicht gerade ein Fenster geöffnet war.   
Camelot mit seinen Verpflichtungen, Regeln und Einschränkungen erschien ihm sehr weit weg. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er eigentlich dort sein und kämpfen sollte. Doch gleichzeitig erschien ihm alles irreal und unwichtig zu sein.   
Bevor er Camelot verlassen hatte, um in diesen unsinnigen Kampf zu ziehen, schien alles so einfach zu sein. Seine Freundschaft zu Merlin, die Wärme, die er in seiner Nähe empfand, das Prickeln, das ein Blick, oder ein Lachen Merlins in ihm auslösen konnte… es schien nun unwirklich wie ein Traum. Hatte er Merlin wirklich geküsst? Oder war es nur ein weiterer Tagtraum gewesen? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er wusste genau, dass er niemals den Mut haben würde, Merlin danach zu fragen. Nicht nach dem, was Bregur ihm hatte antun wollen. 

Arthur hörte Huniths Stimme, als sie mit einem anderen Dorfbewohner sprach. Sie klang ruhig und gelassen und es war eben jene Ruhe und Gelassenheit gewesen, die es ihm in der vergangenen Nacht möglich gemacht hatten, die Erinnerungen los zu lassen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an jedes Detail erinnern, spürte aber noch immer die warme Geborgenheit, die Merlins Mutter ihm geschenkt hatte. Es war etwas, was er niemals zuvor erfahren hatte und eine Moment lang schnürte ihm etwas den Hals zu und machte es ihm schwer zu atmen. Dann verklang das Gefühl und machte einer tiefen Dankbarkeit Platz.   
Er war nicht mehr derselbe, aber er wusste, dass es nun wieder eine Zukunft für ihn gab. 

„Arthur? Seid Ihr wach?“ Merlin schob den improvisierten Vorhang zur Seite und streckte den Kopf herein. Er lächelte breit, als Arthur unwillig brummte und ein Kissen nach ihm warf.   
Statt auszuweichen fing er es geschickt auf, warf es zurück und kam dann schnell herein. Er trug eine Schale mit Getreidebrei in der Hand und hatte sich einen Krug mit frischem Wasser unter den Arm geklemmt.   
Arthur musterte ihn verblüfft. „Wie, um alles in der Welt, hast du es geschafft, das Kissen zu fangen ohne etwas fallen zu lassen?“

Merlin legte den Kopf schief und grinste noch breiter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Mein Geheimnis!“, meinte er verschmitzt, dann stellte er die Schale vor Arthur auf das Bett.   
„Mittagessen. Meine Mutter meinte, Ihr seid noch zu geschwächt um Frühstück UND Mittagessen auszulassen. Also… Guten Appetit!“

Hungrig machte sich Arthur über das Essen her und obwohl es ein schlichter Getreidebrei war, schmeckte es ihm besser als das beste Festmahl in Camelot.   
Merlin wechselte das Wasser in der Schale und hockte sich dann mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf den Boden, von wo aus er zusah wie Arthur mit neuem Appetit aß.   
In der vergangen Nacht hatte er lange wach gelegen aber er hatte von dem, was Arthur und Hunith gesprochen hatten, nichts verstanden. Wenn er sich Arthur aber so ansah, schien es ihm gut getan zu haben, was auch immer geschehen war. Es war eine neue Lebendigkeit in den Prinzen zurückgekehrt, obwohl sein Gesicht aussah, als hätte er drei Tage lang im Wasser gelegen. 

Als die Schale leer war, deutete Merlin mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Wasserschüssel. „Ich habe warmes Wasser gebracht. Soll ich Euch beim Waschen helfen?“

Arthur warf ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. Merlin hatte so unbefangen wie immer gefragt, und obwohl er ihm noch nie beim Waschen geholfen hatte, erschien es nun völlig normal zu sein. Zögernd nickte Arthur. Sein Rücken fühlte sich steif an und die Narben schmerzten. Es war fast so, als wäre die Haut am Rücken so fest wie altes Leder geworden. Er fragte sich, ob er sich jemals wieder würde normal bewegen können. 

Sofort sprang Merlin auf und holte ein frisches Tuch, tauchte es in die Schale und wrang es aus. Dann wartete er, bis Arthur aus dem Bett aufgestanden war. Behutsam, um die Wunden nicht zu öffnen, wusch Merlin den Rücken des Prinzen, dann ließ er das Tuch über Nacken, Hals und Brustkorb gleiten. 

Arthur ließ ihn während der ganzen Zeit nicht aus den Augen und hob gehorsam die Arme, als Merlin ihn darum bat. Es war seltsam gewaschen zu werden, aber es tat ihm auf eine ebenso seltsame Weise gut. 

„Merlin…“ Arthur brach ab, weil er eigentlich gar nicht wusste, was er sagen wollte. Einen Moment lang glaubte er wieder die vollen Lippen Merlins auf den seinen zu spüren. Dann war der Eindruck verflogen und er schüttelte knapp den Kopf, als er den fragenden Blick seines Freundes bemerkte. 

„Den Rest mache ich selbst“, brummte er und überspielte seine Verwirrung mit der ihm vertrauten Arroganz. Merlin protestierte nicht, als er ihm das Tuch aus der Hand nahm, es in die Schüssel warf und sich daran machte, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Merlin hatte ihn schon so oft unbekleidet gesehen, dass es ihn nicht störte, wenn er blieb. Doch berühren lassen wollte er sich im Moment nicht von ihm. 

Merlin war nicht beeindruckt. Im Gegenteil. Dies war noch immer nicht der Arthur, den er zurückhaben wollte, auch wenn er eine gute Vorstellung bot. 

Er würde etwas finden müssen, was den alten Arthur wieder hervorlockte. 

~ . ~

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Arthur weitgehend im Bett oder im kleinen Garten hinter Huniths Haus auf einer Bank in der Frühlingssonne sitzend. Zu mehr konnte – und wollte – er sich nicht aufraffen. Schließlich wurde es Merlin zu bunt und er forderte ihn auf, mit ihm in den Wald zu gehen um dort nach Holz zu suchen. Wenn er schon mal in Ealdor war, konnte er diese schwere Arbeit seiner Mutter abnehmen und Arthur würde etwas mehr Bewegung gut tun.   
„Ich soll Holz sammeln?“ Arthur schaute ihn mit ungläubiger Mine an. 

„Zumindest habt Ihr dann mehr Bewegung, als nur faul herum zu lungern“, gab Merlin mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen zurück und blinzelte seinen Herrn herausfordernd an. 

„Ich lungere nicht herum!“

„Nein? Wie nennt Ihr es dann, wenn Ihr die ganze Zeit nur auf der Bank sitzt oder im Bett liegt? In Camelot wäret Ihr den Morgen über mit dem Training beschäftigt, nachmittags im Rat und ab und an mal zur Jagd unterwegs. Was macht Ihr hier den ganzen Tag? Nichts! Also könnt Ihr mich genauso gut begleiten.“

Arthur öffnete den Mund, doch es schien ihm keine passende Erwiderung einzufallen. Merlin HATTE Recht. Also schloss er ihn wieder und ignorierte Merlins Grinsen. 

„Schau nicht so selbstgefällig drein“, brummte er eine halbe Stunde später, als sie beide mit auf den Rücken geschnallten Tragekiepen im Wald unterwegs waren. 

Merlin musterte ihn von der Seite und verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Arthur, der geborene Jäger, hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, eine Steinschleuder mitzunehmen. Pfeil und Boden oder Armbrust besaß Hunith nicht. 

Merlin fand die Idee, dass Arthur vielleicht den einen oder anderen Hasen erlegte zwar bedauerlich, aber für die Bereicherung der Malzeiten ganz praktisch. Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber auch er hatte den täglichen Getreidebrei satt, der im Winter und zeitigen Frühjahr das Hauptnahrungsmittel im Dorf war. 

Ein Rascheln im Unterholz ließ die beiden jungen Männer verharren. Arthur holte lautlos einen Stein aus dem Beutel, den er am Gürtel trug, legte ihn die die Schlaufe der Steinschleuder und pirschte sich langsam näher an die Ursache des Raschelns heran.   
Er kam nur wenige Schritte weit, dann sprang ein Hase aus seinem Versteck. 

Mit lang geübten Bewegungen ließ Arthur die Schleuder kreisen, doch diesmal war er zu langsam. Der Hase entkam. 

Merlin konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, unterdrückte es aber, als er Arthurs trübe Mine sah. Der Prinz war noch immer empfindlich und dieser Misserfolg schien ihn härter zu treffen als sonst.   
„Macht Euch nichts draus. Um diese Jahreszeit wimmelt es am Waldrand von Hasen. Ihr werdet sicher noch einige erlegen.“

„Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt, mit der Schleuder zu jagen“, gab Arthur zurück und wirkte einen Moment lang wieder so arrogant wie eh und je. Merlin begrüßte es. Er wollte nichts anderes. 

Schließlich erreichten sie den Teil des Waldes, zu dem Merlin gewollt hatte.   
Eine kleine Lichtung öffnete sich entlang eines Baches, der durch ein abenteuerlich gewundenes Bachbett floss. Dicke Findlinge versperrten dem Wasser den Weg und brachen es immer wieder, so dass Stromschnellen, stille Tümpel und kleine Wasserfälle entstanden. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würden sie hier auch einige Forellen finden. 

Sie hatten Glück. Während Merlin sich damit beschäftigte, die beiden Kiepen mit Holz zu füllen, machte Arthur Jagd auf die wirklich zahlreichen Fische. Er hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um mit der Steinschleuder wieder die gleiche Treffsicherheit zu erlangen, die er als Kind mit dieser Waffe gehabt hatte. Schon bald hatte er genug für ein reichliches Abendessen beisammen. 

Nachdenklich schaute er dann Merlin eine Weile beim Holzsammeln zu, bis er sich erneut der Fischjagd widmete. Immerhin war er bei Hunith zu Gast und es war nur recht und billig, fand er, wenn er genug Fische zurück brachte, damit auch einige eingesalzen oder getrocknet werden konnten. 

Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber Merlin schien genau das Richtige für ihn gefunden zu haben. In der gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Beschäftigung, die ihm so vertraut war, dass er nicht darüber nachdenken musste, fand er seine innere Ruhe wieder. Es tauchten zwar immer noch hin und wieder Erinnerungsfetzen auf, aber sie wurden weniger und waren längst nicht mehr so beängstigend real wie in den Alpträumen der ersten Nächte.   
Dies war auch Huniths Verdienst und Arthur wusste, dass er ihr zu Dank verpflichtet war. 

Schließlich, nach mehreren Stunden, hockten sie bei einem kleinen Lagerfeuer beisammen und brieten sich zwei der Fische. Sie schwiegen während der meisten Zeit, oder sprachen über belanglose Dinge. Es waren Stunden, in denen sie beide einfach nur sie selbst sein konnten, ohne auf Standesunterschiede, Konventionen oder Pflichten achten zu müssen. 

Als sie die Fische verzehrt und das Feuer gelöscht hatten, machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.   
Arthur stellte erstaunt fest, wie schwer die Kiepen waren und er musterte Merlin, der seine Bürde ohne sichtliche Anstrengung trug – sah man einmal vom etwas langsamen Tempo ab, das er angeschlagen hatte – mit neuem Respekt. Sein Diener erstaunte ihn immer wieder und immer wieder kam ein neues Puzzleteil zu dem Bild namens `Merlin` hinzu und Arthur fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was es war, das ihn an seinem Gefährten so faszinierte. 

Merlin hatte einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen, als am Morgen. Diesmal gingen sie durch Wiesen, auf denen das Schmelzwasser des Winters hörbar mit einem leisen Gluckern zusammenlief. Es war nicht einfach, manche Stellen trockenen Fußes zu überqueren und mehr als einmal liefen sie Gefahr, auf dem morastigen Boden auszurutschen. 

Merlin ließ geknickt den Kopf hängen, als sie an einem eigentlich schmalen Bach gelangten, der durch die Schneeschmelze zu doppelter Breite angeschwollen war.   
„Mist. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Bach noch immer so breit ist. Sonst kam man immer mit einem Sprung hinüber.“

Arthur beäugte das schmutzig-braune Wasser. „Mit etwas Anlauf ist das immer noch zu schaffen. Ich springe als erster, ohne Kiepe. Wenn ich drüben bin, wirfst du mir die Kiepen und die Fische zu und springst dann nach.“

Es hörte sich nach einem guten Plan an und Merlin stimmte zu. Es klappte auch zu seiner Überraschung recht gut und sowohl Prinz, als auch Holz und Fische kamen trocken auf der anderen Seite an.   
Nicht so jedoch Merlin. Er rutschte beim Abspringen ab und schaffte es gerade noch so, das andere Ufer zu erreichen. Arthur packte ihn an den Händen und wollte ihm helfen, verfehlte ihn jedoch. Merlin glitt am aufgeweichten Ufer ab und fiel mit einem Klatschen zurück ins Wasser. 

„Merlin! Du Tollpatsch!“ Arthur kniete sich ans Ufer und half dem bibbernden Merlin aus dem eiskalten Wasser heraus. Zum Glück war der Bach zwar breiter als sonst, aber nicht sehr tief, so dass er nicht untergegangen war. Es hatte jedoch genügt, um ihn bis auf die Haut zu durchnässen. 

„Sieh nur, was du wieder angerichtet hast!“, herrschte Arthur ihn an, als Merlin endlich wieder sicher am Ufer war. „Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zurück, sonst erkältest du dich!“

„Ich h….ha….habe n…nichts…s an…anderes v…vor“, gab Merlin zurück, schulterte die Kiepe und stapfte wütend davon. Es war schließlich nicht seine Absicht gewesen, dass er abgerutscht und ins Wasser gefallen war. 

~ . ~


	5. Chapter 5

„Merlin?“

„Ja, Sire?“ Merlin hatte Mühe deutlich zu sprechen. Die Kälte, die ihn seit dem Nachmittag nicht mehr verlassen hatte, saß noch immer in seinen Gliedern und auch die heiße Suppe, die Hunith ihm zubereitet hatte, hatte daran nichts ändern können.   
Auch der Ofen, neben dem er lag, strahlte zwar Wärme ab, doch sie erreichte ihn seltsamerweise nicht. So kam es, dass er nun schon seit Stunden bibbernd unter seinen Decken lag und fror. Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden und sowohl Hunith, die vor lauter Sorge um ihren Sohn fast vergessen hätte Arthur für die Fische zu danken, als auch der Prinz hatten sich in ihre Betten zurückgezogen.  
Anders als seine Mutter schien Arthur jedoch nicht zu schlafen und seine durch die als Raumteiler fungierende Decke gedämpfte Stimme drang zu Merlin hindurch. 

„Du frierst immer noch?“ Arthur klang ungläubig aber immerhin hatte er es überhaupt gemerkt. 

„J…ja. Es ist k…kalt.“

„Komm her und leg dich zu mir. Im Bett ist es deutlich wärmer als auf deinem Strohlager.“

„Arthur!“ 

Arthur grinste, als er Verwirrung, Entsetzen und Ablehnung in Merlins Ausruf hörte.   
„Nun zier dich nicht so. Es ist für Ritter ganz normal in kalten Nächten Körperwärme zu teilen. Kälte macht krank und ein kranker Ritter kann nicht kämpfen“, fügte er möglichst pragmatisch hinzu. 

Es dauerte einen Moment und Arthur konnte deutlich Merlins lebhaftes Minenspiel vor seinem Inneren Auge sehen. Dann raschelte es und das Geräusch bloßer Füße, die über den Holzboden tapsten wurde hörbar. Die Decke wurde angehoben und ein wirklich kalter Körper legte sich ungelenk hinter Arthur in das Bett. 

Arthur unterdrückte ein überraschtes nach-Luft-schnappen, als er die Kälte spürte, die Merlin auszustrahlen schien. Entschlossen drehte er sich zu ihm um.   
„Du bist ja ein Eisklotz!“ Ohne auf die halbherzige Gegenwehr Merlins zu achten, zog er ihn an sich und schlang die Arme um den zitternden Körper. 

„Was dachtest du dir dabei? Erst fällst du in den Fluss und ertrinkst fast und nun sagst du mit keinem Wort, dass du kurz davor bist, zu erfrieren“, rügte er ihn mürrisch. Er war erschrocken darüber, wie wenig Merlin auf sich achtete. Der Schreck vom Mittag, als Merlin plötzlich in das Eis eingebrochen war, saß ihm noch in den Gliedern und nun das!

„Es… es hätte n… nichts ge…ge…geändert.“ Merlin kuschelte sich bibbernd in die Wärme, die Arthurs Arme ihm boten. Es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer und Merlin war sich nur zu bewusst, dass er noch immer nicht wusste, wo er und Arthur standen. Das Angebot, sich bei ihm zu wärmen, war jedoch viel zu verlockend. 

„Blödsinn!“ Arthur zog ihn noch ein wenig enger an sich und schlang nun auch ein Bein um die eiskalten Beine Merlins. Im nächsten Moment ließ er ihn jedoch wieder los und richtete sich im Bett auf.   
Merlin zuckte erschrocken zurück. „Was…?“

„Das bringt so nichts. Deine Haut ist so kalt, dass du mich auch noch auskühlst. Zieh deine Sachen aus!“

„Ich s…soll w…was?“

„Hose und Tunika ausziehen. Ich muss dich warm reiben.“ Arthur schien kurz davor zu sein, die Geduld zu verlieren. Also tat Merlin, so schnell es mit vor Kälte steifen Fingern ging, wie ihm geheißen.   
Arthur half ihm schließlich dabei, indem er die Hose aufknüpfte und sie kurzerhand von den schmalen Hüften streifte. Er war nur milde Überrascht, dass Merlin darunter nichts trug. Merlin besaß nicht viele Kleidungsstücke und da er im Winter so viel wie möglich übereinander trug um sich warm zu halten, war nun fast alles, was er besaß, nass.   
„Wenn wir zurück in Camelot sind erinnerst du mich daran, dass ich dir wärmere Kleidung besorge“, brummte er.   
Dann griff er nach der Tunika, die Merlin inzwischen ebenfalls ausgezogen hatte, knüllte sie zu einem Knäuel zusammen und begann damit Merlin, beginnend an den Zehen, mit kräftigen Strichen warm zu reiben. 

Merlin keuchte und jammerte leise bei der durchaus wenig behutsamen Behandlung. Allmählich registrierte er jedoch, dass dadurch ein zwar schmerzhaftes, aber hoch willkommenes Kribbeln in seine Haut zurückkehrte. Zeigte es doch an, dass die unterkühlte Haut wieder mit Blut versorgt und damit gewärmt wurde. 

Und wirklich, nach und nach kehrte wieder Gefühl in seine Arme und Beine und danach auch in seine Zehen und Finger zurück.   
Arthur schwitzte vor Anstrengung, doch er ließ nicht nach, bis Merlins gesamter Körper wieder warm und die Haut rot gerieben war.   
Merlin blieb einen Moment lang liegen, als Arthur schließlich die Tunika zur Seite warf und sich neben Merlin auf das Bett fallen ließ. Dann stemmte er sich hoch und wollte aufstehen. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter zog ihn zurück. 

„Wohin willst du?“

„In mein Bett. Ich bin müde und will schlafen und dank Eurer Mühe bin ich jetzt wieder warm.“ Merlin versuchte seine Verwirrung aus seiner Stimme heraus zu halten, doch es schien ihm nicht ganz zu gelingen. Es hatte ihn irritiert, wie angenehm es war, von Arthur berührt zu werden und wenn auch nur mit einer zusammengeknüllten Tunika. 

Er kannte dieses Kribbeln und die Hitze, die seine Wirbelsäule entlang glitt und wollte lieber in seinem Bett sein, wenn die Wirkung sichtbar wurde. 

„In dein Bett?“ Arthur schnaubte in seiner typisch überheblichen Art, die er immer an sich hatte, wenn ihm eine Aussage Merlins völlig unsinnig erschien. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Dein Bett ist inzwischen so kalt, wie du vorher und du würdest sofort wieder frieren.“

„Das bezweifle ich“, murmelte Merlin unterdrückt. 

„Das habe ich gehört. Und warum bezweifelst du es?“, hakte Arthur nach und steckte die Decke um sich und Merlin herum fest. 

Merlin suchte fieberhaft nach einer glaubwürdigen Ausrede, als er erneut Arthurs Arme um sich spürte und an den warmen Körper des Prinzen gezogen wurde.   
Verblüfft merkte er, dass auch Arthur seine Tunika ausgezogen hatte. Immerhin trug er seine Hose noch, was Merlin erleichtert aufatmen ließ. 

„Was ist los? Vorher warst du nicht so steif und da warst du kalt wie ein Eisklotz.“

„Nichts… ich… es ist nur…“

„Was?“ Arthur schob seine Beine gegen die Merlins und lag nun in ganzer Länge dicht neben ihm. Merlin schluckte krampfhaft und wünschte sich, er wüsste einen Zauberspruch, der die Reaktionen seines Körpers unterdrücken würde.   
Arthurs Verhalten erschien ihm seltsam und nach der Lethargie der letzten Tage war dies nun fast unerträglich forsch. Merlin war verwirrt. Einerseits [style type=“italic“]hatte[/style] er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, wie es wäre, wenn es nicht nur bei einem Kuss bliebe. Andererseits war Arthur definitiv nicht in der Verfassung für genau das was gerade geschah. Wie würde er darüber denken, wenn er wieder völlig genesen war? 

Arthur veränderte eine wenig die Position seiner Hüfte und blieb plötzlich sehr ruhig liegen. Dann huschte sein Blick zu Merlin, der in bezeichnender Weise seinen Blick mied. So entging ihm auch das feine Lächeln, das sich in Arthurs Mundwinkeln formte. 

„Liegt es daran?“, fragte der Prinz unschuldig und ließ eine Hand blitzschnell über Merlins Hüfte zu dessen Geschlecht gleiten.   
Merlin keuchte erschrocken auf und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich besser tot stellen, oder flüchten sollte.   
Arthurs Hand war warm, als seine Finger über die empfindsame Haut strichen und Merlin hoffte, dass dies nur ein Traum war. Zu angenehm war die Berührung. 

Es wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen, spürte aber, dass Arthur sein Gewicht verlagerte und sich neben ihm etwas aufrichtete. Dann strich warmer Atem über seine Wange und weiche Lippen legten sich auf seine.   
Arthur küsste ihn!  
Wieder!

Merlin brauchte einen Moment, bis sein Atem wieder einsetzte. Keuchend drehte er sich zur Seite und versuchte der verlockenden Liebkosung auszuweichen.   
„Was…?“

„Was meinst du mit [style type=“italic“]Was] [/style]?“ Arthur sah ihn verschmitzt lächelnd an. „Was ich hier gerade tue? Das solltest du wissen, denke ich. Soo naiv bist nicht einmal du.“  
Er ließ Merlin keine Zeit für eine Erwiderung, sondern verschloss ihm erneut den Mund mit einem Kuss. 

Überrumpelt ließ Merlin es geschehen. Es war so angenehm, dass er sich nicht dagegen wehren wollte. Der Kuss wurde tiefer, drängender. Arthur biss ihm sanft in die Lippen, bis Merlin nachgab und seinen zusammengepressten Mund etwas öffnete. Sofort spürte er eine neugierige Zungenspitze, die sich einen Weg zwischen seine Lippen bahnte.   
Heiße Schauer liefen über seinen Körper und instinktiv schmiegte er sich näher an Arthur, wollte mehr von diesen angenehmen Empfindungen spüren. 

Arthur tat ihm den Gefallen und schob sich über ihn, so dass er ihn mit seinem Gewicht und seinen Lippen gefangen hielt. Merlin keuchte überrascht auf, als er deutlich Arthurs ebenfalls erregtes Geschlecht an seiner Hüfte fühlen konnte.   
Er wand sich ein wenig um ihm noch näher zu kommen. 

„Warte…“ Arthur richtete sich halb auf und nestelte seine Hose auf, schob sie dann mit einem Handgriff über seine Hüften und strampelte sie von den Beinen. Auch er trug nichts darunter.   
Er stöhnte, als er sich erneut an Merlin schmiegte, der sich ihm verlangend entgegen bog. Ihre Geschlechter berührten sich und beide erstarrten einen Moment lang. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, verfingen sich ineinander und jeder sah den eigenen Hunger in den Augen des anderen. 

Wieder küssten sie sich ungeduldig und Hände glitten über Arme und Schultern, erkundeten Muskeln und Narben. Beide konnten ihr Verlangen nicht länger unterdrücken und instinktiv schmiegten sie sich gegeneinander. Es fühlte sich zu gut an um damit aufzuhören. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und ihre Bewegungen wurden hektischer, drängender und schließlich löste sich die Spannung in ihren Körpern mit einem Feuerwerk an Empfindungen und machte angenehmer Lethargie Platz. 

Merlin schlang die Arme um Arthur und zog dessen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. Er wollte jetzt nicht denken, nur spüren. Arthur war schwerer als er aussah und es war einfach nur angenehm, von ihm auf die Matratze gedrückt zu werden. 

Es war ein Anker, an dem Merlin seine verwirrten Gedanken und Empfindungen fest machen konnte. 

Arthurs Atem und Herzschlag beruhigten sich nur langsam. Noch war er in einem angenehmen Kokon geborgen und Merlins Arme, die fest um seine Schultern lagen, stützten ihn. Was eben geschehen war, hatte er so nie geplant gehabt und obwohl er wusste, dass er durchaus an Männern gefallen fand, hatte er dem niemals nachgegeben. Selbst Merlin gegenüber hatte er es sich verboten. Gerade ihm gegenüber. Er verabscheute Adlige, die sich an ihren Bediensteten vergingen, nur um ihre Bedürfnisse zu stillen. 

War das, was eben geschehen war, etwas anderes gewesen? Plötzlich konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen, Merlin so nahe zu sein und stemmte sich abrupt hoch, ließ sich schließlich mit abgewandtem Rücken am Bettrand nieder. 

Merlin richtete sich hinter ihm verwirrt auf. „Was ist los?“

Da war keine Anklage in der Stimme, nur ehrliche Sorge und Erstaunen. Es beruhigte Arthur ein wenig, dass Merlin ihm nicht böse zu sein schien. 

„Was eben geschehen ist… es tut mir leid“, murmelte er gepresst, wagte es aber nicht, sich umzudrehen und dem Blick der blauen Augen zu begegnen. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, als Merlin sich an ihm abstützte. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich genau so überrascht, wie du. Wie es aussieht, hattest du das nicht geplant?“

„Nein.“ Arthur schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht warum…“

„Warum du mich verführt hast? Weil du es vielleicht wolltest? Sei bitte ehrlich, das ist das Mindeste, was du mir schuldig bist.“  
Merlin hatte einige Male tief durchgeatmet und den Kloß beiseite geschoben, der sich in seinem Hals festgesetzt hatte. Was bedeutete das? Arthur saß wie ein Häufchen Elend da und eben noch hatten sie vor Leidenschaft und Verlangen nicht gewusst, wohin mit ihren Händen. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr und Arthur schon gar nicht.   
Noch etwas kam ihm in den Sinn und er sprach es aus, ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken. „Was ist mit Guinevere? Ich dachte, du liebtest sie? Warum schläfst du dann mit mir?“

Arthur zuckte zusammen und verkrampfte die Hände, die er bis jetzt locker zwischen seinen Beinen hatte hängen lassen.   
„Ich… Ihr bedeutet mir beide sehr viel… vielleicht… Ich liebe euch beide und kann doch keinem von euch gerecht werden. [style type=“italic“]Deshalb[/style] wollte ich nicht, dass dies hier jemals geschieht“, presst er schließlich nach langen Minuten des Schweigens hervor. 

„Du wolltest also nicht mit mir schlafen, hast es aber trotzdem getan? WARUM?“ Ärger begann sich in Merlin auszubreiten und er ließ Arthurs Schulter los.   
„War ich gerade praktischer Weise zur Hand, als dich das Verlangen überkam, oder was?“

„NEIN!“ Arthur fuhr herum und funkelte ihn an. Kurz flammte sein früherer Zorn auf, verschwand dann aber schneller wieder, als es Merlin lieb war. Er konnte mit diesem weichen, unsicheren Arthur nichts anfangen und wollte lieber den arroganten Prinzen zurück haben. 

„Nein? Dann erkläre es mir! Oder handelst du jetzt nur noch aus einer Laune heraus? Wo ist der arrogante Arsch geblieben?“ Sarkasmus färbte Merlins Stimme und er wurde sehr leise dabei. Seine Augen blitzten wütend und aus seiner Mimik war alles Weiche und Gütige verschwunden. 

Arthur wich unwillkürlich vor ihm zurück. So hatte er Merlin noch nie erlebt und er fühlte sich nicht damit wohl, dass er der Auslöser hierfür war.   
„Ich halte nichts von Herren, die ihre Diener missbrauchen. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das!“, begann Arthur eine lahme Verteidigung. Sie prallte an Merlins vor der Brust verschränkten Armen ab. 

„Ach wirklich?“ 

„Bitte, hör mit diesem Zynismus auf. Es tut mir leid und es wird nie mehr geschehen.“ 

„So?“ Merlin war irritiert, aber er wollte so schnell nicht aufgeben. Er fühlte sich benutzt und das ärgerte ihn. Sollte doch Arthur mal unter [style type=“italic“]seinem[/style] Zynismus leiden.   
„Du erklärst mir also, dass du etwas getan hast, was du weder wolltest noch gut heißt – bei anderen wohl gemerkt. Wie bitte soll ich das verstehen?“

Arthur seufzte und stand auf. Unruhig ging er die wenigen Schritte auf und ab, die zwischen Bett und Vorhang frei waren.   
Merlin wartete schweigend und beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. Irgendetwas arbeitete in dem Prinzen und er wusste noch nicht, ob es ihm gefallen würde. Immerhin hatte er keine Anzeichen von Magie oder eines angewandten Zaubers an ihm wahrgenommen. Daran konnte es also nicht liegen. 

Schließlich blieb Arthur wieder vor dem Bett stehen und sackte dort mit einem erstickten Stöhnen auf die Knie.   
„Bregur wollte mich nach seiner Rückkehr von der Handelsreise in seinem Bett vorfinden. Ich… ich fürchtete mich davor… wusste nicht, was mich erwarten würde.“

Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sich Merlin vorbeugen musste, um ihn überhaupt hören zu können. Erschrocken bemerkte er den Schmerz und die deutlich sichtbare Angst in Arthurs Zügen.   
„Du hast keine Ahnung…“ Mit der Hand deutete er fahrig über die am Fußende zusammen geschobenen Decken und das zerwühlte Laken. „.. hiervon?“  
Merlin legte dem plötzlich zitternden Arthur eine Hand auf den Arm. „Komm, leg dich wieder hin und dann erzählst du mir bitte der Reihe nach, was geschehen ist.“

Arthur gehorchte zögernd und widerstrebend dem eindeutigen Befehlston Merlins. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er sich würde neben ihn legen können, doch zu seiner Überraschung deckte Merlin sie beide so zu, dass sich ihre Körper nur durch den Stoff der Decken hindurch berührten. 

Stockend, sich immer wieder unterbrechend und erneut in dem Grauen der Erinnerungen gefangen, erzählte er Merlin, was seit seinem Aufbruch von Camelot geschehen war.   
Der lange Ritt durch zerstörte Dörfer voller verwesender Leichen, die niemand bestattet hatte, weil niemand mehr da gewesen war. Die Verwüstung, die ihnen überall begegnete. Die Barbaren, die sie immer wieder überfielen und ihre Anzahl ständig dezimierten, ohne dass sie ihnen nennenswerten Schaden beibringen konnten. Der lange Ritt in die Berge an der nördlichen Grenze. Schließlich die Falle und ihre Gefangennahme, die Versteigerung auf dem Markt und seine Gefangenschaft bei Bregur.   
Manches davon hatte Merlin während seiner Suche nach ihm mit eigenen Augen gesehen und auch er war Zeuge einer ähnlichen Versteigerung geworden. Der Zustand, in dem er Arthur gefunden hatte, stand noch klar und deutlich in seiner Erinnerung. 

Nun verstand er, warum Arthur so seltsam reagierte, warum er Dinge tat und sagte, die absolut untypisch für ihn waren. Die Hilflosigkeit, der Tod aller seiner Ritter, seine Gefangenschaft und Bregurs Androhung, ihm Gewalt anzutun, hatten in offenbar völlig verstört. 

Lange, nachdem Arthur seinen Bericht beendet hatte, sagte Merlin nichts. Dann drehte er sich auf den Rücken und schaute an die dunkle Holzdecke hinauf. „Er wollte dich also in seinem Bett haben, du hattest aber Angst davor. So weit kann ich folgen. Doch warum dies hier heute Nacht? Ich verstehe es nicht. Du hast nicht gerade gewirkt, als wüsstest du nicht, was du tust.“

„Das trügt. Ich kannte die Reaktionen meines Körpers, mehr nicht“, murmelte Arthur leise und fast beschämt. 

„Nicht? Du bist der Prinz von Camelot, der zukünftige König. Dutzende von Frauen und Männern scharwenzeln ständig um dich herum und du könntest sie alle haben“, platzte es aus Merlin heraus. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und fixierte Arthur mit einem teils neugierigen, teils ungläubigen Blick. 

„Kann ich eben nicht. Eben [style type=“italic“]weil[/style] ich der Prinz bin.“

„Das musst du mir jetzt genauer erklären.“

Arthur seufzte leise. „Jeder meiner Ritter ist ebenso adelig wie ich, doch im Gegensatz zu mir werden sie nicht ständig beobachtet und nicht ständig nach ihrem Verhalten beurteilt. Sie können, wann immer sie wollen, ihre Bedürfnisse mit Dirnen oder mit wem auch sonst stillen.   
ICH kann es nicht. Nicht, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte. Aber erstens hat mir mein Vater mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er meinen Namen NIEMALS in Verbindung mit einer Dirne hören will und zweitens, dass die Gefahr, die für den Thron daraus folgen könnte, sollte ich mich seinem Befehl widersetzen, zu groß für [style type=“italic“]ein paar Minuten Spaß[/style] wäre.“

„Für den Thron… Du meinst, wenn ein Kind aus einer solchen Begegnung entstehen würde?“, schlussfolgerte Merlin aus Arthurs wütend-frustrierten Worten. 

„Richtig.“

Merlin brummte nur etwas Unverständliches und legte sich wieder zurück. Die Ironie, dass der Prinz, der alles haben konnte, eigentlich in einem goldenen Käfig lebte, entging ihm nicht. Oft genug hatte er erlebt, wie sich Arthur mürrisch und frustriert über seine vielen Aufgaben und Verpflichtungen beklagt und Merlin für seine Freiheit beneidet hatte. Die Aufgaben und Verpflichtungen Merlins, von denen er wusste, hatte er dabei geflissentlich überhört, was Merlins Mitleid wenig angeregt hatte. Nun sah Merlin dies jedoch anders. 

Völlig unerfahren wie er offenbar war, musste Bregurs Drohung wirklich erschreckend für Arthur gewesen sein. Erinnerungen, die er schon längst vergessen geglaubt hatte, trieben an die Oberfläche und Merlin nickte langsam zu sich selbst. 

„Erinnerst du dich an William?“, fragte er unvermittelt und fast im Plauderton. 

Wie beabsichtigt riss er Arthur damit aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. „Ja. Weshalb? Was hat er hiermit zu tun?“

„Eine ganze Menge. William und ich waren Freunde… gute Freunde. Wir verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und er wusste einige Dinge über mich, die sonst niemand wusste.“ Mehr wollte Merlin nicht über seine Zauberkräfte sagen. „Wir unternahmen viel zusammen und… machten auch in diesen Dingen unsere gemeinsamen Erfahrungen.“

„Soll das heißen, du und William…?“  
Arthur drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn ungläubig an. 

Merlin nickte leicht. „Wir haben ausprobiert, was möglich ist und stellten fest, dass es zwar angenehm war, aber nichts, was wir wirklich wollten. Auf diese Weise habe ich jedoch wohl Erfahrungen gemacht, die dir fehlen.“

„So scheint es.“ Arthur wich seinem Blick aus und rollte sich mit von Merlin abgewandtem Rücken zusammen. Er schwieg lange, starrte einfach nur in die Dunkelheit, die langsam dem ersten Morgengrauen wich. 

„Wie… wie ist es?“

Merlin hatte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet und erriet aus dem Tonfall des Prinzen, was dieser meinte. Es ging nur um Informationen und er bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall. Wenn dies Arthur half, sich wieder zu fangen, dann musste es wohl sein.   
„Sex? Ähnlich wie das, was wir getan haben. Allerdings haben es Frauen einfacher. Männer müssen einander vorbereiten und…“ Merlin suchte nach Worten, wurde aber von Arthur unterbrochen. 

„Vorbereiten? Warum?“

Merlin verlor die Geduld. Er war müde, erschöpft und die Sorge um Arthur hatte ihn ausgelaugt. Er wollte keine langen Erklärungen mehr abgeben. Schnell nestelte er eine Hand zwischen Arthurs Beine und fand mit sicherem Griff den verborgenen Zugang zu dessen Körper. Ohne Vorwarnung schob er eine Fingerkuppe in den engen Muskelring und wie erwartet zuckte Arthur mit einem leisen Aufschrei zusammen. 

„Was zum…?“

Merlin zog den Finger behutsam zurück.   
„Genau das meine ich. Es tut weh, wenn man den Muskel nicht vorher weitet und dehnt und man braucht Öl oder eine Salbe, um die Haut geschmeidiger zu machen, sonst drohen Verletzungen. Bregur dürfte das allerdings egal gewesen sein“, fügte Merlin hart hinzu. Vielleicht weckte er Arthur aus seiner Erstarrung, wenn er ihn bewusst schockte? Manchmal half das, wie er von Gaius wusste. 

Arthur starrte ihn erschrocken an und schluckte trocken. Dann straffte sich seine Gestalt. „Es ist nicht mehr dazu gekommen“, stellte er mit sicherer Stimme fest. „Und das habe ich dir zu verdanken. Du bist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen.“

„Ich hätte schon viel früher eingreifen können, hättet Ihr mich nicht in den Kerker sperren lassen!“, gab Merlin bissig zurück. Arthurs Tonfall war jedoch wieder so, wie er ihn von früher kannte und Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Schon deshalb wählte er die respektvollere Form der Anrede. Irgendwie erschien ihm das vertraute [style type=“italic“]Du[/style] nun nicht mehr angebracht zu sein. 

„Als wenn du etwas hättest ausrichten können!“ Da war er wieder, der lange vermisste spöttische Ton. Merlin hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht vor Freude. Er verbarg sein Strahlen, indem er sich von Arthur wegdrehte.   
Eine Antwort sparte er sich. Sollte Arthur doch das letzte Wort haben. 

~ . ~

Aufgeregte Stimmen und ein reges Treiben zwischen den Häusern des Dorfes weckten Arthur im Morgengrauen. Sofort dachte er an die Barbaren und hoffte, dass die friedliche Zeit, die er in Ealdor verbrachte, nicht so plötzlich vorbei war.   
Er lauschte angestrengt und versuchte aus den Geräuschen zu schließen was die Aufregung verursachte. Er hörte jedoch keine Kampfgeräusche oder Schreie. Es schien sich vielmehr um eine fröhliche, aufgeregte Gruppe zu handeln, die da munter durcheinander schwatzte. Was mochte los sein?

Vorsichtig, um den tief in die Decken gekuschelten Merlin nicht zu wecken, schob er sich aus dem Bett. Empfindlich kalte Luft ließ ihn zittern und er schlang kurz die Arme um sich während er in seine Stiefel schlüpfte. 

Hunith schaute vom Esstisch auf, als er die Decke zur Seite schob und zu ihr trat.   
„Guten Morgen, Arthur. Ich hoffe, die Männer haben Euch nicht geweckt?“

„Ich bin tatsächlich von dem Lärm wach geworden aber es scheint sich um ein fröhliches Ereignis zu handeln. Was ist geschehen?“

„Bis jetzt nichts.“ Hunith lachte und schenkte ihm einen Becher mit heißem Tee ein. „Trinkt, das wird Euch gut tun.“  
Dann deutete sie auf einen Stuhl. Während sie sich daran machte Brot, kalten gebratenen Fisch und ein Stück Käse auf einen Teller zu legen, redete sie weiter.   
„Die Männer des Dorfes brechen auf um zu jagen. Im Frühjahr, nach der Schneeschmelze und bevor das Laub aus den Knospen der Bäume bricht, dürfen wir auf den Wiesen und am Waldrand jagen. Das Wild kommt um diese Jahreszeit aus dem Unterholz um auf den Wiesen das erste Grün zu fressen und wir dürfen diese Zeit nutzen, um unsere Fleischvorräte nach dem Winter aufzustocken.   
Während des restlichen Jahres bleibt der Wald dem König und den Adligen vorbehalten, aber das wisst Ihr sicher.“

Arthur aß hungrig und nickte abwesend. Er kannte diesen Brauch, denn auch in Camelot wurde es so gehandhabt. Nun verstand er die Freude der Menschen im Dorf. Wildbret war eine willkommene Ergänzung zu der sonst eher kargen Kost der Dorfbewohner. 

In den Tagen, in denen er nun hier war und die er hauptsächlich damit verbrachte, den Menschen bei ihrer täglichen Arbeit zuzusehen, hatte er vieles erfahren und gesehen, was ihm so bisher entgangen war: das Leben, das diese Menschen hier führten war härter und entbehrungsreicher als er es sich je hatte vorstellen können. Selbst die Menschen, die in Camelot lebten waren vergleichsweise reich. Es mochte auch daran liegen, dass Cendrec, in dessen Reich Ealdor lag, keinen Wert darauf legte, die Dörfer an den Grenzen besonders zu beschützen oder mit Waren zu versorgen. Dies war aber nicht der einzige Grund für die allgemeine Armut.   
Nun verstand er Merlins Abneigung und dessen Missbilligung besser, wenn er über die Verschwendung am Hofe sprach. Und er konnte auch nachvollziehen, warum es Merlin ein Gräuel war, das Essen, das Arthur verschmähte, einfach fort zu werfen. Stattdessen hatte er es stets sorgfältig eingepackt und an Arme und Kranke in der Stadt verteilt.   
Arthur hatte sich hin und wieder darüber lustig gemacht. Dies würde nun nicht mehr geschehen. 

„Bei dem Lärm, den sie veranstalten, werden sie aber nicht viel Jagdglück haben“, gab er zu bedenken und spülte einen Bissen Brot mit heißem Tee hinunter. 

„Sie jagen ja auch nicht in der Nähe des Dorfes. Hierher kommt so gut wie kein Wild.“ Hunith schmunzelte.   
„Ihr wart gestern sehr erfolgreich mit den Fischen… wollt Ihr die Männer nicht begleiten? Es wäre zudem eine Abwechslung für Euch und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr den Männern noch so einiges beibringen könntet.“

„Warum nicht? Das ist eine gute Idee. Nur leider habe ich außer der Schleuder keine Waffen und damit lässt sich Rothwild kaum erlegen.“

„Oh, es wird sich sicher jemand finden, der Euch seinen Bogen gibt.“ Hunith wischte die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab – sie hatte Brotteig geknetet – und legte sich einen Schal um die Schultern. „Ich werde die Männer fragen, ob einer von Ihnen eine Waffe für Euch übrig hat.“   
Sie wartete Arthurs Nicken gar nicht erst ab, sondern huschte schon während ihrer letzten Worte zur Tür hinaus. 

Arthur sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Es würde wirklich eine Abwechslung sein. 

Leises Rascheln sagte ihm, dass Merlin ebenfalls erwacht war. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann gesellte sich sein Diener mit noch verschlafener Mine zu ihm an den Esstisch.   
„Guten Morgen, Arthur. Ich habe gehört, was meine Mutter vorgeschlagen hat“, murmelte er und nahm dankbar Arthurs noch halbvollen Teller entgegen, den dieser ihm einladend zuschob. 

„Was ist mit dir? Gehst du nicht mit zur Jagd?“

„Ihr wisst doch, dass ich eher mich selbst aufspieße, als einen Hasen“, gab Merlin kauend zurück.   
„Nein, nein. Ich bin noch nie mit zum jagen gegangen. Meistens bin ich später mit den Kindern und Frauen hinausgegangen und habe dabei geholfen, die Tiere zu häuten und auszuweiden. Das ist auch eine Arbeit, die ziemlich anstrengend sein kann und die Frauen waren immer froh über meine Hilfe.“

Arthur grinste, als er an Merlins Geschick dachte, auf jeden trockenen Ast zu treten der sich unter dem Laub verbarg. Die Jagd war wirklich nichts für ihn. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hunith kam mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln herein. In der Hand hielt sie einen Bogen und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen.   
„Dies schickt Euch Simon, unser Schmied. Vor zwei Tagen hat ihn ein Esel getreten und er kann kaum laufen. Er wäre deshalb ohnehin nicht mit auf die Jagd gegangen.“

Arthur nahm die Ausrüstung mit Dank entgegen und trat dann in die kalte Morgenluft hinaus, um sich zu den Männern des Dorfes zu gesellen. 

~ . ~

Der Morgen war schnell vergangen. 

Die Männer hatten Arthur zunächst etwas scheu, dann aber freundlich in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen als klar wurde, dass er sich nicht als Anführer, sondern als einer der ihren dazugesellt hatte. 

Für Arthur war es eine ungewohnte Situation, aber er hatte es so für besser gehalten, was sich schnell bestätigte. 

Die Jagd im freien Feld war etwas anderes als die im Wald, wie er es gewohnt war. Sie waren einige Meilen vom Dorf entfernt auf das erste Rudel Rothwild gestoßen und eher er es sich versah, hatten die Dorfbewohner zwei junge Böcke geschossen. Er selbst traf noch eine junge Hirschkuh, bevor das aufgeschreckte Rudel im Wald verschwand.   
Die Männer jubelten. 

Nach einer kurzen Pause zogen sie weiter, ließen aber einen Mann zum Schutz vor Wölfen und Füchsen bei den erlegten Tieren zurück.   
An einem großen Teich konnten sie ein gutes Dutzend Wildenten schießen und mehrere Kinder, die ihnen inzwischen gefolgt waren, jagten mit langen Speeren nach Fischen. Auch einige Hasen mussten ihr Leben lassen.

Während der ganzen Zeit, außer wenn sie sich auf die Lauer legten, wurde Arthur immer wieder angesprochen. Die Männer baten ihn darum, ihnen einige Kniffe zu zeigen, die sie noch nicht kannten und auch er lernte einiges von ihnen. Darüber hinaus ergab ich so manches interessante Gespräch.

Schließlich machten sie sich schwer beladen auf den Rückweg. Bei einer Furt, die sie über den Bach führte, in den Merlin gefallen war, trafen sie auf die Frauen. Alle halfen mit, um das Wild zu häuten und auszuweiden und so war die Arbeit getan, als die Sonne den höchsten Punkt erreichte. 

Lachend und schwatzend zogen alle gemeinsam ins Dorf zurück. 

Arthur, der sich etwas abseits hielt, beobachtete das fröhliche Treiben. Die Stimmung war ganz anders, als wenn er mit seinen Rittern zur Jagd ging und er musste zugeben, dass ihm dies hier weit besser gefiel. Zudem wurde er immer mehr wie einer der Dorfbewohner behandelt und die Menschen schienen nicht immer daran zu denken, dass er ein Prinz war. Es war ihm recht. 

Merlin hielt sich ebenfalls etwas abseits und Arthur erinnerte sich daran, dass es sehr wohl Gründe gegeben hatte, warum Merlin Ealdor verlassen hatte. Manche der Männer und Frauen schienen Merlin zu meiden und sie wichen ihm aus, wenn er in ihre Nähe kam. Merlin schien es jedoch nicht zu stören und offenbar kannte er den Grund für das seltsame Verhalten. 

Arthur hätte ihn zu gerne danach gefragt, wagte es hier inmitten der Dorfbewohner jedoch nicht. Sicher würde sich später noch die Gelegenheit dazu ergeben. Allerdings war ihm Merlin schon einmal ausgewichen und Arthur musste zugeben, dass Merlin zwar ein schlechter Lügner war, aber es trotzdem verstand für sich zu behalten, was er nicht preisgeben wollte. Dies war ebenfalls etwas, was ihn an Merlin faszinierte. 

Wenig später erreichten sie das Dorf, wo sich die Männer in der Dorfmitte ein großes Lagerfeuer entzündeten. Einige Hasen und Enten sollten dort für ein Festessen am Abend zubereitet werden.   
Die Frauen und Kinder machten sich daran das übrige Fleisch zu versorgen. 

Für Arthur blieb nicht viel zu tun und zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich in Ealdor deplaziert. Jeder hier hatte seine Aufgabe und jeder schien damit zufrieden zu sein. 

Nachdenklich zog er sich auf die Bank in Huniths Garten zurück. Dort konnte er ungestört grübeln und genau das tat er auch.   
Camelot ging ihm ebenso durch den Sinn, wie seine Gefangenschaft – die er inzwischen mit einer beruhigenden Distanz betrachten konnte – und was er in der vergangenen Nacht mit Merlin erlebt hatte. 

Es war nicht so, dass er nicht hin und wieder in diesem Sinne an Merlin gedacht hatte. Es war ihm jedoch unwirklich und absurd erschienen, seine Tagträume in die Tat umzusetzen. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, Merlin dennoch zu verführen. 

Merlin schien es ihm nicht übel genommen zu haben… zunächst nicht. Dann hatte er sich aufgeregt, war beleidigt und verletzt gewesen, hatte sich aber dennoch schnell wieder beruhigt.   
Was Arthur aber immer noch nicht wusste war, wie Merlin über die vergangene Nacht dachte. War es etwas, das er wollte? Etwas, das er mit ihm, Arthur, teilen wollte? Oder hatte er es nur geschehen lassen, weil Arthur sein Herr und Prinz war? 

Arthur wusste es nicht und es gab noch etwas, was er Merlin unbedingt sagen musste, bevor er es doch noch durch einen Zufall selbst herausfand. Nur… nach der letzten Nacht wusste Arthur nicht, wie er es ihm sagen sollte. Es war einfach zu wichtig, als dass er einfach so damit würde herausplatzen können. Arthur wunderte sich ohnehin schon, dass noch niemand am Hofe ihn auf [style type=“italic=]jene[/style] Pflicht aufmerksam gemacht hatte. 

Zwei junge Männer unterbrachen seine Gedanken. Sie luden ihn ein, sich mit ihnen zu den anderen zu gesellen und Arthur ging gerne mit ihnen. 

Auf dem Dorfplatz brannte inzwischen ein Feuer und die Hasen und Enten lagen auf Spieße gesteckt und gewürzt bereit. 

Der Schmied, der Arthur den Bogen geliehen hatte, winkte ihn zu sich. Arthur nahm neben ihm auf einer groben Holzbank Platz.   
„Ich danke Euch für Euren Bogen und die Pfeile“, begann er das Gespräch, doch der Schmied winkte nur ab.   
„Schon gut. Ich hätte ohnehin nicht mitgehen können. Er deutete mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf sein Bein, das mit einem dicken Verband versehen war.   
„Dieser Esel hat mir eine gehörige Platzwunde am Schienbein verpasst und ich hatte wohl eine Menge Glück, das der Knochen heil geblieben ist“, brummte er. Dann musterte er Arthur nachdenklich. 

Der Schmied war ein Mann jenseits der Mitte seines Lebens und er war in seiner Jugend weit herumgekommen. Er hatte auch Camelot besucht und er konnte sich an den Prinzen als einen ungestümen, wilden und frechen Jungen erinnern, der seinen Lehrern und Gefolgsleuten das Leben schwer machte.  
Der Arthur, der jetzt neben ihm saß, hatte mit jenem Burschen nicht mehr viel gemein. 

Aus dem Prinzen war ein junger, nachdenklicher Mann geworden – zwar immer noch mit einer gewissen Arroganz und Überheblichkeit, aber auch mit der Gabe sich an andere anzupassen, wenn es nötig war und mit mehr Mut und Geschick, als er es ihm damals zugetraut hätte. Er hatte es selbst erlebt, als Arthur an ihrer Seite gegen den Banditen gekämpft hatte, der die Menschen in Ealdor zu hohen Abgaben hatte zwingen wollen und er hatte es heute wieder von den Männern gehört, die mit Arthur auf der Jagd gewesen waren.   
„Es heißt, Ihr wäret in Cendrecs Reich gekommen um gegen die Barbaren zu kämpfen.“

Arthur nickte nur knapp und bestätigte so die Feststellung Simons. 

Der Schmied ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr neugierig fort. „Warum? Was geht es Euch an, was in Cendrecs Reich geschieht?“

„Cendrec bat meinen Vater um Hilfe gegen die Barbaren und nachdem beide vor einiger Zeit, zusammen mit anderen Königen Albions, einen Friedensvertrag unterzeichnet hatten, war er dazu verpflichtet, Cendrec zu helfen. Er sandte mich mit einem Trupp Ritter aus.“

„Was ist geschehen?“ Simon beugte sich neugierig vor. Der Schatten, der über die männlich schönen Züge des Prinzen glitt, entging ihm nicht. 

„Wir gerieten in einen Hinterhalt. Nur drei meiner Ritter, ein Knappe und ich überlebten… zunächst. Wir wurden gefangen genommen und als Leibeigene verkauft. Dank Merlin konnte ich fliehen.“

Simon nickte bedächtig und strich sich über seinen langen weißen Bart.   
„Damit dürfte die Zahl der Ritter, die in Camelot verblieben sind, auf lange Zeit deutlich geschwächt sein. Es heißt, Ihr seid mit einer großen Streitmacht gekommen.“

„Ja, es waren vier Dutzend Männer und etliche Knappen“, bestätigte Arthur dumpf. „Es wird nicht leicht sein, ihre Zahl zu ersetzen.“

„Weshalb? Es wird doch genug junge Männer geben, die für Euch und König Uther kämpfen würden?“ Ehrliche Verwunderung schwang in der Stimme des Schmieds mit und Arthur lächelte bitter. 

„Wenn es so einfach wäre. Die Anforderungen, die an einen Ritter gestellt werden, sind hoch. Zudem gibt es den Ersten Kodex, der es nur Adligen ermöglicht Ritter in Camelot zu werden.“

„So? Dies erscheint mir aber nicht sehr vorteilhaft für Camelot zu sein.“

„Es ist wichtig, dass König Uther und ich uns auf die absolute Loyalität der Ritter verlassen können. Deshalb werden sie aus den Reihen der Adeligen rekrutiert. Zudem muss jeder, der Ritter in Camelot werden will, eine Minute lang gegen mich im Kampf bestehen.“

Simon musterte den schlanken aber sichtlich muskulösen Prinzen. „Das dürfte nicht leicht sein, aber es muss zu schaffen sein, sonst hättet Ihr nicht eine so große Armee“, schmunzelte er. 

Arthur lachte. „Ja, so ist es. Aber es gibt auch leider sehr viele, die es nicht schaffen.“

„Eine Schande und es dezimiert die Zahl derer, die ihr Geschick, ihren Mut und ihre Kraft für Camelot einsetzen könnten.“

„Was meint Ihr? Die Prüfung, in der die Anwärter gegen mich antreten müssen?“

„Auch. Aber vor allem den Ersten Kodex. Wenn Ihr es zulassen würdet, dass auch gewöhnliche Männer aus dem Volk Anwärter werden können, dann hättet Ihr vermutlich genug Ritter.“

„Das wird König Uther niemals zulassen.“

„Ich glaube auch kaum, dass sich viele melden würden, ginge es darum für König Uther zu kämpfen“, brummte Simon und beobachtete den Prinzen aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, während er sich eine Pfeife mit ein wenig getrocknetem Eichenlaub stopfte. 

Arthur schaute ihm nachdenklich zu. „Was meint Ihr damit“, fragte er schließlich, als er ganz offensichtlich nicht verstand. 

„Ich bin als Schmied weit herumgekommen, auch im Reich König Uthers“, begann Simon und paffte den stinkenden Rauch, der aus seiner Pfeife quoll. „Man erzählt sich viele Geschichten über Euch und Eure Taten. Ihr geltet als mutig und tapfer und Ihr habt ein Herz für die einfachen Menschen aus dem Volk. Viele sehen dem Tag freudig entgegen, da Ihr die Krone auf Eurem Haupt tragen werdet.   
König Uther hat seinem Reich den Frieden gebracht, dennoch fürchten ihn die Menschen und nicht wenige halten ihn für ungerecht.“

„Das sind harte Worte“, warf Arthur mit einem Stirnrunzeln ein. Er wusste, dass die Menschen über den Frieden froh waren, aber auch, dass es Stimmen gab, die Uthers rigorose Jagd auf alles Magische nicht gut hießen.

Simon nickte. „Mag sein, doch es ist das, was die einfachen Menschen denken und fühlen. Die Zwänge der Politik und der Taktik bleiben ihnen verborgen und sie sehen nur das, was ihr tägliches Leben betrifft.“  
Der Schmied tat einige tiefe Züge aus seiner Pfeife und schaute dem grauen Rauch hinterher, als dieser zum Himmel stieg und sich dort mit dem Rauch des Lagerfeuers verband. 

„Wie auch immer… es gibt viele junge Männer, die mit Freuden für Euch kämpfen würden. Aber nur für Euch, Prinz Arthur. Ihr solltet das bedenken.“

Der Schmied beugte sich vor und klopfte seine Pfeife an einem Stein aus. Dann stand er umständlich auf. „Es wartet noch Arbeit auf mich, Sire. Bitte entschuldigt mich.“

Arthur nickte knapp, viel zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft um den davonhumpelnden Schmied zurück zu halten.   
Was sollte er mit dem Wissen anfangen, dass es Männer gab, die für ihn kämpfen würden… NUR für ihn?   
Sicher, er fühlte sich geehrt. Aber was brachte es ihm? Nichts, solange es den Ersten Kodex gab. 

Fröhliches Kindergelächter und der Duft garenden Fleisches rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
Inzwischen hatten sich viele Männer und Frauen auf dem Platz versammelt und es herrschte ein buntes Treiben mit viel Gelächter und fröhlichen Unterhaltungen.   
Einige Männer, die mit auf der Jagd gewesen waren, kamen auf Arthur zu und baten ihn, doch von seinen Abenteuern zu erzählen, was er auch gerne tat. 

~ . ~


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin war den Menschen auf dem Platz fern geblieben. Er wusste, dass er vielen unheimlich war. Sie konnten es nicht benennen und sie wussten nichts von seiner Magie. Dennoch spürten sie, dass er anders war. Er war es gewohnt und es störte ihn nicht weiter. 

Erst spät am Abend, als das Fleisch der Hasen und Enten gar war und das eigentliche Festessen begann, holte er sich eine Portion und setzte sich damit an den Rand des Platzes auf eine Bank. Er konnte Arthur sehen, der inmitten einiger Männer stand und offenbar Geschichten zum Besten gab.   
Dies war etwas, was er gerne tat und es erstaunte Merlin nicht im Mindesten, dass Arthur auch hier, unter einfachen Bauern und Handwerkern, sofort eine Schar bewundernder Zuhörer um sich geschart hatte. So war der Prinz nun einmal. 

Als er sein Fleisch gegessen hatte kehrte er zum Haus seiner Mutter zurück. In einem kleinen Schuppen lagen noch etliche Holzstücke, die zu groß waren um ihm Herd verbrannt zu werden. Es war für Hunith zu schwer sie zu spalten und es war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte, um innerlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. 

Die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht gingen ihm immer noch durch den Kopf und er war sich noch nicht so ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Die körperliche Arbeit würde ihn auf jeden Fall ablenken und müde machen, so dass er nicht die halbe Nacht grübeln würde. 

~ . ~

„Merlin? Da bist du ja endlich.“ 

Merlin schob die Tür mit der Schulter auf und trat, die Arme schwer mit Brennholz beladen, in den Raum. Es war schon fast Nacht und das fröhliche Treiben auf dem Dorfplatz war schon längst der abendlichen Ruhe gewichen. Der Tag begann für die Menschen hier sehr früh und sie waren nach einem langen arbeitsreichen Tag müde gewesen.  
„Ja, Mutter. Ich dachte, ich habe bringe gleich noch etwas Holz mit herein. Die Nächte sind doch noch sehr kalt.“

Er schichtete das Holz neben dem Herd auf. Daneben hatte bisher sein Strohsack gelegen, auf dem er in den letzten Tagen geschlafen hatte. Wo er gewesen war, war nun eine Lücke. Verwirrt schaute er zu seiner Mutter auf, die mit der Zubereitung des Abendessens beschäftigt war.   
„Wo ist mein Strohsack? Hast du ihn woanders hingeräumt?“

Hunith schaute nur kurz von ihrer Arbeit – sie war damit beschäftigt, einen Korb aus Weidenruten zu flechten, auf. „Ja, ich dachte, es wäre besser du wärest näher bei Arthur. Immerhin bist du sein Diener und solltest auch hier bei ihm sein.“

Merlin legte den Kopf schief, seine ganze Haltung eine einzige Frage. „Das Haus ist wohl kaum so groß, dass ich ihn nicht hören würde, riefe er nach mir“, bemerkte er trocken. „Wieso sollte ich noch näher bei ihm sein?“

Nun legte Hunith die Rute, die sie eben hatte einflechten wollen, zur Seite. „Du bist sein Diener, Merlin.“   
Sie sagte es mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit, die den Worten eine tiefere Bedeutung zu geben schien. Eine Bedeutung, die Merlin verborgen blieb. 

„Und?“

Hunith lachte und eine leichte Röte erschien auf ihren Wangen.   
„Merlin“, seufzte sie. „Ich weiß, dass es sicher nicht immer leicht ist, der Diener eines Prinzen zu sein. Und ich weiß, dass dazu auch Pflichten gehören, die dir hier, in deinem Elternhaus vielleicht seltsam erscheinen. Aber es ist auch eine große Verantwortung und eine Ehre, die Bedürfnisse des Prinzen zu erfüllen. Ich dachte, es wäre in eurer beider Sinn. Schließlich seid ihr beide junge und gesunde Männer.“ 

Sie schaute Merlin mit sichtlichem Stolz an und er wagte es nicht noch weitere Fragen zu stellen. Offenbar schien sie mehr zu wissen, als er. Die Art jedoch, wie sie Arthurs Bedürfnisse betont hatte, ließ ihn ahnen, worauf sie hinauswollte. 

Er schluckte trocken und nickte knapp.   
„Ja, sicher. Du hast Recht, wie immer, Mutter“, murmelte er ausweichend und ging eher zögernd zu der Decke, hinter der Arthurs Bett – und Arthur – waren. Er schlug die Decke zur Seite.   
Richtig. Dort war sein Strohsack.   
Hunith hatte neben Arthurs Bett ein weiteres Bettgestell gerückt, wo auch immer sie es her hatte, und für Merlin ein Lager darauf bereitet. 

Arthur schien zu schlafen, zumindest deutete Merlin die entspannte, leicht auf der Seite zusammengerollte Haltung des Prinzen so. Er atmete tief und gleichmäßig und Merlin hoffte, dass er die Worte seiner Mutter nicht gehört hatte. 

Was hatte sie nur gemeint? Er sei für die Bedürfnisse des Prinzen verantwortlich? Sicher, er musste hinter ihm aufräumen, seine Kleidung waschen und flicken, sein Essen aus der Küche bringen und hin und wieder sogar selbst zubereiten, sich um seine Rüstung und Waffen kümmern, ihn auf die Jagd oder auf irgendwelche Abenteuer begleiten… Die Liste ließe sich noch endlos fortsetzen, doch Merlin machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich selbst all die kleinen und großen Aufgaben aufzulisten, die er zu erfüllen hatte. 

Gehörte es auch dazu, das Bett mit dem Prinzen zu teilen? Sicher nicht.   
Andererseits schien seine Mutter genau das angedeutet zu haben. 

Merlin verstand die Welt nicht mehr und er wünschte sich, er könnte Gaius danach fragen. 

Müde vom Holzspalten beschloss er, sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Hunith hatte ihn nicht gerufen oder ihn gebeten, ihr zu helfen und so wie es ausgesehen hatte, war sie ohnehin fast mit der Arbeit fertig. Also würde er sich einige faule Minuten erlauben können. 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen streckte er sich auf seinem Lager aus und starrte träge an die Decke. Einfach eine Weile nichts tun, nichts denken und nichts entscheiden müssen. Es tat gut, sich einfach mal fallen lassen zu können. 

Viel zu schnell würden sie wieder nach Camelot zurückkehren und er fragte sich ohnehin schon, warum Arthur damit so lange zögerte. Andererseits war der Prinz seit seiner Flucht nicht wirklich er selbst gewesen. 

Ein Rascheln neben sich ließ Merlin zusammenzucken. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, in seinem Bett nicht allein zu sein und warf einen raschen Blick auf Arthur, der sich im Schlaf bewegt hatte. 

Die Atmengeräusche blieben ruhig und gleichmäßig und Merlin ließ sich wieder in seine träge Lethargie fallen. 

„Sie hat Recht.“   
Die leise geflüsterten Worte ließen Merlin erschrocken zusammenzucken. Schnell setzte er sich auf und starrte auf den von ihm abgewandten Rücken Arthurs. 

„Was?“, brachte er verdattert heraus. 

„Sie hat Recht“, wiederholte Arthur und drehte sich zu Merlin um, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag und zu ihm aufsah. 

„Womit?“ Eine steile Falte erschien auf Merlins Stirn und er versuchte im abendlichen Dämmerlicht Arthurs Mimik zu erkennen. Er sah jedoch kaum mehr als einen hellen Fleck. 

„Als mein Diener gehört es zu deinen Pflichten, dich um meine Bedürfnisse zu kümmern“, versuchte Arthur leise zu erklären. Die Situation schien ihm ebenso unangenehm zu sein, wie Merlin, wenn dieser den Unterton in der Stimme des anderen richtig deutete. 

„Und?“ 

Arthur wich dem Blick seines Dieners zunächst aus, atmete dann aber tief durch und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Eine Moment lang sahen sie sich stumm an. 

„Ich habe das Recht, deine Dienste auch während der Nacht… in meinem Bett… einzufordern.“ Arthurs Stimme klang nun resolut und, trotz seines Stockens, fest, war aber weiterhin so leise, dass Hunith wohl kaum etwas von ihrer Unterhaltung hören würde. 

„Ach? Und das erfahre ich JETZT. NACHDEM ich seit mehreren Monaten Euer Diener bin! Und sagt jetzt nicht, dass das ganze Schloss davon ausgeht, dass ich Euch Nacht für Nacht für Eure BEDÜRFNISSE zur Verfügung stehe und sogar davon ausgeht, dass ich das auch noch tue!“ Merlin zischte die Worte und seine Wut verwandelte sie in lauter kleine, spitze Nadeln. 

Arthur war es sichtlich unangenehm. Dennoch nickte er knapp. „Genau das.“

„Na prima. Dann muss ich mich ja nicht mehr wundern, warum Gaius mich so gut wie nie fragt wo ich gewesen bin, wenn ich erst spät abends in meine Kammer zurückkehre.“ Merlin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust um sich selbst daran zu hindern, zornig um sich zu schlagen. Er war sich noch nie so blamiert vorgekommen. Er wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, was Gaius… oder Gwen… oder die anderen Diener denken mochten. Sie hielten ihn für Arthurs Bettgespielen!

Gut. Inzwischen [style type=“italic“]war[/style] er es geworden, doch zum Teil auch aus eigenem Antrieb heraus.   
Das, was Arthur meinte, war etwas ganz anderes. 

Arthur machte den Fehler, Merlin eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, wohl um ihn zu besänftigen. Sofort stieß Merlin ihn zur Seite, sprang auf und war mit einem zornigen: „Fasst mich nicht an!“ aus dem Raum und dem Haus gerannt. 

Arthur schlüpfte in seine Stiefel und streifte eine zweite Tunika über, dann folgte er ihm ohne lange nachzudenken. 

Draußen war es inzwischen wieder sehr kalt geworden und die Nacht hatte die letzten Reste des Abendrotes verschluckt. Es schien noch kein Mond. Dennoch fiel es Arthur als geborener Jäger leicht, Merlins Spur bis in den Wald hinein zu verfolgen. Dort jedoch verlor er sie in der Dunkelheit des Waldes. 

Rufen wäre sinnlos, das wusste er. Merlin war so aufgebracht gewesen, dass er sicher nicht zu ihm kommen würde. Von dem kurzen Dauerlauf erschöpfter als es ihm lieb war, ließ sich Arthur auf einen morschen Baumstumpf sinken. Sinnend, wie er Merlin aufspüren konnte, starrte er blicklos vor sich auf den Boden. 

Mehrere Minuten horchte er so schweigend in den Wald hinein. 

Da!   
Arthurs Kopf ruckte hoch, als er in einiger Entfernung das Knacken eines Zweiges hörte. Es war genug, um ihm die Richtung anzuzeigen, in der Merlin sich vermutlich aufhielt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es kein Tier gewesen war. 

Leise schlich er näher an die Stelle heran und richtig, am Rand einer kleinen Lichtung stand Merlin an einen Baum gelehnt und starrte in die Baumkronen hinauf.   
Arthur war sich noch unschlüssig, ob er sich zeigen sollte, da schaute Merlin in seine Richtung. 

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr da seid“, sagte er leise. Seine Stimme klang müde und die Resignation, die deutlich zu hören war, gefiel Arthur nicht. Langsam ging er näher. 

Als er Merlin erreicht hatte, blieb er schweigend neben ihm stehen. Die Stille dehnte sich zwischen ihnen und wurde zäh wie trüber Schlamm. Merlin ignorierte ihn.   
Schließlich gab sich Arthur einen Ruck.   
„Ich hätte dich darüber informieren müssen.“

„Hättet Ihr, ja. Es wäre nett gewesen zu wissen, was mich eigentlich erwartet“, konterte Merlin kalt. 

„Wer Diener am Hofe wird, weiß was ihn erwartet!“, fauchte Arthur zurück. Er mochte es nicht in der Defensive zu sein. Auch wenn er es selbst verschuldet hatte. 

Merlin stieß sich vom Baum ab und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ach ja? Ich wollte gar nicht Diener werde, wenn Ihr Euch daran erinnert. Ich wurde dazu gemacht, ohne dass ich auch nur die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, es mir zu überlegen. Abgesehen davon könnt Ihr wohl kaum davon ausgehen, dass ich als Dorfjunge weiß, welche Gepflogenheiten am Hofe herrschen!“

Arthur packte Merlin bei den Armen. Er wollte verhindern, dass dieser wieder davon lief. Merlin war wirklich wütend und er war verletzt und so seltsam es Arthur erschien – immerhin war er mit diesen Gebräuchen aufgewachsen und sie erschienen ihm völlig normal – konnte er verstehen, dass Merlin geschockt und aufgebracht war. 

Es stimmte. Merlin war nicht freiwillig sein Diener geworden und obwohl er sich Mühe gab und sehr schnell lernte, brauchte er dennoch länger als die anderen Diener, bis er seine Aufgaben und Pflichten richtig ausführte. 

Je mehr Arthur ihn dabei kennen lernte, desto mehr hatte sich die Faszination verstärkt, die Merlin von Anfang an auf ihn ausgeübt hatte. Schon als Merlin ihm zwischen den Marktständen die Stirn geboten hatte, war das etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen, das Arthur nicht mit Worten fassen konnte. Dieses Gefühl war gewachsen und es hatte ihn daran gehindert, diese letzte Pflicht von Merlin einzufordern.   
Doch wie sollte er ihm das nun erklären?

Schließlich nickte Arthur langsam und er registrierte dankbar, dass das wütende Funkeln in den dunkelblauen Augen weniger wurde.   
„Du hast dich mir auf eine Weise entgegen gestellt, die mir neu war und da war etwas an dir, das mich fasziniert hat. Du wurdest gegen deinen Willen mein Diener, das stimmt. Ich ging jedoch davon aus, dass Gaius dich auch über diese… Pflicht… informiert hatte.“

„Hat er nicht!“, unterbrach ihn Merlin und versucht seine Arme aus dem festen Griff zu befreien. 

„Hör mich an!“ forderte Arthur unerbittlich und verstärkte seinen Griff. „Das zumindest solltest du mir gewähren.“

Merlin ruckte noch einige Male mit dem Oberkörper, dann nickte er knapp und hielt still. 

Arthur holte tief Luft. „Du hast mich fasziniert und da ist etwas an dir… manchmal… wirkst du fast weise… auch wenn ich es nicht so nennen würde. Du scheinst älter zu sein, als du bist… so als wüsstest du Dinge, die anderen verborgen sind. Und immer, wenn ich kurz davor bin, es mit einem Namen benennen zu können, ist dieses Empfinden weg und du bist einfach nur wieder… Merlin. Tollpatschig, idiotisch, frech und unordentlich. Aber es ist diese Mischung, die mich davon abgehalten hat, mehr von dir zu fordern… eben [style type=“italic“]dies[style] von dir zu fordern. Es erschien mir, als würde ich sonst etwas Fragiles zerbrechen.“ 

Arthur schwieg und musterte Merlin, suchte in dessen Mimik etwas, das ihm sagte, was Merlin dachte. Doch die Dunkelheit verschluckte alle Regungen. Merlins Gesicht erschien ihm wie eine leblose Maske. 

„Das hindert Euch nicht daran, Euch über mich lustig zu machen und mir das Leben schwer zu machen, wo Ihr nur könnt“, knurrte Merlin. Er schien körperlich ruhig, doch in seiner Stimme war nach wie vor seine Wut zu hören. 

Arthur nickte. „Ich kann damit nicht umgehen… und vielleicht… auf diese Weise lasse ich dich nicht nahe genug an mich heran um…“

„Um WAS?“ Blaue Augen blitzten und einen Moment lang schien etwas Goldenes sich darin zu reflektieren. Dann war es auch schon vorbei und Arthur tat es als Einbildung ab.   
Er schluckte trocken und wich dem fordernden Blick aus.   
„… um mich nicht in dich zu verlieben“, murmelte er schließlich leise. 

Merlin schien zu erstarren und erschrocken öffnete Arthur den festen Griff um seine Oberarme.   
Die schallende Ohrfeige, die in sein Gesicht klatschte, ließ ihn zur Seite taumeln. „Ihr habt Euch eine feine Art ausgesucht, mir DAS zu zeigen.“

Bevor sich Arthur von seiner Verblüffung reagierte hatte – Merlin hatte ihn GEOHRFEIGT! – war dieser wieder zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. 

~ . ~

Merlin stapfte missmutig durch den Wald, den er wie seine Westentasche kannte. Viel zu oft hatte er hier in seiner Kindheit und Jugend einsame Stunden damit verbracht, sich mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu amüsieren – allein.   
Daran dachte er jetzt jedoch nicht. 

Arthur, oder besser gesagt dessen eher unfreiwilliges Geständnis hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht. Sollte es wirklich wahr sein, dass Arthur – der PRINZ Arthur – mehr in ihm, einem einfachen Bauernjungen und Diener, sah als er offen zeigen wollte? 

Was sonst hatten dieser Kuss zum Abschied und sein Verhalten in den letzten Tagen zu bedeuten? Immerhin HATTEN sie Sex gehabt und eben HATTE er ihm praktisch eine Liebeserklärung gemacht. 

Merlin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.   
Arthurs Verhalten ihm gegenüber war schon immer merkwürdig gewesen. Einerseits behandelte er ihn wie den Diener, der er ja auch war. Andererseits suchte er seinen Rat – auch wenn Arthur es NIE so genannt hätte. Und dann waren da ihre langen, ausführlichen Gespräche über Gott und die Welt, die jedoch immer nur dann stattfanden, wenn sie außerhalb der Mauern Camelots Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Auf der Jagd zum Beispiel. Dann war es, als ob sie schlicht zwei junge befreundete Männer waren, die einem gemeinsamen Zeitvertreib frönten. Es gab keine Standesunterschiede zwischen ihnen. 

Manchmal verwischten sich die Grenzen der Rollen, die Merlin in Arthurs Leben einnahm, was das Ganze spannend und abwechslungsreich machte, aber für Merlin nicht immer leicht. 

Diese neue Rolle – die des Geliebten – hatte bis jetzt noch nicht dazu gehört und Merlin war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie spielen wollte. Immerhin sprach einiges dagegen: Gwen und Arthurs Gefühle für sie zum Beispiel. Oder die Tatsache, dass Arthur in den nächsten Jahren eine Braut finden und heiraten musste. Schließlich erwartete man einen Thronerben von ihm. Dann waren da noch seine eigenen Empfindungen gegenüber dem Prinzen, über die er sich in [style type=“italic“]dieser[/style] Hinsicht überhaupt nicht sicher war. 

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen!“, wurde er von einem mürrischen Fauchen unterbrochen und ein graubrauner Schatten sprang vom Boden auf, genau dort, wo er gerade seinen Fuß hatte hinsetzen wollen. 

Merlin zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wich einige Schritte zurück. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte er in den undeutlichen Schatten des nur vom inzwischen aufgegangenen Mondes erhellten Waldes etwas zu erkennen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er den schemenhaften Körperumriss des Katers erkennen konnte, der ihn zu Bregurs Hof und Arthur geführt hatte.   
Mit einem Schnaufen stieß er die angehaltene Luft aus. „Tomcat! Musst du mich so erschrecken? Wo kommst du überhaupt her? Ich dachte, du lebst auf dem Hof dieses Scheusales?“

„Ich komme und gehe wann und wohin ich will!“, kam die deutlich pikierte Antwort.   
Tomcat, der bis eben mit gesträubtem Fell unter einem Busch gestanden hatte, kam graziös näher, setzte sich vor Merlin auf die Hinterbeine und begann damit sein Fell wieder glatt zu lecken. 

Merlin hockte sich ebenfalls auf den Waldboden „Das sehe ich. Wohin bist du eigentlich so plötzlich verschwunden? Ich hatte dich fast ein wenig vermisst.“ 

„Nun bin ich ja da.“ Der Zeitenwanderer ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und sprach erst weiter, als sein Fell wieder überall glatt und weich im Mondlicht glänzte.   
„Ich dachte, ich könnte dich mit dem Prinzen allein lassen, nachdem euch die Flucht gelungen ist. So wie es scheint, kann man euch aber kaum einen Augenblick aus den Augen lassen.“

„Was soll das heißen?“

„Habt ihr euch nicht gerade eben wieder gestritten?“

„Ja, und? Was geht das dich an?“

„Vielleicht eine ganze Menge. Es wird schon einen Grund geben, warum ich auf euch aufmerksam geworden bin. Ihr könntet zum Beispiel meine Hilfe brauchen?“

„Ich wüsste nicht, wobei!“ Merlin stand ärgerlich auf. Es konnte ja wohl nicht sein, dass er sich von einem Kater sagen lassen musste, was er zu tun hatte. Da reichte ihm schon der Drache.

„Warum bist du eigentlich so wütend auf Arthur?“

„Das geht dich nichts an“, brummte Merlin und kickte einen Tannenzapfen zur Seite. Mürrisch drehte er sich um und setzte seinen Heimweg fort. Tomcat, der dicht neben ihm herlief, ignorierte er. 

Der Kater schwieg eine Weile, ließ Merlin aber nicht aus den Augen. Schließlich überholte er ihn mit einigen langen Sprüngen, setzte sich auf den schmalen Pfad und versperrte Merlin so den Weg.   
„Was willst du eigentlich? Arthur hat das Recht, dich in sein Bett zu befehlen, tut es aber nicht, weil du ihm mehr bedeutest, als er zugibt. Dann, weil er durch die Entführung und die Gefangenschaft völlig neben sich steht, gibt er einem Impuls nach und küsst dich. Hättest du nicht mitgemacht, wäre sicher nicht mehr passiert.   
Und nun bist du sauer, weil er dich zu nichts gezwungen hat, was du nicht selber wolltest, sondern sich sogar noch bei dir entschuldigt und dir seine Gefühle gesteht?   
Tickst du eigentlich noch ganz richtig?“

Merlin starrte den Kater verdattert an. Er war ja von Kilgarrah so einiges gewöhnt, aber dass ein kleiner Streuner ihm so die Meinung sagte – und ja, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, der Kater hatte durchaus Recht – war doch etwas Neues für Merlin. 

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf Arthur…“

„Sondern? Auf dich selbst wohl kaum.“ Wieder leckte der Kater mit seiner Zunge über seinen Pelz und blitzte ihn dann mit grün leuchtenden Augen herausfordernd an. 

„Ja, es stimmt, ich bin sauer auf Arthur. Er nützt mich aus, wenn es ihm gerade passt und ansonsten bin ich ihm doch egal.“

„So würde ich das jetzt nicht sehen. Er hat schon einige Male sein Leben für dich riskiert und sooo schlimm wie anfangs benimmt er sich auch nicht mehr, oder?“

„Was willst du von mir? Dass ich anfange Lobeshymnen zu singen? Vergiss es!“ Merlin ging zielstrebig an dem Kater vorbei. Dieser sprang sofort auf und trabte wieder neben ihm her. 

„Nein, würde auch gar nicht funktionieren. Arthur ist alles andere als perfekt und das wird er wohl auch nie sein. Schließlich ist er ja nur ein Mensch.“

„Ach? Und du als Katze bist perfekt, wie?“

„Kater, ich bin ein KATER! Und ja, ich bin perfekt, wie alle meiner Art. Aber lassen wird das jetzt“, schnurrte Tomcat selbstgefällig.   
„Was ist so schlimm daran, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen? Ihr seid beide junge, gesunde Männer, die keine Beziehungen zu Frauen haben, egal jetzt aus welchen Gründen.“

„Gelegenheit!“, brummte Merlin. „Welche Gelegenheit denn? Soll ich parat stehen, wann immer Arthur nach einem Schäferstündchen ist?“

„Das ist der Gedanke hinter dem Brauch, dass der Leibdiener im Vorzimmer zu den Gemächern des Prinzen schläft“, bestätigte Tomcat. „Du tust das aber nicht. Warum eigentlich nicht?“

„Arthur hat es nie befohlen und eigentlich kam ich an den Hof um Gaius Gehilfe zu werden. Ich habe bei ihm eine Kammer und dort schlafe ich immer noch.“

„So? Und warum wirfst du Arthur dann vor, er hätte dir etwas verschwiegen, was für dich wichtig gewesen wäre? Wenn du ohnehin in einem ganz anderen Teil des Schlosses schläfst?“

„In Ordnung, du hast ja Recht. Ich fand es trotzdem nicht witzig, dass meine Mutter davon ausgeht, dass ich Arthurs Bettgespiele bin.“

„Du bist sauer auf Arthur, weil dir der Gedanke peinlich war, dass deine Mutter…?“  
Wenn Katzen hätten lachen können, hätte Tomcat es jetzt sicher getan. So schnurrte er nur in den höchsten Tönen, was einem Lachen doch schon sehr nahe kam.   
„Deshalb hast du ihn geohrfeigt? Wenn das alles ist, dann dürfte dir das aber ziemlich unter die Haut gegangen sein, wie?“

„Kannst du nicht endlich damit aufhören?“

„Womit? Dir den Kopf zurecht zu rücken? Keine Chance. Immerhin müsst ihr beide noch so einige Aufgaben bewältigen – gemeinsam. Und da sehe ich schwarz, wenn ihr weiterhin so zickig seid. Vor allem du.“

„Ach, jetzt bin ich zickig. Danke!“

„Menschen!“ Nun schien auch Tomcat seine Geduld zu verlieren und schwieg vor sich hin. 

Inzwischen hatte das seltsame Gespann den Waldrand erreicht. Nicht weit entfernt, in einer Talmulde, lag Ealdor. Der Mond warf sein silbriges Licht auf die stillen, dunklen Häuser und die menschenleeren Gassen. Sogar das Vieh in den Pferchen schlief, denn es war kein Laut zu hören. Merlin blieb einen Augenblick stehen und nahm den Anblick in sich auf. Er liebte sein Heimatdorf und die Menschen darin und er hoffte, dass es von den noch immer durch Cendrecs Reich ziehenden Barbarenhorden verschont bleiben würde.   
Zudem wurde es langsam Zeit, dass er und Arthur wieder nach Camelot zurückkehrten. Auch die Menschen dort waren Merlin ans Herz gewachsen und er ahnte, dass sie unter dem Gedanken, dass der Kronprinz tot war, litten. Er galt zwar als arrogant und großspurig, wurde aber dennoch wegen seines Mutes verehrt. 

Auch Merlin achtete ihn deswegen, obwohl wenn es ihm schwer fiel, das zuzugeben. Langsam, während er das friedlich schlafende Dorf betrachtete, klärten sich seine Gedanken.   
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer begann er dann leise murmelnd mit sich selbst zu diskutieren. Es half ihm, mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen und seine Gefühle zu klären. Jedem Argument folgte eine lange Pause.   
„Erstens“, nahm er seine Finger zu Hilfe, „Ich mag Arthur, auch wenn er ein ziemlicher Arsch sein kann.“   
„Zweitens… er ist der Kronprinz und für mehr verantwortlich, als nur sein eigenes Leben. Er muss zum Beispiel für einen Erben sorgen.“  
„Drittens… Uther zerreißt mich in der Luft, wenn er herausfindet dass Arthur sich in mich verliebt hat. Von anderen Gründen ganz zu schweigen.“  
„Viertens… Arthur liebt auch Gwen. Sie ist zwar eine Dienerin, aber sie ist eine Frau und damit stehen ihre Chancen, an Arthurs Seite zu stehen, sobald er König ist, höher als meine.“  
„Fünftens… Ich mag auch Gwen. Sie ist eine Freundin und ich weiß, dass sie viel für Arthur empfindet.“

„Sechstens… Gwen liebt auch Lanzelot, der aber aus Camelot verbannt ist und sich auch nicht in Arthurs Weg stellen will, was Gwen angeht.“

„Siebtens… es ist schon schwer genug, Arthurs Kehrseite zu retten, bei seiner Tollkühnheit. Wenn ich mich auch noch in ihn verliebe, würde das meine Aufgabe noch schwerer machen.“

„Achtens… Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich eine Beziehung zu einem Mann haben will.“

„Neuntens…“  
Diesmal schwieg Merlin länger und grübelte darüber nach, wie es ihm selbst bei dem Gedanken ging, das Bett mit Arthur zu teilen. Er dachte an die vergangenen Tage, an seine Empfindungen und an die Erfahrungen, die er damals mit Will gemacht hatte. Plötzlich stand sein Entschluss fest. 

„Neuntens… Ich werde NICHT der Geliebte des Prinzen sein. Ich mag ihn, als Freund, als Prinzen und als zukünftigen König, aber NICHT als Liebhaber. Er ist zärtlich und es war angenehm, aber ich will das nicht. Freunde ja, Geliebte nein.“

Erfüllt mit neuem Elan – er fühlte sich, als wäre eine zentnerschwere Last von seinen Schultern gefallen – stand er auf. Suchend schaute er sich nach dem Kater um, der ruhig neben ihm im Gras gelegen hatte und sich die Worte ohne Kommentar angehört hatte. 

Der Zeitenwanderer erhob sich ebenfalls und strich ihm sanft um die Beine.   
„Du solltest zusehen, dass du ins Bett kommst und endlich schläfst“, ermahnte er Merlin leise. „Wie mir scheint, stehen euch bald neue Abenteuer bevor.“

„Wie meinst du das?“ Merlin, der seine innere Ruhe und Fröhlichkeit wiedererlangt hatte, schaute ihn fragend an. 

„Naja, warten nicht immer Abenteuer auf den Prinzen und seinen Diener?“

~ . ~

Wie halb von Merlin erwartet, war Arthur vor ihm im Dorf angekommen. 

Als Merlin in die kleine, durch ein Tuch vom Rest des Raumes abgetrennte Kammer trat, in dem nun sein Lager stand, schlief Arthur bereits wieder in seinem Bett.   
Allerdings hatte er nun das zweite Bettgestell – Merlins Lager – von seinem weggerückt. 

Merlin betrachtete die neue Situation einen Moment lang und entschied dann, dass er es dabei belassen konnte. Wie es schien, hatte der Kater recht gehabt. Es war wohl wirklich nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen, der Arthur dazu gebracht hatte, Merlin zu verführen. 

Der junge Zauberer streifte die Stiefel ab und rollte sich dann unter seiner Decke zusammen. Das kaum hörbare Tapsen weicher Pfoten, ein leises „Mrjau?“ und dann ein warmer Körper, der sich an seine Füße schmiegte sagten ihm, dass der Kater ebenfalls hereingekommen war. Es störte ihn nicht. 

Still lauschte er auf die leisen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge des Prinzen. Arthur schien wirklich tief zu schlafen und Merlin war es nur recht. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm diskutieren. Nach der Ohrfeige im Wald und seinem für sich gefassten Entschluss würde es sicher gut sein, wenn sie sich erst morgen früh, nach einigen Stunden Schlaf, wieder begegnen würden. 

Seine Gedanken drifteten zu den Ereignissen zurück, die das alles verursacht hatten und schließlich gestand er sich ein, dass ihm die zärtlichen Berührungen und die fast scheuen Liebkosungen des Prinzen gut getan hatten. Er HATTE die Zärtlichkeiten mit gleicher Leidenschaft erwidert. Tomcat hatte Recht, wenn er darauf hinwies, dass er mitgemacht hatte und das auch noch sehr enthusiastisch.   
Arthur regte sich im Schlaf und rollte auf den Rücken, begann dann leise zu schnarchen. 

Es störte Merlin nicht weiter, da er wusste, dass es schon bald wieder aufhören würde. Er kannte das von den Nächten, die sie, waren sie auf der Jagd oder unterwegs zu einem Abenteuer, nebeneinander auf dem Waldboden verbracht hatten.   
Was ihm jedoch jetzt auffiel war, dass ihm plötzlich die Körperwärme des Prinzen fehlte. Das war etwas sehr Angenehmes gewesen. Sollte er seinen Entschluss widerrufen? Noch wusste Arthur ja nichts davon.

Merlin wälzte sich hin und her und wurde sich immer mehr bewusst, dass er fror. Zwar brannte im Herd ein Feuer und wärmte Huniths Haus, doch reichte es nicht bis hinter das Tuch, welches ihnen etwas Privatsphäre bot. 

Arthurs leises Schnarchen hörte auf, als sich der Prinz wieder auf die Seite drehte. Merlin dachte sich nichts dabei und rollte sich noch enger zusammen. 

„Frierst du?“, hörte er dann leise Arthur fragen. 

Merlin war versucht, sich schlafend zu stellen. Eine Tatze, die auffordernd gegen seinen Fuß drückte, verhinderte es aber.   
„Ja“, murmelte er mürrisch. Er WOLLTE jetzt nicht mit Arthur reden. 

„Ich würde dich gerne wärmen, wenn es für dich in Ordnung wäre“, bot dieser zögernd an.   
Merlin glaubte sich verhört zu haben. So hatte es doch schon einmal angefangen. Er schwieg und dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, was er nun [style type=“italic“]davon[/style] halten sollte. 

„Es wird nichts geschehen, was du nicht willst. Das schwöre ich dir.“

„Ein Schwur? Deswegen?“ Merlin richtete sich auf und schaute ungläubig zu Arthur, dessen Gesicht er jedoch nur als vagen hellen Fleck ausmachen konnte. 

„Damit du mir vertraust.“  
Es lag ein stilles Flehen in der Stimme des Prinzen, dem Merlin sich nicht verschließen konnte. Es klang auch in den nächsten Worten mit: „Deine Ohrfeige im Wald… ich denke, ich habe sie verdient. Mach dir deshalb also keine Gedanken.“

Arthur drehte den Kopf in Merlins Richtung und schaute ihn bittend an. „Ich hätte dir das alles schon viel früher sagen müssen und es tut mir leid. Diese… Pflicht… ich habe sie nie eingefordert und ich werde es auch nicht tun, wenn du es nicht willst. Du hast mein Wort darauf.“

Plötzlich konnte Merlin ihm nicht mehr böse sein. Schließlich HATTE Arthur nie diese Pflicht von ihm eingefordert und ohne die Gefangenschaft hätte er, Merlin, vermutlich auch nie etwas von diesem Brauch erfahren. 

Er gab sich einen Ruck, stand auf, schob die beiden Bettgestelle wieder dicht nebeneinander – eines war zu schmal, als dass sie beide darin so schlafen konnten, dass sie morgen ausgeruht waren – und schlüpfte wieder unter die Decken. 

Arthur hatte alles reglos verfolgt. Nun rückte er etwas näher an Merlin heran und legte zögernd einen Arm über dessen Hüfte, achtete aber darauf, dass Merlin dabei zugedeckt blieb, so dass sich ihre Körper nur durch die Decke hindurch berührten. Sofort sickerte die Körperwärme des Anderen in Merlins Haut und er entspannte sich wohlig. Wenn Arthur sich wirklich an sein Wort hielt, war das gar keine so schlechte Regelung entschied er. Über alles andere würde er sich Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war. 

~ . ~

Arthur erwachte mit einem Gefühl angenehmer Wärme und Nähe dicht neben sich. Als seine Gedanken klarer wurden, merkte er, dass diese Wärme weniger neben ihm, sonder eher halb auf ihm war. Es war ihm recht. 

Still lauschte er auf den gleichmäßigen Atem Merlins, der sich im Schlaf eng an ihn geschmiegt hatte, so dass sein Kopf jetzt auf Arthurs Schulter ruhte und ein Bein Merlins quer über Arthurs Hüfte lag. Auch das war ihm recht. 

Arthur blieb reglos liegen, genoss die angenehmen Empfindungen, die er so vermutlich nicht so bald wieder würde spüren dürfen. Denn wie es schien, war Merlin zwar damit einverstanden neben ihm zu schlafen, mehr jedoch nicht. So zumindest hatte Arthur Merlins Verhalten interpretiert. 

Leises Schnurren machte ihn auf den Kater aufmerksam, der zusammengerollt zu Merlins Füßen schlief. Er lächelte das Tier an, denn er mochte Katzen und dies war ein besonders schönes Exemplar. Er wunderte sich nur kurz darüber, dass er ihn nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte.   
Merlin regte sich, kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an Arthur und brummte zufrieden. Dann öffnete er blinzelnd die Augen, blieb aber liegen, wo er war. 

Arthur wusste nicht so recht, ob Merlin noch nicht richtig wach war, oder ob es ihm nichts ausmachte, dass er Arthur so nahe war. Behutsam verstärkte er den Druck mit dem er seinen Arm um Merlins Rücken gelegt hatte.   
„Guten Morgen“, flüsterte er leise. 

„Ebenso“, gab Merlin schlaftrunken zurück, begann aber sich aufzurichten. Mit einem Stich des Bedauerns ließ Arthur ihn los. „Du kannst liegen bleiben, wenn du willst. Es ist noch kaum Tag“, versuchte er ihn bei sich zu behalten. 

Es brachte ihm einen fragenden Blick von Merlin ein, der in seiner Bewegung innehielt und den Kopf etwas schief legte. 

„Ich habe dir mein Wort gegeben, dass nichts geschehen wird“, erinnerte ihn Arthur leise und fast scheu. 

Merlin, dessen Bein noch immer quer über Arthurs Hüfte lag, nickte langsam - wissend und fragend zugleich. „Ihr begehrt mich und Ihr habt das Recht dies von mir einzufordern. Dennoch lasst Ihr mir die Freiheit selbst zu entscheiden?“

„Ja. Ich habe dir dies geschworen und ich werde diesen Schwur halten.“

Merlin stemmte sich hoch und setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen neben Arthur auf das Bett. „Warum? Ihr tut doch sonst wie Euch beliebt und nehmt Euch, was Ihr haben wollt.“

Arthur schwieg einen Moment und schaute Merlin mit seinen blauen Augen durchdringend an. Suchte er nach einer Antwort? Er wusste selbst nicht, was er in Merlins Zügen zu finden hoffte.   
Schließlich seufzte er leise und wandte den Blick ab. Er konnte diesen Augen jetzt nicht begegnen, die so offen widerspiegeln konnten was Merlin empfand.   
„Du bist nicht einfach nur ein Diener für mich. Von Anfang an… vom ersten Tage an, da ich dir begegnete und du mir auf eine Art die Stirn botest, wie es noch keiner meiner Freunde und Begleiter, geschweige denn einer der Diener gewagt hätte, hattest du mich fasziniert. Zuerst war es nur deine Dummheit… oder dein Mut … ich weiß nicht genau, was es war… dich mir so entgegen zu stellen.   
Dann merkte ich, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen konnte. Der Schlangenschild zum Beispiel, oder als du wegen Sophia für mich gelogen hattest… so verrückt deine Worte manchmal klangen… du hattest am Ende recht.   
Die vielen Zwischenfälle, wo du einfach bei mir warst, wenn sogar meine Ritter es vorzogen, sich zurückzuhalten. Dann deine Fröhlichkeit, die mich oft aus trüben Gedanken rissen oder deine manchmal erstaunlich weisen Worte, die mir Zuversicht gaben… dein bedingungsloses Vertrauen in mich und meine Fähigkeiten…   
In all den Monaten bist du mir ein Freund geworden. Diese Freundschaft ist es, was mich davon abhielt, auch diese Pflicht von dir zu fordern. Anfangs war ich wütend und wies dich zurück, weil ich dich nicht ein meiner Nähe haben WOLLTE. Ich hielt dich für einen Idioten.  
Dann, als ich merkte, dass du keiner warst und dass ich deine Nähe zu genießen begann, wollte ich deine Unschuld, die dich wie einen Mantel umgibt, nicht verletzen. Du bist zu wichtig für mich geworden und ich fürchtete, ich würde dich damit von mir forttreiben.“

Arthur stockte und Merlin schnaubte, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ich war schon lange nicht mehr [style type=“italic“]unschuldig[/style] als ich nach Camelot kam.“

Der Prinz schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf eine seltsame Weise bist du es dennoch. Etwas Seltsames umgibt dich wie einen Mantel und nicht nur ich empfinde das so. Ich habe hin und wieder Bemerkungen meiner Ritter mitgehört, die bestätigen, dass sie es genauso empfinden.“

Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn Ihr meint.“ 

Er musterte Arthur mit einem durchdringenden Blick und der Prinz musste den Blick vor den dunkelblauen Augen abwenden. Er hatte sich offenbart, hatte etwas von sich Preis gegeben was ihn mehr als verwundbar machte. Er vertraute Merlin. Warum fühlte er sich dann wie ein verwundetes Tier? 

Merlin schwieg lange und er schien intensiv über Arthurs Worte nachzudenken. Schließlich streckte er sich wieder neben ihm aus, achtete aber darauf, dass sie sich nicht berührten.  
„Am meisten hat mich wohl gestört, dass Ihr nicht ehrlich zu mir wart und mir von Anfang an sagtet, was mich als Euer Diener erwarten würde“, gab Merlin leise zu. „Es ist gar nicht so unangenehm neben Euch zu schlafen“, fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu, während er sich auf die Seite drehte und Arthur anschaute. „Zumal Euer Bett in Camelot deutlich breiter und weicher ist, als das Lager hier.“ 

Arthur entließ den Atem, von dem er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. „Du hast also nichts dagegen, hin und wieder bei mir zu schlafen?“, fragte er nach um sich zu vergewissern, dass er seinen Diener und Freund richtig verstanden hatte. 

Merlin nickte langsam. „Solange Ihr Euch an Euer Wort haltet, nicht mehr von mir zu fordern“, gab er ernst zurück und seine Augen forderten eine Antwort von Arthur. 

„Du hast mein Wort.“

„Gut.“ Merlin richtete sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Bevor er endgültig aufstand, schaute er über die Schulter zu Arthur. „Da wäre noch etwas… Ihr könntet ein Bad vertragen.“

Merlin duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um dem Kissen zu entgehen, dass Arthur nach ihm warf. „Ich würde ja baden, aber ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass deine Mutter einen Zuber hat.“

„Irrtum. Sie hat einen!“, antwortete Merlin grinsend und warf das Kissen zielsicher zurück. „Ich werde ihn holen und für Euch füllen. Immerhin bin ich ja Euer Diener, der für die Erfüllung Eurer Bedürfnisse zu sorgen hat, nicht wahr?“ Damit verschwand er hinter dem Vorhang und Arthur hörte ihn im Hauptraum leise mit seiner Mutter sprechen, die trotz der frühen Stunde offenbar schon auf war. 

Arthur verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schaute nachdenklich an die Zimmerdecke. Ihr Streit vom vergangenen Abend schien beendet zu sein und Arthur hatte einen kleinen Sieg errungen. Er fragte sich jedoch, wie um alles in der Welt er seinen Schwur würde halten können, wenn Merlin wirklich auch in Camelot die Nächte bei ihm verbrachte. Er begehrte ihn schon jetzt mehr als jemals eine andere Person und sein Körper schmerzte vor unterdrücktem Verlangen. Wenn dies jedoch der Preis dafür war, dass Merlin bei ihm blieb, dann würde er ihn zahlen.   
Merlin war ihm als Freund zu wichtig, als dass er dies für einige angenehme Stunden aufs Spiel setzen wollte. 

Eine seltsame Unruhe erfasste ihn, als er an Camelot dachte. Dort war sein Platz, nicht hier in einem Dorf, in dem die Arbeit noch vor dem Morgengrauen begann und erst mit Anbruch der Nacht endete. Zwar hatte er auch in Camelot viele Pflichten und Aufgaben zu erfüllen, aber es waren die Pflichten eines Kronprinzen und Ritters, nicht die harte, beschwerliche Arbeit der Bauern und Handwerker, wie er sie hier im Dorf in den vergangenen Tagen kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte. Merlin hatte recht – mal wieder. Dies war nicht seine Welt und nicht das Leben, das für ihn vorherbestimmt war. Sein Platz war in Camelot und er spürte, dass er nun bereit dafür war, dorthin zurückzukehren. 

Sie würden heute noch aufbrechen, doch zunächst würde er baden. 

Er konnte Merlin im Hauptraum mit Wassereimern hantieren hören und er hörte das laute Knacken und Knistern eines lodernden Herdfeuers. Nicht lange, und das Wasser wäre heiß genug für ein Bad.   
Langsam begann er damit, sich auszuziehen. Irritiert stellte er dabei fest, dass ihm erst jetzt auffiel, dass er die schlichten, eher derben Kleidungsstücke eines Bauern trug. Es waren jedoch nicht die Kleidungsstücke, die er bei Bregur getragen hatte. Was war ihm noch alles entgangen? Konnte er seinem Gedächtnis und seiner Wahrnehmung überhaupt noch trauen?

Merlin, der einen schweren Holzzuber hinter sich herziehend in der kleinen Kammer erschien, lenkte ihn ab.   
„Das Wasser ist gleich so weit. Meine Mutter ist schon hinaus in den Wald um Holz zu sammeln und hat mich gebeten, ihr später dabei zu helfen. Aber erst soll ich Euch mit dem Bad helfen und die Narben auf Eurem Rücken noch einmal mit dieser Salbe hier massieren, damit sie geschmeidiger werden“, plauderte er unbefangen und drückte Arthur einen Tiegel mit einer angenehm duftenden, gelben Salbe in die Hand. 

„Danke.“ Arthur nahm die Salbe abwesend entgegen und deutete dann mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Tunika, die er auf das Bett gelegt hatte.   
„Was sind das eigentlich für Kleidungsstücke, die ich trage? Was ist mit der Kleidung geschehen, die ich bei meiner Flucht trug?“

„Hm? Ach… das sind Kleidungsstücke, die meine Mutter für mich angefertigt hat und die sie einem der Bauern aus dem Dorf für mich mitgeben wollte, wenn er das nächste Mal nach Camelot reisen würde um dort Waren zu verkaufen. Aus Euren eigenen Kleidern… die auch nicht wirklich Euch gehört hatten… ging der Gestank nach Schweinemist einfach nicht mehr heraus, so dass meine Mutter sie kurzerhand verbrannt hat.“   
Merlin kippte einen Eimer mit heißem Wasser in den Zuber und ging plaudernd hinaus, um ihn erneut am Herd zu füllen. 

Arthur strich nachdenklich mit der Hand über den groben Webstoff. Es war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie hart und rau die Stoffe waren, aus denen die Kleidung der Bediensteten am Hofe bestand. Sicher, das Material wurde mit der Zeit weicher, aber eben auch schütterer.   
Er sah auf, als Merlin erneut mit einem Eimer heißen Wassers erschien.   
„Ich danke dir. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du in Camelot andere Kleidungsstücke erhältst.“

„Danke… aber…“ Merlin schaute ihn fragend an. „Was stimmt nicht mit diesen hier?“

„Der Stoff ist hart und derb. Du solltest weichere Stoffe tragen.“

„Warum? Ich habe mein Leben lang nichts anderes getragen und die Kleidungsstücke halten lange“, verteidigte Merlin die Arbeit seiner Mutter. 

„Ja, sicher… es ist nur…“ Arthur versuchte seine plötzliche Verlegenheit zu überspielen, indem er unwirsch wurde. Wie sollte er ihm auch erklären, dass er ihm etwas Gutes tun wollte?   
„Du bist der Diener des Kronprinzen und solltest nicht in der derben Kleidung eines Bauern herumlaufen“, schnappte er barsch. Er bemerkte Merlins Stirnrunzeln und lenkte brummig ein: „Du kannst die Sachen ja in deiner freien Zeit tragen.“

„In welcher bitte? Vor oder nachdem ich Eure Ställe ausgemistet habe? Oder vielleicht beim Polieren der Rüstung?“ Merlin grinste, zuckte mit den Schultern und kippte wieder einen Schwall heißen Wassers in den Zuber, der inzwischen zur Hälfte gefüllt war.   
„Aber Danke für Eure Mühe.“  
Merlin tauchte eine Hand in das dampfende Wasser. „Autsch… da fehlt noch kaltes Wasser. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Arthur schaute ihm lächelnd nach. Er hatte eigentlich nichts anderes von Merlin erwartet, als dass er ihm frech antwortete und genau das war es auch, was ihm in den letzten Tagen gefehlt hatte. Merlin war viel zu besorgt um ihn gewesen, um frech zu werden. Nun, da er wieder er selbst zu sein schien… er hoffte, dass seine Konzentration und sein Gedächtnis ihn nicht wieder im Stich ließen… würde alles wieder normal werden. Nun ja – fast alles. 

~ . ~


	7. Chapter 7

Eine gute Stunde später und nachdem Arthur sein Bad genommen hatte, machten sie sich auf um Hunith im Wald zu helfen. Das Geräusch einer Axt wies ihnen den Weg. 

Inzwischen war es heller Vormittag und sie hatten daran gedacht einen Imbiss mitzubringen.   
Hunith lächelte ihnen entgegen, als beide zwischen den Bäumen hervortraten.   
„Da seid ihr ja! Was hat euch so lange aufgehalten? Ich freue mich, dass Ihr auch mitgekommen seid, Sire.“

Arthur schien beinahe verlegen zu sein und um die Situation zu retten deutete sie   
auf einige Holzstücke, die sich hervorragend als Sitzgelegenheiten eigneten.   
„Dort können wir uns setzen ohne auf dem feucht-kalten Waldboden unsere Kleider zu beschmutzen.“

Das Essen – es bestand aus Käse, Brot und einigen gedörrten Früchten – wurde verteilt und sie ließen es sich schmecken. Als sie fertig waren, legte Merlin die Tücher, in die er alles eingewickelt hatte in den Korb zurück und reichte eine Flasche mit Cidre herum, den die Leute im Dorf aus den überreifen Äpfeln im Herbst selbst herstellten. Auch seine Mutter hatte einige Flaschen davon eingelagert. 

Hunith musterte Arthur und bemerkte dessen subtile Veränderungen. Er wirkte ruhiger und gelassener und seine Arroganz, die ihn hin und wieder wie einen Mantel umgab, war wieder da. Sein Ton Merlin gegenüber war teils der eines Herrn gegenüber seinem Diener, teils der eines Freundes. Dies würde wohl auch so bleiben, vermutete sie und es sah auch ganz so aus, als ob beide damit zufrieden waren. Nur die Zukunft würde zeigen, was aus ihrer Freundschaft werden würde. Der Streit, von dem sie einige Wortfetzen gehört hatte, schien jedoch beigelegt zu sein und die Spannung zwischen beiden hatte einer ruhigen, friedlichen Nähe Platz gemacht. 

Nicht, dass die beiden sich nicht hin und wieder kleine Wortgefechte lieferten oder Merlin den einen oder anderen Knuff einstecken musste. Er gab auch ab und an mal einen zurück, was sie lächelnd registrierte.  
Zufrieden und erleichtert, dass Merlin einen Freund in Arthur gefunden hatte, schaute sie zu wie Arthur Merlin zu Hand ging, als dieser seine Kiepe aufschnürte um sie mit Holz beladen zu können. Als er damit fertig war, sprach sie die beiden an.   
„Einige Meter in dieser Richtung habe ich mehrere dürre Äste zusammengetragen. Ein nicht zu dicker Baum wurde auch von der Schneelast des Winters gefällt und ich würde das Holz gerne mit nach Hause nehmen. Würdest du dich darum kümmern, Merlin?“  
Sie deutete mit der Hand hinter sich in den Wald und fuhr an Arthur gewandt fort, als ihr Sohn nickte. „Arthur, würdet Ihr mir hier bitte zur Hand gehen?“

Auch der Prinz nickte. „Was soll ich tun?“ Er stand mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen da und schaute sich unternehmungslustig auf dem Waldboden um. An mehreren Stellen hatte Hunith bereits trockene Äste in handlichere Stücke gehackt.   
„Soll ich das Holz in die Kiepen schlichten?“, bot Arthur an und erntete ein strahlendes Lächeln. 

„Ja, daran hatte ich gedacht. Später könntet Ihr mir mit einigen dickeren Stämmen helfen. Eure Kraft übersteigt meine bei weitem.“

Arthur nickte und machte sich daran, die handlichen Holzstücke einzusammeln und auf die beiden noch leeren Kiepen zu verladen. Hunith hatte auch einen Handwagen mitgebracht, auf dem sie eine Säge, eine weitere Axt und eine lederne Wasserflasche mit in den Wald gebracht hatte. Dort würden sie größere Stücke aufladen, beschloss Arthur für sich. 

Die Arbeit, die für ihn körperlich nicht anstrengend war, beruhigte ihn und er genoss die Zeit im Wald. Nicht weit entfernt konnte er das gleichmäßige Geräusch einer Axt hören, die mit offenbar großer Kraft einen Stamm bearbeitete. Neugierig späte er immer wieder in diese Richtung. Es erschien ihm unwahrscheinlich, dass es Merlin war, der den Lärm verursachte. 

Hunith, die seine Blicke bemerkte hatte, hielt ihn zurück, als e seiner Neugierde nachgeben wollte. „Lasst Merlin alleine arbeiten. Er ist es so gewohnt und es ist ihm lieber so.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Arthur legte fragend den Kopf etwas schief, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass Merlin auch in Camelot am liebsten allein war, wenn er seine Aufgaben erfüllte.   
Er kannte Merlin nun schon seit vielen Monaten und doch kannte er ihn noch immer nicht. Es gab Vieles an seinem Diener, das ihm seltsam oder unverständlich erschien. Teils mochte es daran liegen, dass Merlin von einem Dorf stammte, er selbst jedoch in der Stadt und im höfischen Leben groß geworden war. Teils lag es aber auch an Merlin selbst. 

Es gab Momente, da konnte er das Verhalten seines Dieners genau vorhersagen, dann wieder verhielt sich Merlin völlig entgegen jeder Gewohnheit. 

Vorhin, während er das Bad nahm und auch danach, als Merlin ihm die Narben auf dem Rücken mit der Salbe massierte hatten sie über alles Mögliche gesprochen – auch darüber, dass Arthur baldmöglichst nach Camelot aufbrechen wollte – aber nicht über ihre Freundschaft. War das nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Arthur wusste es nicht. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Hunith ihn beobachtete und sehr wohl seine grüblerische Stimmung bemerkte. Sie sagte jedoch nichts dazu und Arthur war ihr deswegen dankbar. Er hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was er ihr hätte antworten sollen. 

Liebte er Merlin?   
Er wusste es nicht. Wusste nur, dass er ihm als Freund und Gefährten wichtig war, so wichtig, dass er sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen konnte.   
Die intimen Momente mit ihm und die Nähe in der Nacht waren angenehm gewesen und erfüllten ihn mit einer inneren Ruhe, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gekannt hatte.   
Er mochte auch ihre Streitgespräche oder ihre endlosen Diskussionen.   
Gleichzeitig war etwas an Merlin, dass ihn vorsichtig machte, so dass er es nicht wagte, sich ihm vollständig zu öffnen. Ein Geheimnis schien seinen Diener zu umgeben. Sicher, er hätte ihn einfach so lange befragen können, bis er alles über Merlin wusste. Er wollte es jedoch nicht.   
So wie er Merlin, als er als sein Herr das Recht dazu gehabt hätte, in sein Bett hätte befehlen können und er es nicht getan hatte, so wollte er jetzt dieses Geheimnis nicht antasten. Wenn Merlin ihm vertraute, würde er es ihm sagen. Und vielleicht war es ja auch nichts, was ihn betraf oder für Camelot wichtig war, beschwichtigte sich Arthur schließlich selbst. 

~ . ~

„Endlich!“  
Ich konnte gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert ich war, als ich den Raum in dem Augenblick verließ, als ein splitternackter Arthur sich in das heiße Badewasser sinken ließ und Merlin völlig unbefangen mit ihm plauderte. Sie schienen wieder eine gemeinsame Basis gefunden zu haben.   
Ich hoffte, so sehr wie ein Kater wie ich nur hoffen konnte, dass damit meine Aufgabe erfüllt war. 

Es war ein sonniger Tag und ich verbrachte die nächsten Stunden an einem warmen, trockenen Plätzchen im Garten. Noch traute ich dem Frieden nicht so ganz. Ich wollte die beiden noch eine Weile aus der Nähe beobachten. 

Als die beiden nach einiger Zeit aus dem Haus kamen und sich auf den Weg in den Wald machten, folgte ich ihnen unauffällig. Etwas kribbelte in meinen Schnurrbarthaaren und ich wollte doch zu gerne wissen, was das war. Bisher hatten mich meine Sinne nicht im Stich gelassen und wie jeder weiß – ich hoffe doch, dass das für jeden zutrifft! – wissen Katzen und Kater mehr als alle anderen, die diese Welt bevölkern. 

Wie erwartet nutzte Merlin seine Magie um den Baum zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten. Immerhin saß er aber nicht faul daneben, während die Axt krachend Span um Span aus dem Stamm löste und ihn in Stücke hackte. Er sammelte die größeren Späne in einem Sack aus grobem Tuch, dazu noch Tannenzapfen und dürre Zweige, die auf dem Waldboden lagen. Die dünneren Äste der Krone bearbeitete er mit einer Säge. 

Ja, ich gebe es ja zu… Merlins Sorglosigkeit erschien mir doch sehr leichtsinnig zu sein. Immerhin konnte jeden Moment Arthur auftauchen. So neugierig wie der Prinz war, hätte es mich nicht gewundert. 

Es tauchte auch jemand zwischen den Bäumen auf… aber es war nicht Arthur!   
Ich stöhnte leise. Konnte denn nicht [style type=“italic“]einmal[/style] etwas ohne Probleme ablaufen? MRRRRRrrrrrrjau!

~ . ~

Das laute Pochen der Axt hatte aufgehört und das Geräusch schneller Schritte, verbunden mit laut krachenden Zweigen, hallte durch den Wald. 

Hunith und Arthur warfen sich alarmierte Blicke zu. Es kam etwas auf sie zu und es klang nicht, als ob es Merlin wäre. Dafür war es viel zu laut. 

Der Prinz staunte nicht schlecht, als es dennoch Merlin war, der da mit Riesenschritten auf sie zugerannt kam. 

„Arthur! Schnell! Ihr müsst mir helfen! Sie ist verletzt… und die Wunden… ich…“

Hunith hielt Merlin am Arm fest, als er an ihr vorbeistürmte.   
„Nun mal langsam. Was ist los? Hast du mit der Axt jemanden verletzt?“

„Was? Wieso Axt?“ Merlin starrte seine Mutter verständnislos an, schaute dann bittend zu Arthur.   
„Schnell!“, drängte er. „Ihr müsst ihr helfen!“

„Wem helfen?“ Auch Arthur wurde aus Merlins hastig hervorgestoßenen Worten nicht so recht schlau.

„Gwen!“

„Gwen? Du meinst Guinevere?“

„Ja! Das sagte ich doch gerade. Sie ist dort hinten… sie kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor… hat es gerade noch bis nach Ealdor geschafft.“

Arthur achtete schon nicht mehr auf Merlins Worte, sondern stürmte an ihm vorbei in die Richtung, aus der Merlin gekommen war. Dass Merlin und Hunith ihm folgten bemerkte er gar nicht. 

Richtig!   
Dort kauerte Guinevere auf dem Waldboden. Ihr blassgelbes Gewand war an vielen Stellen zerrissen und deutlich sichtbare Striemen zogen sich über den einen Arm. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt und wirre Haarsträhnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. 

Arthur hatte sie erreicht und kniete vor ihr auf den Boden.   
„Gwen?“, sprach er sie leise und vorsichtig an. Sie war schmutzig und sichtlich mitgenommen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, in welchem Zustand ihr Verstand war. 

Sie fuhr mit einem Schrei auf und starrte ihn an, als hätte sie einen Geist vor sich. Langsam wich sie rückwärts vor ihm zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an einen Baum stieß. 

Arthur blieb sitzen wo er war. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Guinevere. Ich bin es wirklich“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. 

„Aber… Ihr seid tot!“, brachte sie hervor. Ihr Blick huschte zwischen Hunith, Merlin und Arthur hin und her. 

„Nein. Ich lebe… dank Merlin.“

„Es stimmt“, mischte sich auch Merlin ein. „Ich habe Arthur in einem Stall gefunden und hergebracht, weil er zu geschwächt war für den langen Weg nach Camelot. Die Reise hier her war schon anstrengend genug für ihn gewesen“, plapperte Merlin einfach drauflos. 

Es klang fröhlich. Arthur konnte die Spannung in Merlins Stimme dennoch hören. Die Worte erreichten aber ihren Zweck: Die Furcht verschwand aus Gwens Miene und sie schluchzte erleichtert auf. 

Bevor sie in die Knie sacken konnte, war Arthur bei ihr und fing sie sanft auf, woraufhin sie sich Halt suchend an ihn klammerte. Er strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken und murmelte beschwichtigende Worte. Über ihre Schulter hinweg schaute er fragend zu Merlin. Dieser konnte auch nur mit den Schultern zucken. 

„Gwen ist plötzlich zwischen den Bäumen aufgetaucht. Sie stammelte etwas von Camelot und Flucht und Verfolgern und dass sie nach Ealdor wollte aber den Weg hatte meiden müssen und dass sie deshalb durch den Wald gelaufen sei. Das Geräusch der Axt hat sie hergeführt“, berichtete Merlin leise währen der zu Arthur trat und hilflos auf die schluchzende Gwen schaute. 

Hunith beschloss, dass sie lange genug den sichtlich mit der Situation überforderten jungen Männern zugesehen hatte. Es waren harte Zeiten und der Himmel mochte wissen, was dem Mädchen zugestoßen war. Mutig war sie, das hatte sie bei dem Kampf gesehen, in dem Arthur zusammen mit Merlin, Gwen und Lady Morgana für ihr Dorf gekämpft hatten. Dass sie nun ein solches Häufchen Elend war, musste einen Grund haben. Sie seufzte leise und war insgeheim froh, dass Arthur inzwischen wieder gesund war. 

Entschlossen löste sie Gwen aus der unbeholfenen Umarmung Arthurs und schloss sie selbst in die Arme.   
Gwen ließ es geschehen und brach nun, als sie den Unterschied bemerkte, erst recht in Tränen aus. 

„Geht schon einmal vor“, schickte sie Arthur und Merlin mit einem Kopfnicken davon. „Wir kommen später nach.“

Merlin nickte zögernd, lud sich den Arm voller Holzscheite und gab Arthur mit einem Wink zu verstehen, er solle das gleiche tun. Dann gingen beide dorthin zurück, wo sie die Kiepen und den Wagen zurückgelassen hatten. 

~ . ~

Hunith und Gwen kamen erst einige Zeit nach Arthur und Merlin im Dorf an. Gwen machte nun wieder einen ruhigen und gefassten Eindruck und konnte sogar über die Possen einiger kleiner Jungen lächeln, die auf dem Weg spielten. 

Arthur hatte ihr Kommen vom Fenster aus beobachtet und meinte über die Schulter gewandt zu Merlin, der eben den Tisch deckte: „Guinevere hat sich wieder beruhigt. Aber ihr Gewand ist völlig zerrissen und sie ist barfuss. Was mag da geschehen sein?“

Merlin stellte eben einen Teller mit kaltem Fleisch auf den Tisch. „Wir werden es gleich erfahren.“

Sie mussten sich gedulden, bis alle gegessen hatten und bis Hunith mit Gwens Hilfe das Geschirr gespült und weggeräumt hatte. Erst dann waren die beiden Frauen bereit zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Das hieß, hauptsächlich sprach Hunith. Gwen fielen schon bald, in Sicherheit, warm und gesättigt wie sie nun war, die Augen zu. 

„Sie ist aus Camelot geflohen und hat versucht Ealdor zu erreichen“, begann Hunith den Bericht. 

„Geflohen?“, warf Arthur ein, wurde jedoch von einem strengen Blick Huniths daran gehindert weiter zu sprechen. 

„Camelot wird seit einigen Wochen belagert… sowohl von Rittern als auch von Barbaren wie es scheint. Die Menschen aus dem Umland sind beim Herannahen der Truppen in die Stadt geflohen und nun wird diese ohne Lücke belagert. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit die Felder für die Aussaat vorzubereiten oder Futter für das wenige Vieh zu holen, das in der Stadt lebt. Die Nahrungsmittel wurden schnell knapp.   
Die Truppen, ihr Anführer ist ein furchteinflößener Barbar, lässt jeden grausam hinrichten, der es wagt einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen.   
Uther scheint das Ganze kaum wahr zu nehmen. Er ist schwermütig geworden, seit die Nachricht von Eurem Tod, Arthur, ihn erreicht hat. Zunächst hat er seine Ritter gegen die feindlichen Truppen losgeschickt, doch sie waren ihnen an Zahl weit unterlegen, so dass er die wenigen verbliebenen schließlich ins Schloss zurückgerufen hat. 

Danach patrouillierten die feindlichen Truppen auch innerhalb der Stadtmauern und jeder, der nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit von ihnen aufgegriffen wurde, wurde ausgepeitscht. Auch Menschen, die anderen halfen und dabei erwischt wurden, drohte die Peitsche. 

Gwen hatte hin und wieder Brot und getrocknete Früchte unter den Kindern und Alten in der Stadt verteilt. Sie war vorsichtig, wurde aber dennoch aufgegriffen.   
Sie wurde ausgepeitscht und danach vor der Stadt in einen Graben geworfen, wohl weil ihre Peiniger dachten, sie wäre tot. Sie war jedoch nur ohnmächtig geworden und kam während der Nacht zu sich. 

Sie hatten ihr die Schuhe und ihr wollenes Tuch genommen. Das Gewand selbst war zu zerrissen, als dass es wohl noch einen Wert gehabt hätte. Sie konnte sich unbemerkt davonstehlen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Ealdor, weil sie sonst keinen anderen Ort kannte, an den sie sich hätte wenden können. Sie hoffte hier Asyl zu finden.  
Die Dörfer, die sie auf dem Weg hierher passierte, waren entweder überfallen und ausgeplündert worden, oder die Bewohner hatten ihre Häuser verlassen und waren geflohen. Die wenigen Menschen, denen sie begegnete, waren verängstigt und hatten offenbar wenig Vertrauen in den König. Gwen wurde als Dienerin des Hofes erkannt, doch keiner wollte ihr helfen.“

Hunith beendete ihren mit leiser Stimme vorgetragenen Bericht. Sie war dabei ruhig geblieben, aber Mitleid und Trauer waren deutlich zu hören gewesen. 

Arthur hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und es hielt ihn nun nicht länger auf dem Stuhl.   
„Wir müssen sofort nach Camelot aufbrechen!“, erklärte er befehlsgewohnt. Irritiert schaute er dann auf Merlin, der einfach sitzen geblieben war. 

„Und dann? Womit sollen wir gegen die feindlichen Truppen kämpfen? Wir sind nur zu zweit und Gwen ist verletzt“, gab dieser zu bedenken.

Arthur ließ sich so leicht nicht den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. „Wir werden schon einen Weg finden. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass wir gegen eine Übermacht kämpfen.“ 

Merlin rollte mit den Augen und Hunith musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Sie wusste ja um Merlins Magie und konnte sich denken, wem Arthur seine Erfolge zu verdanken hatte. Dies hier sah jedoch anders aus. 

„Merlin hat Recht, Sire. Ihr könnt nicht nur zu zweit gegen eine Armee kämpfen. Ihr braucht Ritter, die Euch zur Seite stehen.“ Sie hatte Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit und sprach eindringlich weiter.   
„Gibt es denn keine verbündeten Königreiche, die Euch zu Hilfe sein könnten?“

Arthur schnaubte. „Uther ist viel zu stolz, um sich der Hilfe wegen mit anderen zu verbünden. Es gibt Bündnisse, ja. Aber deren Zweck dient nur der Sicherung der Grenzen oder dem Handel. Es gibt keine militärischen Bündnisse, die ihm im Kriegsfall helfen würden. Im Gegenteil… Camelot ist selbst so stark, dass andere unseren Schutz suchen.“  
Er ging wieder zu seinem Stuhl und sackte ernüchtert darauf nieder.   
„Du hast Recht, Merlin… wir sind nur zu zweit.“

Gwen, die an die Wand gelehnt auf ihrer Bank eingenickt war, stöhnte leise im Schlaf. Sofort war die Aufmerksamkeit Aller auf sie gerichtet. Arthur nahm sie kurzerhand auf die Arme und trug sie nach einem fragenden Blick und einem Wink von Merlin hinter den Vorhang, hinter dem er selbst und Merlin bisher geschlafen hatten.   
Vorsichtig legte er Gwen dann auf eines der Betten. Merlin hatte das andere bereits zur Seite geschoben, so dass ringsum genug Platz war um bequem vorbei zu kommen. 

Arthur setzte sich seitlich auf das Bett und strich eine Haarsträhne aus Gwens Gesicht.   
Merlin musterte die beiden nachdenklich. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Arthur sich um die Dienerin sorgte. Auch wenn der Prinz es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte, so waren seine Gefühle für sie hier und jetzt jedoch deutlich erkennbar.   
Sie würde den Platz an Arthurs Seite einnehmen, egal wie die Dinge jetzt auch standen. Sobald Arthur König war, würde er es möglich machen, da war sich Merlin sicher.   
Sein eigener Platz würde der des Dieners und Freundes und vielleicht auch der des Beraters sein. 

Merlin war damit einverstanden. Das enttäuschte Brennen in seinem Herzen ignorierte er. 

Stumm beobachtete er, wie Arthur Gwen zudeckte und dann still neben dem Lager stand. Er wusste, im Geist des Prinzen arbeitete es. Er konnte es an den mahlenden Muskeln in dessen Wangen und den angespannten Nackenmuskeln sogar sehen. 

„Habt Ihr einen Plan?“, fragte er schließlich, als die Stille eine bedrückende Qualität anzunehmen begann.

Arthur zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, wandte den Blick zunächst aber nicht von Gwen ab. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und drehte sich um.   
„Eigentlich nicht. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, ins Schloss zu gelangen um von dort aus agieren zu können. Es macht wenig Sinn die Belagerer von außen her anzugreifen. Dazu sind wir schlicht nicht in der Lage.“

Merlin nickte nachdenklich. Ihm war ein Gedanke gekommen, doch er wollte noch nicht mit Arthur darüber sprechen. 

~ . ~

Als der Morgen anbrach, war Arthur bereits auf den Beinen. Sorge um Camelot und seine Bewohner hatten ihm eine unruhige Nacht beschert. Hinzu kam, dass Gwen, die neben ihm in der kleinen Kammer geschlafen hatte, immer wieder leise im Schlaf gestöhnt und gewimmert hatte. Meist waren es Alpträume, aus denen er sie immer wieder sanft geweckt hatte. Oft aber waren es auch schlicht die Schmerzen gewesen, die sie hatten unruhig werden lassen. Dank Huniths Heilkünsten war sie vor Erfrierungen bewahrt worden. Die Wunden, die die Barbaren ihr jedoch zugefügt hatten, waren gerötet und heiß. 

Sie hatte Glück gehabt: Erschöpfung, Angst und die Schmerzen der ersten Schläge hatten sie wohl sehr schnell bewusstlos werden lassen, so dass die Barbaren ihr keine schweren Verletzungen zugefügt hatten. Es waren nur einige wenige Striemen, die über einen Arm und den Rücken verliefen. Sie waren auch nicht sehr tief und würden abheilen, ohne größere Narben zu hinterlassen. Das zumindest hatte Hunith ihm versichert. Ihm selbst hatte sie es verwehrt einen Blick auf den entblößten Rücken Gwens zu werfen. 

Merlin hatte wieder im Hauptraum geschlafen und irgendwie war Arthur darüber froh gewesen. Er empfand zu viel für beide, um sich jetzt mit seinen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen zu können.   
Erst musste er sich um Camelot kümmern, dann würde dafür Zeit sein. Er hoffte nur, dass beide noch an seiner Seite waren, wenn die Kämpfe, die sie mit Sicherheit erwarteten, vorbei sein würden. 

Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er Merlin erst bemerkte, als dieser ihn ansprach.   
„Ich habe einige Männer aus dem Dorf in die Orte geschickt, in denen ich auf meiner Suche nach Euch mögliche Verbündete für Euch gefunden hatte.“

Arthur schaute überrascht auf. „Warum das?“

„Warum?“ Merlin schaute ihn sichtlich verblüfft an und stemmt die Hände in die Seiten. „Warum… Das fragt Ihr noch? Wollt Ihr allein gegen die Belagerer Camelots ziehen?“ Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Was war nur los mit Arthur, dass er so schwer von Begriff war!

„Nein… natürlich nicht.“ Arthur schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, wenn er sich bewusst zu konzentrieren versuchte und das ärgerte ihn. „Was sind das für Männer.“

„Einfache Leute. Erinnert Ihr Euch an Lanzelot?“

Arthur warf Merlin einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. „Ja.“

„Es sind Männer wie er. Bauern, Handwerker. Sie alle wollen an Eurer Seite und [style type=“italic“]für[/style] Euch kämpfen, weil sie in Euch den König sehen, den sie sich erhoffen. Allerdings…“ Merlin zögerte kurz und lächelte verlegen. „Sie haben klar gemacht, dass Sie NUR für Euch kämpfen würden. Niemals für Uther.“

Arthur ließ die Worte verklingen, dann nickte er langsam. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich und er hatte, so nahe wie er den Bewohnern der Stadt stand, auch dort schon den einen oder anderen entsprechenden Kommentar gehört. Zudem hatte ihm auch Thomas, der Schmid, ähnliches berichtet. 

„Sie kommen also her. Und dann? Ich habe keine Waffen, mit denen ich sie ausrüsten könnte. Ich habe nicht einmal selbst ein Schwert.“

„Und? Wie es weitergeht können wir entscheiden, wenn es soweit ist. Bis dahin solltet Ihr Euch ausruhen, oder besser noch, die Sonne draußen genießen. Sie wird Euch Kraft geben.“ Merlin nickte vielsagend zum Fenster, durch das die Sonne wärmende Strahlen schickte. 

~ . ~

Der nächste Tag brachte eine Menge Aufregung für die Menschen aus Ealdor mit sich. Die Kunde, dass der Prinz von Camelot Verbündete unter den Bauern und Handwerkern suchte hatte sich schneller verbreitet, als Merlin es sich erhofft hatte. Die Männer schienen nur darauf gewartet zu haben kämpfen zu können. Zu ihrer beider Überraschung waren es nicht nur Männer aus Uthers Reich – so nahe an der Grenze wie Ealdor nun einmal lag, hatte Merlin natürlich überwiegend dorthin Boten ausgeschickt. Es kamen auch viele aus Cendrecs Reich, die bereit waren für den Prinzen des benachbarten Reiches zu kämpfen. 

Ihre Motivation wurde schnell klar, als Merlin mit einigen von ihnen sprach: sie hatten davon gehört, zu welch einem mutigen und ehrenhaften Mann Arthur sich in den letzten Monaten entwickelt hatte und sie erhofften sich dass er, sobald er König wurde, auch einen guten Einfluss auch Cendrec haben würde. Merlin wusste durch sein Leben am Hof inzwischen, dass dies nicht so einfach war. Für die einfachen Menschen auf dem Land, die nichts von den Regeln und Gesetzen der Politik wussten, war es das jedoch. 

Merlin versuchte ihnen möglichst schonend beizubringen, dass sie vermutlich so gut wie keine Belohnung gleich welcher Art zu erwarten hatten, wenn sie an Arthurs Seite in den Kampf nach Camelot zogen und einige wenige verließen daraufhin Ealdor grummelnd und brummend. 

Die meisten jedoch blieben und als es Abend wurde, hatte sich bereits eine stattliche Menge auf einer Wiese neben dem Dorf ein Lager aufgebaut. 

Arthur stand schweigend am Waldrand und schaute auf das langsam ruhiger werdende Treiben im Dorf und im Lager hinab. Während des Tages hatte auch er viele Gespräche geführt und er war überrascht gewesen zu sehen, wie viele der Bauern und Handwerker mit durchaus brauchbaren Waffen gekommen waren. Sogar etliche Schwertkämpfer waren unter ihnen, die ihre Sache gar nicht mal schlecht machten.   
Dann gab es Bogenschützen, die es mit einigen seiner Ritter sehr gut aufnehmen konnten. Axtkämpfer und Messerwerfer waren auch darunter, einige hatten Kampfstöcke dabei. Sie wären Schwertern und Pfeilen eher wehrlos ausgesetzt, doch im Nahkampf, der sie sicher erwartete, konnten sie gute Dienste leisten.

Irgendwann war ihm der Trubel um seine Person zu viel geworden und er hatte sich in den lichten Wald zurückgezogen. Auf einem umgefallenen, fast schon morschen Baumstamm sitzend hatte er über die ganze Situation gegrübelt.   
Merlin, der seinen Rückzug offenbar beobachtet hatte, kam irgendwann und brachte ihm Brot und Käse, dazu verdünnten Cidre als Abendessen. 

Arthur aß schweigend und er stellte fast verwundert fest, dass ihm die stille Gegenwart Merlins innere Ruhe schenkte. Seine wirren Gedankengänge glätteten sich und die ersten taktischen Überlegungen gewannen Raum. Nach und nach formten sich Ideen und er begann wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, mit dieser Bauernarmee sein Schloss zu befreien. 

Merlin hatte sich schweigend neben ihm nieder gelassen und wartete, bis Arthur gegessen hatte. Dann erst wechselten sie einige fast belanglose Worte, die ohne jeden Bezug zu dem standen was hinter ihnen lag oder zu dem, was ihnen bevorstand.   
Es war, als bestünde ein stilles Abkommen zwischen ihnen, den Moment nicht damit zu belasten.   
Irgendwann erhob sich Merlin und kehrte ins Dorf zurück. Arthur blieb einfach sitzen. Erst als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, ging er zum Waldrand. 

Nun stand er dort mit neuer Zuversicht und neuen Zweifeln erfüllt und beobachtete die vielen kleinen Lagerfeuer, die zwischen teils behelfsmäßigen, teils recht robust wirkenden Zelten im neu entstandenen Lager aufflammten. Er zählte über zwanzig und an jedem der Feuer saßen stets mehrere Männer, die bereit waren für ihn ihr Leben zu riskieren. 

Würde er damit eine Chance haben?  
Er wusste nicht genau, mit wie vielen Feinden er zu rechnen hatte. Konnte er auf Hilfe aus der Burg zählen? Wohl eher nicht, wenn er dem, was Gwen berichtet hatte glauben schenkte. 

Sein Blick wanderte zum Dorf und unbewusst suchte er Huniths Haus. Licht brannte im Fenster und schien ihn freundlich einzuladen. Er war dort mit Freuden aufgenommen worden und er stellte verwundert fest, dass er sich inzwischen sehr wohl in Merlins Heimatdorf fühlte. Huniths selbstverständliche Art ihn nicht wie einen Prinzen, sondern schlicht als jungen Mann zu behandeln, tat sicher ihr übriges dazu. 

Dennoch war sein Platz nicht dort. Er war in Camelot. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, doch Arthur war sich sicher, dass Merlin ihm dorthin folgen würde. 

Der Gedanke, dass Merlin vielleicht in Ealdor bleiben könnte, war ihm zu unangenehm und drückend, als dass er ihn wirklich ausformulieren wollte. Merlin gehörte einfach zu ihm und Camelot wäre nicht mehr dasselbe ohne Merlins Gegenwart. 

Die schmäler werdende Sichel des Mondes kletterte über den Horizont und tauchte die Landschaft in ihr silbernes Licht. In einer knappen Woche würde Neumond sein und damit die perfekte Zeit für einen Überraschungsangriff. 

Bis dahin wollte Arthur bereit sein. 

~ . ~

Merlin, Hunith und Gwen hatten in Huniths Haus ein schlichtes Abendessen eingenommen und saßen nun beim Schein einer Kerze beisammen und unterhielten sich leise. Gwen hatte sich von ihrer Flucht überraschend schnell erholt und auch ihre Wunden hatten zu heilen begonnen. 

Merlin erzählte ihr von seiner Suche nach Arthur und wie und wo er ihn schließlich gefunden hatte.   
Tomcat, der die ganze Zeit über still daneben saß, forderte ihn an passender Stelle mit einem vernehmlichen Maunzen dazu auf, auch seine Rolle nicht zu vergessen. Merlin zögerte kurz, dann bückte er sich und hob den milde protestierenden Kater auf seinen Schoß. 

„Dieser Bursche hier hat mich zu Arthur geführt“, bemerkte er trocken und strich dem sich beruhigenden und nun zufrieden schnurrenden Kater übers Fell. 

Hunith musterte das Tier interessiert. „Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo dieser Prachtbursche herkommt. Er ist mir hier im Dorf noch nie aufgefallen. Ist er mit euch hergekommen?“

Merlin zuckte knapp mit den Schultern. „Gewissermaßen. Er ist uns gefolgt… hat wohl einen Narren an Arthur gefressen.“

Der Kater miaute und schlug energisch mit dem Schwanz, blieb aber auf Merlins Schoß sitzen. 

Auch Gwen streckte nun eine Hand aus und strich über den Kopf des Tieres. „Man könnte fast meinen, er gibt uns Antwort.“

Merlin warf ihr einen raschen Seiteblick zu. Hatte nur er die deutlichen Worte des Katers gehört?  
„Natürlich! Dachtest du jeder Mensch könnte mich verstehen? Dazu sind nur die in der Lage, die mit dem Alten Wissen verbunden sind, dem auch ich entstamme“, schnurrte Tomcat und rollte sich zu einem zufriedenen Fellknäuel zusammen. 

Merlin beäugte ihn argwöhnisch, doch er konnte ihm schlecht Antwort geben, wenn die anderen den Kater nicht verstanden. 

Gwen lachte amüsiert über Merlins Gesichtsausdruck und erhob sich dann während sie ein Gähnen unterdrückte. „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich gerne schlafen gehen. Der Tag war lang und ich bin noch immer schnell erschöpft.“

Hunith lächelte ihr freundlich zu. „Natürlich. Geh’ nur schlafen. Du hast die Strapazen noch lange nicht überwunden und brauchst Ruhe.“ 

Als Gwen hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden war, rückte Hunith näher an Merlin heran und betrachtete den Kater nachdenklich. Schließlich hob sie den Kopf und warf ihrem Sohn einen eindringlichen Blick zu. 

„Was?“ Merlin kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut. Wenn Hunith etwas wissen wollte, dann erfuhr sie das auch. 

„Was hat es mit dem Tier auf sich. Er ist plötzlich hier aufgetaucht, Tage nachdem du und Arthur hier angekommen seid. Er ist NICHT mit euch gekommen“, hielt sie die Fakten sachlich fest. 

Merlin wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, seine Mutter mit Ausflüchten ablenken zu wollen. Was sie wissen wollte, erfuhr sie auch. Er seufzte leise.  
„Er ist kein gewöhnlicher Kater. Er bezeichnet sich selbst als Zeitenwanderer und kann wohl durch die Zeit reisen und auftauchen wann und wo er will. Er hat mich tatsächlich zu Arthur geführt und saß einige Tage nachdem wir hier angekommen sind plötzlich im Wald vor mir auf dem Boden.“

Er hoffte seine Mutter wäre damit zufrieden. Er ging nicht davon aus, dass sie ihm glaubte, wenn er erzählte, dass er mit dem Kater sprechen konnte.

„Das ist noch nicht alles. Wie konnte dich der Kater denn dazu bringen, ihm zu Arthur zu folgen?“ Hunith verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie kannte ihren Sohn zu gut, als dass er mit Halbwahrheiten davon kam. Das hatte er noch nie geschafft. 

Merlin verdrehte teils genervt, teils ergeben die Augen. Er hatte es geahnt.  
„Ich kann mit ihm reden. Das muss wohl an meiner… an meinen Talenten liegen“, gab er knapp zur Antwort als ihm einfiel, dass Gwen hinter dem Vorhang ihre geflüsterte Unterhaltung vielleicht doch hören konnte. Aber auch für ihn war es ein langer Tag gewesen und er war müde. 

„Nicht nur mit dir, Merlin. Jeder kann mich verstehen, wenn ich es will“, schnurrte plötzlich der Kater laut und vernehmlich und musterte Hunith dabei mit seinen grünen Augen. Sie zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, sondern betrachtete das Tier neugierig. 

„Bist du eine magische Kreatur?“, wollte sie nach einem Moment wissen. 

„Nicht direkt. Ich habe keine magischen Fähigkeiten, so wie die Kreaturen der Alten Religion. Katzen haben ihre ganz eigene Magie, die sie mit keinem anderen Lebewesen teilen. Aber auch hier gibt es jene, die die Möglichkeit haben, diese Fähigkeiten zu nutzen und andere, die es eben nicht können. Hier im Dorf gibt es einige Katzen und die eine oder andere mag auf dem Weg sein, ein Zeitenwanderer zu werden. Andere werden diese Ebene niemals erreichen. Es bedarf vieler Leben und vieler Erfahrungen, um so weit zu kommen.“

„Magie…“ Hunith schaute nachdenklich von dem Kater zu ihrem Sohn. „Wann wirst du Arthur die Wahrheit sagen?“, brach es unvermittelt aus ihr heraus. Diese Frage schien ihr schon lange auf der Seele zu brennen, wenn Merlin ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete. 

Er schwieg und kraulte Tomcat nachdenklich hinter den Ohren. Was sollte er antworten? Dass er sich nichts lieber wünschte, als diese Bürde endlich los zu werden? Dass er noch immer nicht wusste, ob er Arthur in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen konnte?   
Sicher, es gab Momente, da schien Arthur anders über Magie zu denken, als es sein Vater tat. Doch diese Momente waren kurz und rar und meist kehrte schnell wieder die Überzeugung zurück, die Uther ihm von Kindesbeinen eingetrichtert hatte. 

Das Magie an sich nicht schlecht ist, sondern es an dem lag, der sie ausübte ob sie Gutes oder Schlechtes bewirkte, schien sich Arthur bislang zu entziehen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ihm jemals sagen kann. Wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist, werde ich es tun, aber…“

Geräusche an der Tür ließen ihn innehalten und er schaute erschrocken über die Schulter… genau in die blauen Augen des Prinzen. 

~ . ~


	8. Chapter 8

„Was wolltest du mir sagen, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist?“  
Arthur legte den wollenen Umhang ab und hängte ihn an einen Haken neben der Tür, während er fast im Plauderton redete. Sein Blick jedoch war stahlhart und die Augen waren leicht zusammengekniffen. 

Merlin kannte diese Mimik: es bedeutete, dass sich Arthur an einem Thema festgebissen hatte und nicht eher würde Ruhe geben, bis er erfahren hatte, was er wissen wollte.   
Er schluckte an dem Kloß vorbei, der seinen Hals zuschnürte.

Arthur ging mit forschen Schritten zum Tisch und setzte sich auf die Bank. 

Huniths Blick war zwischen Arthur und Merlin hin und her gehuscht und sie wusste, dass es besser wäre, sich herauszuhalten. Deshalb stand sie auf, holte einen Becher und schenkte Arthur etwas heißen Tee ein. 

Er nahm den Becher mit einem dankbaren Nicken entgegen, ließ Merlin dabei aber nicht aus den Augen. „Nun?“

Merlin schluckte wieder und versucht nervös seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen zu befeuchten. Die Worte drängten sich in seine Kehle, wollte hervorsprudeln. Er wollte endlich mit den Geheimnissen und dem Verstecken aufhören. Andererseits traute er Arthur, so seltsam wie dieser sich gerade benahm, momentan in diesen Dingen weniger als jemals zuvor. 

Sie waren hier zwar nicht auf Camelot und weit weg von Uther. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass ein Wort von Arthur sein Todesurteil sein konnte… egal wo sie waren. 

Tomcat, der sich auf Merlins Schoß zusammengerollt hatte, stand auf und dehnte sich nach Katzenart. Dann sprang er mit einem eleganten Satz auf den Tisch und hockte sich vor Arthur auf die Tischplatte. Erst als seine Schwanzspitze ordentlich auf seinen Vorderpfoten lag, schaute er den Prinzen durchdringend an. 

Arthur hatte ihn zunächst ignoriert, doch das seltsame Verhalten des Katers und der starrende Blick lenkten ihn schließlich von Merlin ab. Irritiert versuchte er den Kater, der ihm teilweise die Sicht auf Merlin nahm, mit der Hand zu verscheuchen.   
Alles was er erntete war ein Fauchen und drei parallele Kratzer auf dem Handrücken. 

„Au! Was zum…“

„Gib acht, was du sagst, Arthur Pendragon!“, erklang die Stimme des Katers. 

Arthur sprang erschrocken zurück und starrte irritiert auf den Kater, der sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte. 

„WAS….“ Er streckte die Hand aus und deutete mit offenem Mund auf das Tier, fasste sich dann aber wieder, als er Merlins kurzes Grinsen sah. 

„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was ist das für ein Streich?“

„Ich bin kein STREICH! Ich bin ein KATER!“ Tomcat erhob sich und stand nun in voller Größe und mit steil nach oben gerecktem Schwanz auf dem Tisch.   
„Der Bursche… Merlin… hat nichts damit zu tun also lass ihn vom Haken und setz dich wieder. Ich bekomme eine steifes Genick, wenn ich so nach oben schauen muss!“, fauchte Tomcat und schaffte es tatsächlich den Kronprinzen von Camelot mit seinen Blicken dazu zu bringen, sich wieder zu setzen. 

Diesmal schlucke Arthur trocken, während sich der Kater wieder setzte. 

Der Zeitenwanderer wartete einige Minuten und genoss es offenbar die volle Aufmerksamkeit der drei Menschen zu haben, wobei Arthur ihn zunehmend unbehaglich musterte. 

„Ich bin ein Zeitenwanderer. Was das ist, kann Merlin dir erklären. Und nein… ich bin weder ein Zauberer, noch habe ich magische Fähigkeiten, noch kann ich dir oder sonst einem Menschen Unheil bringen… von dem, welches meine Krallen und Zähne verursachen können mal abgesehen. Ich bin nur hier, weil ihr beide mein Interesse geweckt habt und ich beschlossen habe, mich in das eine oder andere Detail einzumischen.“

Arthurs Kinn klappte nach unten und Merlin musste sich anstrengen ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. So verdattert hatte er den Prinzen schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und er genoss die Situation in vollen Zügen. 

„Im übrigen“, fuhr der Kater unbeeindruckt fort, „war ich in der Zwischenzeit in Camelot. Die Situation dort sieht nicht gut aus. Wenn ich es richtig beobachtet habe, werden immer mehr unschuldige Bürger getötet, wohl um die Übergabe des Schlosses zu erzwingen. Uther glänzt durch Tatenlosigkeit und die Ritter wagen es nicht anzugreifen, weil sie hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl sind. Ihr beide solltet also langsam mal in die Gänge kommen.“

„In die was?“, hakte Arthur nach und schaute fragend von Kater zu Merlin und zurück. 

„Euch beeilen… endlich damit anfangen was zu tun… Jetzt verstanden?“, erklärte Tomcat in einer Stimmung, die irgendwo zwischen gelangweilt und genervt lag. 

„Ich habe nichts anderes vor“, schnappte Arthur und schob nun doch den Kater energisch zur Seite. Dieser sprang mit einem eleganten Satz auf den Boden, strich Hunith einige Male um die Beine und verlangte dann mit einem eindeutigen Maunzen hinausgelassen zu werden. Hunith tat ihm den Gefallen. 

Arthur hatte unterdessen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Merlin gerichtet, der sich unbehaglich abwandte.   
„War das alles? Gibt es vielleicht sonst noch was, was du mir sagen wolltest?“

Die Stimme klang süffisant ironisch und Merlin beschloss, dass dies definitiv der falsche Moment war um sich Arthur zu offenbaren.   
„Ja… Nein… ich weiß schon eine ganze Weile, dass Tomcat mit Menschen sprechen kann. Ich… ich habe nur nicht gewagt, es Euch zu sagen“, brachte er schließlich hervor. Es war zwar nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber es war auch nicht gelogen. 

Arthur schien damit zufrieden zu sein. „Tomcat?“, fragte er aber dennoch nach. „Wer hat dem Kater denn diesen sinnlosen Namen gegeben?“

„Er sagte, sein Name sei Merlin und das fand ICH dann doch etwas sinnlos“, knurrte Merlin zurück. Er hatte genug davon verhört zu werden, er war müde und er wollte endlich schlafen.   
Eines musste er aber noch loswerden: „Und nur damit Ihr es wisst… Es war Tomcat, der mich zu Bregurs Hof und in den Schweinestall führte. Er ist auf unserer Seite und bisher hat er nichts anderes getan als mir zu helfen.“

Arthur lehnte sich zurück und trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee, dann ließ er die Flüssigkeit im Becher kreisen. Seine fordernde Haltung fiel in sich zusammen und fort war der Kronprinz. Ein junger und sichtlich erschöpfter Mann saß nun an seiner Stelle. 

„Ist schon gut, Merlin. Ich bin wohl… erschrocken, als der Kater plötzlich mit mir sprach. Inzwischen bin ich ja an einige seltsame Kreaturen gewöhnt und er scheint mir harmlos zu sein.“  
Er hob den Kopf und schaute Merlin lange mit einem schwer zu deutenden Ausdruck an. Schließlich seufzte er, leerte seinen Becher mit einem großen Schluck, stand auf und reckte sich. „Es ist spät und morgen steht uns ein langer Tag bevor.“

„So? Was habt ihr vor?“ Auch Merlin stand auf, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, dass die seltsame Stimmung von Arthur abgefallen und er fürs erste vom Haken war. 

„Der Mond nimmt ab. In einigen Tagen ist Neumond und damit die richtige Zeit um einen Überraschungsangriff zu starten.“

„In völliger Dunkelheit?“ Der Zweifel war deutlich in Merlins Stimme zu hören.

„Ja. In völliger Dunkelheit sehen die Belagerer genauso viel oder wenig wie wir. Wir jedoch kennen das Schloss und die Umgebung wie unsere Westentasche, was uns einen Vorteil verschafft.“

„Wenn Ihr meint?“ Merlin legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Wir können vielleicht den Spähern und Wachen entgehen und nahe genug an das Schloss herankommen. Im Kampf aber sind wir genau wie unsere Gegner auch auf Licht angewiesen“, gab er zu bedenken.

„Eben. Wir werden deshalb morgen üben, ohne Sicht zu kämpfen. Ich habe die Männer heute beobachtet, mit ihnen gesprochen und mit einigen von ihnen Probekämpfe absolviert. Es sind sehr gute Kämpfer darunter. Sie könnten es schaffen, mit mir eine Vorhut zu bilden, die unter den erschwerten Bedingungen bei Neumond die Belagerer empfindlich schlagen kann.“

„Hm…“ Merlin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Arthurs Plan erschien ihm dann doch sehr gewagt und er wusste, dass außer Arthur selbst kaum einer seiner Ritter mit verbundenen Augen oder in völliger Dunkelheit effektiv kämpfen konnte. Wie sollten das diese einfachen Bauern schaffen? 

Arthur ersparte ihm eine Antwort indem er mit einem Gruß in Huniths Richtung hinter dem Vorhang verschwand. 

~ . ~

Weiche, in sanften Farben schimmernde Nebel umgaben ihn. Zuerst konnte er sich nicht orientieren und setzte behutsam tastend einen Schritt vor den anderen. Der Boden war eben und es fühlte sich an, als ob er über die steinernen Böden von Camelot ging. Er fühlte sich auch nicht so, als ob er in freier Umgebung wäre. Vielmehr war da ein Empfinden, als ob er sich in einem Gewölbe oder einem hohen Gang befand. 

Er wusste, es drohte ihm keine Gefahr. Eigentlich hätte er auch stehen bleiben oder umkehren können. Unstillbare Neugierde und das Gefühl, dass etwas Wichtiges auf ihn wartete, zwangen ihn jedoch weiterzugehen.   
Seine Schritte verursachten kein Geräusch, während er weiter Fuß vor Fuß setzte. Die Arme teils seitlich, teils nach vorne ausgestreckt ging er fast schon zielstrebig geradeaus. Zumindest hoffte er, dass er sich nicht im Kreis bewegte. Wer konnte das schon sagen in einer Umgebung ohne jede Konturen? 

Langsam jedoch, geradezu unmerklich, änderte sich etwas. Zuerst fiel ihm die deutlich kühler werdende Luft auf, dann kam ein unbehagliches Gefühl hinzu. In seine Neugierde mischte sich Besorgnis, doch er wusste nicht, um wen oder was er sich sorgte. 

Traurigkeit mischte sich dazu, was ihm noch unverständlicher war. Warum sollte er trauern? Sein Leben war in Ordnung, so wie es war:  
Er war der Prinz von Camelot, das Volk verehrte ihn und es würde bald wieder Frieden herrschen. Und das wichtigste: Merlin und Gwen waren an seiner Seite. 

Arthur blieb stehen und beobachtete die farbigen Nebel, die in nun sichtbaren Schwaden an ihm vorbeizogen. Hier und da öffneten sie sich, bekamen eine fast milchig-durchscheinende Qualität und es war, als könnte er durch den Nebel hindurch einzelne Szenen sehen. Menschen, die ihren täglichen Aufgaben nachgingen. Hin und wieder erkannte er einzelne Personen, doch sie erschienen ihm seltsam verändert. Manche schienen älter zu sein. Andere waren ihm völlig fremd.   
Er sah Dinge, die er nicht kannte und Landschaften, die er noch nie gesehen hatte zwischen durchaus bekannten Situationen.

Langsam erfasste ihn Unruhe. Was geschah hier mit ihm? 

Eine vertraute Stimme weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Bisher hatte er nur Bilder und Farben gesehen. Der plötzliche Laut erschreckte ihn. Es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, wie [style type=“italic“]still[/style] es um ihn herum gewesen war. 

Die Stimme schien leise mit jemandem zu sprechen, den er weder hörte noch sah. Unruhig ging er weiter, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, woher die Stimme kam. So lief er einige Schritte in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung. Es änderte nichts und die Stimme – es war eine Frau, die da sprach – schien immer gleich weit von ihm entfernt zu sein. 

Er wollte rufen, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Erschrocken griff er sich an die Kehle. Dort war keine Wunde und auch sonst war sein Körper unversehrt, wie er mit einem schnellen Blick feststellte. 

Seine Unruhe verwandelte sich in Panik und er begann zu laufen. Schnell und immer schneller stürmte er durch die Nebelschwaden, die sich nun wieder fester um ihn schlossen. Fort waren die Bilder und fort war die Stimme. 

Dann, plötzlich, erkannte er eine schemenhafte Gestalt vor sich. Er stoppte abrupt. Die Gestalt kam langsam auf ihn zu. Zuerst schien es ein riesenhaftes Tier zu sein, doch je näher es kam, desto kleiner wurde es, bis schließlich der Kater Tomcat vor ihm stand. 

Verblüfft musterte Arthur ihn. 

[style type=“italic]Es gibt keinen Grund, dich zu sorgen, Arthur[/style], hörte er die deutlich amüsierte Stimme des Katers in seinem Kopf.   
Er presste die Hände auf die Ohren um das seltsam dröhnende Geräusch abzuwehren. 

Der Kater lachte leise. [style type=“italic]Du wirst dir schon anhören müssen, was ich dir zu sagen habe.[/style]

Er setzte sich auf den Boden, der nach wie vor unsichtbar blieb und schaute geduldig zu Arthur auf, bis dieser die Hände sinken ließ.   
[style type=“italic]Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich sagte, ich hätte keine magischen Fähigkeiten. Was ich jedoch kann, ist durch Raum und Zeit zu wandern. Und ich kann hinab sehen auf das, was gerade geschieht. Hin und wieder kann ich sogar in Zeiten schauen, die noch nicht geschehen sind.[/style]

Arthur schaute ihn nur stumm an. Er wusste, er konnte nicht antworten und selbst wenn er es gekonnt hätte… was hätte er sagen sollen? Dass er dies alles nicht mit seinem Verstand begreifen konnte? Dass er sich fürchtete? Dass er nicht hier sein wollte wo auch immer das war, sondern dort, wo sein Leben einfach und überschaubar war? Dass er Merlin vermisste, der diesmal nicht an seiner Seite stand?   
So vieles glitt durch seine Gedanken. Zu viel, um es in Worte zu fassen und so machte er nicht einmal den Versuch etwas zu sagen. 

[style type=“italic]Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dir das erzähle und warum ich dich hierher mitgenommen habe, nicht wahr?[/style]

Arthur konnte – und wollte – zwar nicht sprechen, aber er konnte nicken und so tat er genau das. 

[style type=“italic]Mrrrrr. Dachte ich es mir doch, dass du neugierig bist. Menschen sind so leicht zu durchschauen[/style], schnurrte der Kater selbstzufrieden. Er leckte sich über die Pfote und strich sich damit über den Kopf und ein Ohr. Dann setzte er sich wieder zurecht, bevor er weiter sprach.   
[style type=“italic]Dies hier ist die Zwischenwelt, in der ich reise. Manchmal, wenn wir es wollen, können wir Zeitenwanderer auch Menschen für einige kurze Momente herbringen und ihnen zeigen, was hinter ihnen liegt oder was sie erwartet. Es sind jedoch stets nur Momente und nichts an der Zeit ist konstant. Schicksale können sich ändern, Visionen können ein Trugbild sein und der Fluß der Zeit kann uns an Orte und in Situationen spülen, die wir jetzt noch gar nicht erahnen können. Bedenke das, wenn du nun bald etwas sehen wirst, was noch in der Zukunft liegt.[/style]

Der Zeitenwanderer erhob sich und ging einige Schritte fort. Dann drehte er den Kopf zu Arthur zurück. [style type=“italic]Folge mir, Arthur Pendragon und sieh, was für dich vielleicht einmal Realität sein wird.[/style]

Arthur schluckte. Was würde er zu sehen bekommen? Er hielt nichts von Wahrsagerei und ähnlichem Tamtam. Niemand wusste, was die Zukunft brachte, auch so genannte Seher oder Wahrsager nicht. Dennoch folgte er dem Kater, von einem inneren Zwang angetrieben. 

Sie wanderten schweigend durch die Nebelschwaden von denen Arthur nun nicht mehr annahm, dass es gewöhnlicher Nebel war.   
Langsam wurden sie weniger, wurden heller und lichter. Die Lücken zwischen ihnen vergrößerten sich und er konnte immer wieder hindurchschauen auf etwas, von dem er nun wusste, dass es Visionen waren. 

Unbehagen erfasste ihn, als er hinsah. Es waren ausnahmslos friedliche Momente. Kein Kampf, nichts was auf einen Krieg, auf Krankheit oder Leid hindeutete. Er sah Magie und sie erschreckte ihn nicht, sondern erschien ihm völlig normal zu sein. Es ging nichts Böses oder Furcherregendes von ihr aus. 

Der Kater ging jedoch weiter, wurde schneller dabei, bis Arthur in einen leichten Lauf fiel, um dem Tier folgen zu können.   
Die Szenen huschten an ihm vorbei, schneller, als dass er sie bewusst ansehen konnte. Dennoch blieben sie friedlich, sein Unbehagen jedoch wuchs. 

Schließlich wurde der Zeitenwanderer langsamer und hielt dann ganz an. Er nickte zu einer Lücke hin, die sich vor Arthur auftat. Wieder hörte er die ihm bekannte Frauenstimme. War er vorher schon einmal hier gewesen? Er konnte es nicht sagen. 

Stumm starrte er auf die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. 

~ . ~

Arthur fuhr mit einem Schrei im Bett auf. Es war noch immer tiefe Nacht und nur der blasse Schein der schmalen Mondsichel erhellte den Raum.  
Keuchend und noch immer in dem Unbehagen gefangen, das der seltsame Traum in ihm geweckt hatte, grub er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt in die Wolldecke. Sein Blick huschte zu Guinevere, die ruhig und friedlich in dem anderen Bett schlief. 

Er musste aufstehen, musste sehen, ob es ihr gut ging, redete er sich selbst zu.   
Sein Herzschlag raste und sein Atem ging keuchend, als er langsam die Füße auf den Holzboden stellte, aufstand und zu Gwen hinüberging. 

Langsam und behutsam, um sie nicht zu wecken, setzte er sich auf den Bettrand. Sie atmete ruhig weiter, schien seine Gegenwart nicht zu spüren. Stumm starrte er auf ihre schönen Züge hinab. Einige dunkle Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus dem festen Zopf gelöst, den sie offenbar vor dem Schlafen gehen noch geflochten hatte und lagen nun auf dem Kissen, umrahmten ihr Gesicht. 

Zärtlichkeit und Sehnsucht breiteten sich in ihm aus und zögernd hob er die Hand, strich dann sanft mit den Fingerkuppen über ihre Wange. Sie drehte kurz den Kopf in seine Richtung, schlief jedoch weiter. 

Arthur verharrte reglos, wagte kaum zu atmen.   
Äußerlich schien er ruhig, doch seine Gedanken rasten. Wenn das, was er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte wahr war… 

„Arthur?“ Merlin schob die Decke, die als Raumteiler fungierte zur Seite und streckte mit einem verschlafenen Blinzeln den Kopf herein. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja“, nickte Arthur. „Ich… ich hatte nur einen schlechten Traum. Geh wieder schlafen.“

Merlin brummte etwas Unverständliches und kam in den Raum herein. Er ließ sich auf Arthurs Bettkante nieder.   
„Und warum schreit Ihr dann nach mir, wenn alles in Ordnung ist?“ Merlin legte den Kopf schief und grinste sein typisch-freches Grinsen. 

„Ich habe nicht nach dir geschrieen.“

„Doch, habt Ihr“, beharrte Merlin. Sein Grinsen verschwand und wurde von Sorge abgelöst. „Wollt Ihr mir von Eurem Traum erzählen?“

„Nein. Geh wieder schlafen“, knurrte Arthur und wandte sich demonstrativ ab. Als Merlin nicht reagierte, stand Arthur auf und ging die wenigen Schritte zu seinem Bett hinüber, baute sich dann mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen vor Merlin auf.   
„Verschwinde. Ich will weiter schlafen und du sitzt auf meinem Bett!“

Merlin schaute unbeeindruckt zu ihm auf, folgte dann aber dem Befehl, als Arthur ihn mit einem stechenden Blick musterte. Er wusste, er würde jetzt nichts aus Arthur herausbekommen. Ein andermal vielleicht. Nicht aber in der Stimmung, in der der Prinz gerade war. Der Traum musste ihn [style type=“italic“]ziemlich[/style] erschüttert haben. 

Arthur wartete, bis Merlin wieder in den Hauptraum zurückgekehrt war, dann schlüpfte er unter die Decke und zog sie bis zum Kinn hoch. Stumm starrte er an die Zimmerdecke hinauf.   
Als er endlich wieder einschlief, dämmerte bereits der Morgen. 

~ . ~

Wie er es geplant hatte, trainierte Arthur am nächsten und auch am übernächsten Tag mit den Männern. Sie machten ihre Sache gut, besser als er es sich erhofft hatte. 

Er hatte gesehen, wie die Männer aus Ealdor kämpften, als es um ihr Dorf und ihr Leben ging und hatte sie als Maß für alle genommen.   
Die Männer, die sich nun versammelt hatten – und auch während der beiden Tage noch zu der Bauernarmee stießen – schienen aus anderem Holz geschnitzt zu sein. Sie kämpften nicht, weil sie es mussten, sondern weil sie es wollten. 

Wie er bereits festgestellt hatte, waren viele sehr gute Kämpfer unter ihnen und auch ihre Waffen waren durchaus brauchbar. 

Am Abend des zweiten Tages saß Arthur gemeinsam mit Gwen auf der Bank in Huniths Garten. Er war vom Training erschöpft, aber dennoch mit neuer Zuversicht erfüllt, nach dem Abendessen hergekommen um die letzten Strahlen der Frühlingssonne zu genießen. 

Es war bereits ungewöhnlich warm und ein sanfter Wind flüsterte von den bald erscheinenden ersten Blüten. 

Gwen schaute ihn von der Seite an. Sie schien auf etwas zu warten, doch Arthur wusste nicht, was das sein könnte. Unbewusst verglich er die Situation mit ähnlichen, in denen Merlin neben ihm gesessen hatte.   
Sie hatten stets etwas zu besprechen gehabt und selbst wenn sie schwiegen, war es ein friedliches, angenehmes, [style type=“italic“]geteiltes[/style] Schweigen. 

Schließlich räusperte er sich und nickte zu dem noch immer anwachsenden Lager hinüber. Die Zahl der Männer, die dort darauf warteten mit ihm nach Camelot zu ziehen, war inzwischen größer als die Zahl der Menschen, die in Ealdor selbst lebten. Er war beeindruckt und gleichzeitig verwirrt über eine Loyalität, die ihm gar nicht zuzustehen schien.   
„Ich verstehe das nicht“, sprach er seine Gedanken aus. „Dort drüben warten über zweihundert Männer darauf, mit mir in den Kampf um ein Schloss und vielleicht sogar ein Königreich zu ziehen, das für sie gar keine Bedeutung hat. Ich bin nicht ihr König und ich werde es niemals sein. Warum tun sie das?“

Gwen nahm seine Hand und strich sanft mit den Fingerkuppen darüber, während sie langsam antwortete.   
„Die Menschen erzählen sich von Euren Taten, Eurem Mut und Eurem großherzigen Wesen. Welcher Prinz kümmert sich schon darum, ob eine Dienerin unschuldig der Hexerei angeklagt wird oder reitet los, um eine Blüte für einen Diener zu holen, der Gift getrunken hatte?   
Es werden Legenden über Euch erzählt, Arthur. Legenden, in denen die Menschen bereits den König sehen, der Ihr einst sein werdet. Ein König, ganz anders als Cendrec, der sich nicht den Deut um die Menschen schert, weder in den Dörfern noch am Hofe selbst. Sie hoffen, das Ihr die Königreiche Albions vereinen werdet und dann gibt es nur noch einen König: Euch.   
Wenn sie nun für Euch kämpfen, dann werden sie Teil dieser Legenden und vielleicht können sie ihren Anteil dazu beitragen, dass die Lieder und Prophezeiungen wahr werden.   
Dies dort“, sie schaute zu dem Lager hinüber, „sind alles einfache Männer. Sie wissen nichts von Politik oder komplizierten Geflechten der Macht. Viele von ihnen sind Kämpfer… ihre Gründe dafür sind so unterschiedlich, wie ihre Gesichter. Dennoch wollen sie kämpfen und sie wollen es für eine gute Sache tun.“

Arthur schwieg lange und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Fast abwesend verschränkte er dabei ihre Finger mit den seinen, hielt so ihre Hand fest.   
„Einige wenige waren hier, weil sie sich Ruhm oder eine Belohnung erhofften. Ich konnte ihnen nichts versprechen und so gingen sie wieder. Die anderen blieben. Sie erwarten nichts und dennoch sind sie hier“, flüsterte er nach einer ganzen Weile ergriffen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass es Menschen gab, die bereit waren so etwas zu tun. 

„Es gibt etwas, was Ihr für diese Menschen tun könntet… wenn Ihr sie entlohnen wollt, meine ich.“ Gwen lächelte zaghaft, fuhr dann aber mutiger fort, als Arthur sie anschaute und auffordernd ihre Hand drückte.   
„Ihr sagtet selbst, viele von ihnen seien Kämpfer. Ich habe mit einigen gesprochen und sie deuteten an, dass sie sich… hm… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll…“ Sie schaute schüchtern zu Boden und wollte ihre Hand dem Prinzen entziehen. 

Arthur ließ es nicht zu. „Sprich nur weiter. Ich möchte hören, was die Männer sich erhoffen“, forderte er sie freundlich auf. 

„Nunja… Sie fragen sich, ob es nicht für sie eine Möglichkeit gäbe… Sie wollen zu den Rittern Camelots gehören“, platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus und sie schaute Arthur bittend an, ließ den Blick jedoch scheu sinken, als sich seine Mine verfinsterte. Diesmal gelang es ihr, die Hand zurückzuziehen. 

„So wie Lanzelot?“ 

Gwen zuckte zusammen, als sie den distanzierten Tonfall hörte. Sie hatte geglaubt, Lanzelot und Arthur könnten so etwas wie Freunde sein… vielleicht waren sie es sogar für kurze Zeit gewesen. Was war geschehen, was das geändert hatte?

Sie hob trotzig den Kopf und begegnete dem mürrischen Blick des Prinzen.   
„So wie Lanzelot, ja. Sie wissen um den Ersten Kodex, aber sie hoffen, das Ihr, wenn Ihr König seid, den Kodex aufheben werdet, damit jeder, der für Euch kämpfen will, dies auch tun darf und nicht nur Adlige wie bisher.“

„Ich habe meine eigene Meinung über den Ersten Kodex und er existiert nicht ohne Grund“, schnappte Arthur und stand auf. „Du solltest keine Hoffnungen schüren, die ich nicht erfüllen werde!“

Er wandte sich ab uns stapfte über die Wiese davon in Richtung des Waldes, der ihm inzwischen zu einem vertrauten Rückzugsort geworden war. Dort angekommen ließ er sich auf einem Baumstumpf nieder und stützte das Kinn in die Hand. 

Stumm starrte er auf Ealdor hinab, in dem nach und nach die abendlichen Kerzen in den Häusern erloschen. Auch in Huniths Haus wurde es, bis auf eine einzelne Kerze, die wie er wusste brennen würde bis er ins Haus kam, dunkel. 

Eigentlich hatte er nicht so barsch zu Guinevere sein wollen und es tat ihm nun leid. Doch als sie vom Ersten Kodex sprach, sah er sofort wieder Lanzelot vor sich und jene Szenen, die er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte, standen wieder klar und deutlich vor seinen Augen:   
Gwen, die einen älteren und reiferen Lanzelot leidenschaftlich küsste. Lanzelot, der mit ihr scherzte und lachte. Gwen und Lanzelot, die gemeinsam aus dem Schlosshof ritten ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen. 

Er war kein Narr und er war auch nicht blind. Er hatte die Blicke gesehen, die sich Lanzelot und Guinevere zugeworfen hatten, nachdem sie aus den Händen ihrer Entführer befreit worden war. Lanzelot war am Morgen verschwunden gewesen, aber galt das auch für Gwens Gefühle für ihn? 

Arthur bezweifelte es. Er hatte die Hoffnung gesehen, die in Gwens Augen aufgeblitzt war, als eben sein Name gefallen war. Sie liebte ihn noch immer. 

Sie liebte auch ihn, Arthur. Doch für wen würde sie sich entscheiden? Arthur wusste es nicht und es tat weh, darüber nachzudenken.   
Gut, er war ein Prinz und an seiner Seite würde sie Königin sein. Lanzelot jedoch war ein Mann wie sie: sie beide kamen aus dem Volk. Sie teilten die gleichen Bräuche und Gewohnheiten, sprachen dieselbe Sprache.   
Als Dienerin war Gwen mit den Bräuchen und Gepflogenheiten am Hofe vertraut, doch es war nicht ihre Welt. 

Wenn Lanzelot hier und heute vor ihr stünde, mit wem würde sie gehen?   
Würde sie mit ihm, Arthur gehen, wenn er nicht Prinz von Camelot wäre?

Arthur seufzte leise und stand dann energisch auf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er würde sich erst für Gwen entscheiden können, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war und auch erst dann war die Zeit gekommen, sie vor die Entscheidung zu stellen, an wessen Seite sie stehen wollte. 

Lanzelot war der Aufenthalt in Camelot nicht erlaubt und obwohl Arthur es bezweifelte, dass dieser sich daran halten würde, hatte er sich bisher nicht blicken lassen. Für ihn, Arthur, bedeutete das, dass er noch Zeit hatte Gwens Herz ganz für sich zu gewinnen. 

Mit der Nacht war auch die noch winterliche Kälte zurückgekehrt und er rieb sich fröstelnd über die Arme. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet so lange noch draußen zu blieben und war deshalb ohne wärmenden Umhang in den Garten gegangen. Nun bereute er das. 

Um sich aufzuwärmen machte er sich deshalb in einem schnellen Tempo auf den Rückweg. 

Wie erwartet, stand noch eine einzelne brennende Kerze auf dem Tisch, als er leise ins Haus trat. Hunith schlief schon auf ihrem Lager, doch Merlin, der wieder neben dem Ofen lag, hob den Kopf und richtete sich halb auf.   
„Schlaf“, flüsterte Arthur leise und winkte ab, als Merlin sich ganz erheben wollte. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe heute Abend nicht mehr.“ 

Merlin nickte, ließ ihn jedoch nicht aus den Augen, bis er hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden war.   
Arthur schaute noch einmal zurück und beobachtete, wie sich Merlin eine bequeme Position auf seinem Strohsack suchte und sich wieder entspannte. Er war sich sicher, dass Merlin immer an seiner Seite stehen würde und durch diesen Gedanken innerlich beruhigt schlief er schnell ein. 

~ . ~

Der Tross – Arthur kam nicht umhin die Männer, die sich im behelfsmäßigen Lager versammelt hatten und nun fast schon begierig darauf warteten, in den Kampf ziehen zu können, so zu nennen – setzte sich gegen Mittag des folgenden Tages in Bewegung. So gut wie keiner von ihnen war zu Pferd gekommen und so entschied Arthur, dass sein und Merlins Pferd den größten Teil der Marschverpflegung tragen würde. 

Zu Fuß waren es etwa drei Tagesmärsche bis Camelot. Die Männer waren ausgeruht und kampfbereit und so legte er ein recht hohes Tempo vor. Nahe Camelot würden sie sich nur noch in kleinen Gruppen und vorsichtig nähern können, um nicht vor der Zeit entdeckt zu werden. 

Gwen hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen mitzukommen und so ging sie nun, gekleidet in Sachen, die sie von Frauen aus dem Dorf bekommen hatte, zwischen ihm und Merlin.   
Merlin unterhielt sich die meiste Zeit über mit Gwen oder den anderen Männern in seiner Nähe, Arthur ignorierte er. 

Arthur war das nur recht. In seinem Kopf tummelten sich Angriffsstrategien, Ideen für Hinterhalte und er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo genau überall die verborgenen Zugänge zum Schloss lagen. 

Am Abend hatten sie ein gutes Stück des Weges zurückgelegt und machten auf einer Wiese an einem Waldrand Rast. Aus einem schmalen Bach konnten sie Wasser schöpfen.  
Es war ein perfekter Lagerplatz für eine so große Menschenmenge. 

Arthur hatte sich, müde vom ungewohnt langen Fußmarsch, an einem Lagerfeuer niedergelassen. Merlin versorgte zunächst die Pferde und verteilte getrocknetes Fleisch, Dörrobst und Brot zwischen den Kämpfern. Zwar hatte jeder auch für sich selbst Proviant mitgenommen, doch sollten die Männer dies für die nächsten Tage aufsparen. Es war nicht sicher, auf welche Situation sie in Camelot stoßen würden und Arthur plante, den großen Tross in viele kleine Gruppen aufzuteilen. Wenn jeder sein Essen selbst bei sich hatte, wären sie in dieser Hinsicht dennoch einigermaßen versorgt. Bis dahin jedoch wurde von dem Vorrat gezehrt, den die beiden Pferde trugen. 

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie weit es von Ealdor nach Camelot ist“, stöhnte Merlin, als er sich schließlich neben Arthur ans Feuer setzte. Er zog seine Stiefel aus und rieb die Zehen.

Arthur sah ihm unbewegt zu. „Aus dir wird niemals ein Kämpfer werden, Merlin. Du bist viel zu empfindlich dafür“, kommentierte er schließlich das theatralisch schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Merlins. 

Dieser grinste breit. „Ihr seht aber auch nicht aus, als ob Ihr heute noch einmal so weit laufen wollt!“, konterte er. 

Arthur schnaubte und wandte sich ab, ließ den Blick über die Männer gleiten, die ihm freiwillig in den Kampf folgten. Irgendwie konnte er es immer noch nicht fassen, hütete sich jedoch, es sich anmerken zu lassen. Fast bedauerte er es, dass er den Ersten Kodex nicht aufheben konnte. Einige der Männer hätten sicher gute und treue Ritter abgegeben. 

Nun lachten und scherzten die Männer an ihren Lagerfeuern. Die Stimmung war gut, jedoch nicht zu übermütig oder gar laut. Fast so, als wüssten sie, auf was es ankam. 

Mit den Augen folgte er Gwen, die zum Bach hinunterging um Wasser zu schöpfen. Sie bewegte sich geschickt zwischen den behelfsmäßigen Zelten und den Lagerfeuern hindurch, wechselte hier und dort einige Worte mit den Männern. 

Sie war jemand aus ihrer Mitte und dennoch strahlte sie eine Würde aus, die einer Königin würdig war.   
Wärme breitete sich in seinem Innersten aus. Er liebte sie und egal was es bedeuten würde, er würde sie zu der Königin an seiner Seite machen. 

Gwen drehte sich plötzlich um und schaute zu Arthur zurück. Lächelnd hob sie den Arm und winkte ihm, dann verschwand sie zwischen den Weiden, die den Bach säumten. 

Wenige Minuten später kam sie wieder zum Vorschein. Ihr Holzeimer war nun gefüllt und sie machte sich auf den Rückweg. 

Arthur ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie trug einen vollen Wassereimer in der einen und einen Korb mit Äpfeln in der anderen Hand. Ihre Last war sichtlich schwer und wohl deshalb konnte sie nicht so geschickt ausweichen, wie sie es sonst tat, als einer der Männer nach ihr griff und sie zu sich zog.   
„Komm her, Magd. Ich habe auch noch die eine oder andere Aufgabe für dich“, hörte Arthur ihn sagen. 

Es genügte, um ihn mehr als nur zu verärgern. 

„Guinevere!“, rief er laut über den Platz. „Wo bleibst du? Komm endlich her, ich warte nicht gerne!“ Er stemmte herausfordernd die Arme in die Seiten und starrte den Mann grimmig an, bis dieser die erschrockene Frau los ließ.   
Schnell sammelte sie die aus dem Korb gefallenen Äpfel ein und lief dann zu Arthur und Merlin, der ihr beruhigend zulächelte und ihr den Wassereimer abnahm. 

Mit gesenktem Kopf und etwas außer Atem blieb sie vor dem Prinzen stehen. „Sire? Was kann ich für Euch…“

„Schon gut, Guinevere. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass… dir etwas geschieht.“, unterbrach Arthur sie mit weicher Stimme und musterte sie eindringlich. „Alles in Ordnung? Hat er dir wehgetan?“

Gwen schaute mit einem zaghaften Lächeln zu Arthur auf. Der Prinz hatte sich verändert, war ernster, manchmal noch aufbrausender und manchmal sehr viel stiller und zurückhaltender geworden, als sie es von ihm gewohnt war. Sie wusste noch nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollte.   
„Nein. Es ist nichts geschehen, Sire.“

„Du musst mich nicht so nennen“, erinnerte Arthur sie sanft. 

Gwen, die wieder den alten Arthur vor sich sah, jenen, den sie liebte und der sie liebte, lächelte nun strahlend. Die deutete einen Knicks an. „Das muss ich, Sire“, gab sie zurück und hob dann den Korb mit den Äpfeln etwas an. „Möchtet Ihr einen, Sire?“

„Sicher.“ Arthur nahm sich eine der Früchte und warf auch Merlin einen zu, der ihn geschickt auffing.   
Dann deutete er auf eine freie Stelle am Feuer. „Setz dich zu uns, Guinevere. Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen.“

„Ja, Sire.“  
Gwen stellte den Korb zu den anderen Lebensmitteln und setzte sich. 

„Du hast erzählt, dass die gesamt Stadt belagert wird. Wie viele Männer hat Cendrec dort postiert? Weißt du das?“, begann Arthur und beugte sich wissbegierig vor. 

„Nicht genau, Sire. Es sind nicht so viele, wie damals, als er das Schloss mit einem Söldnerheer angegriffen hat. Es sind jedoch auch diesmal viele Söldner dabei und auch viele Männer, die sich in Tierfelle kleiden. Sie haben Waffen bei sich, Streitäxte und Langbögen, die anders aussehen, als die, die mir bekannt sind.“

Arthur nickte stumm und starrte lange in die Flammen. „Barbaren“, murmelte er schließlich.   
Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und er fixierte Merlin über das Feuer hinweg. „Cendrec hat sich mit den Barbaren verbündet und greift nun gemeinsam mit ihnen Camelot an. Doch warum hat er dann erst um Hilfe GEGEN die Barbaren ersucht?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. 

„Ist das wirklich so schwer zu verstehen?“ Arthur zuckte zusammen und griff blitzschnell hinter sich. Ein Fauchen und er hatte ein um sich schlagendes Fellbündel in der Hand.   
Behutsam setzte er den Kater vor sich ab. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht dran gewöhnt, dass der Kater mit ihm sprach – er war ihm sichtlich mulmig dabei – konnte es aber inzwischen akzeptieren.   
„Was weißt du?“

Der Kater gab ein beleidigtes Grummeln von sich und strich mit den angefeuchteten Pfoten erst mal sorgfältig sein von Arthurs Griff zerzaustes Nackenfell glatt. Dann setzte er sich auf die Hinterbeine und legte den Schwanz ordentlich über die Vorderpfoten.   
„Siehst du den Grund noch immer nicht, Arthur? Ich muss sagen, ich bin etwas enttäuscht. Eigentlich hätte ich ein wenig mehr von dir erwartet.“

Arthur verzog unwillig den Mund und wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Merlin ihm beschwichtigend zuwinkte. Sein Diener kannte den Zeitenwanderer schon länger und schien sich prächtig mit ihm zu verstehen. Besser als er selbst zumindest. Mürrisch schluckte Arthur seine Worte hinunter und wartete, bis der Kater weiter sprach. 

„Camelot ist mit all seinen Rittern zu stark. Wenn jedoch ein Teil davon abgezogen und… woanders beschäftigt werden kann… stehen Cendrecs Chancen besser“, schnurrte Tomcat schließlich und schaute selbstgefällig zu Arthur auf. Dann drückte er seinen Kopf auffordernd gegen Gwens Hand, die bereitwillig begann ihn zu streicheln. 

„Du könntest Recht haben. Wenn Cendrec von Anfang an mit den Barbaren gemeinsame Sache gemacht hat, dann war seine Bitte um Hilfe nur ein Vorwand um die Armee Camelots zu schwächen, indem er Kämpfer abzog.“ Arthur starrte eine Weile grimmig in die Flammen.   
„Das würde auch erklären, warum Cendrec selbst nicht angegriffen wurde und warum es den Barbaren gelang, uns immer mehr zu schwächen, bis wir schließlich in ihre Falle gingen.“ Unterdrückte Wut und zum Teil auch Hilflosigkeit waren in der leisen Stimme leicht auszumachen. Merlin beugte sich vor und legte Arthur eine Hand beruhigend auf den Arm. 

„Ihr hättet nichts ausrichten können, Sire. Selbst wenn Ihr Lunte gerochen hättet… was hättet Ihr tun können?“

„Meine Ritter vor dem Tod bewahren!“ Arthur sprang auf und funkelte Merlin an. „Es ging Cendrec von Anfang an darum, Camelot zu schwächen.“ 

~ . ~

Nachdem Arthur Cendrecs Plan durchschaut hatte, ging alles sehr schnell. Für meinen Geschmack sogar ein wenig zu schnell. 

Arthur trieb die Männer zur Eile und eher als gedacht waren sie nur noch einen gut vierstündigen Fußmarsch von Camelot entfernt. Hier, auf einer großen Lichtung, die von der einen Seite von einem mit dornigen Hecken gesäumten Bach und auf der zweiten Seite von Felswänden begrenzt war, ließ er seinen Tross rasten. Und genau hier wartete er die Abenddämmerung ab. 

In der Zwischenzeit trafen sie ihre Vorbereitungen. 

Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als sich ein Teil der Männer so gut es mit den mitgebrachten Mitteln ging, in Stadtbewohner verwandelte. Dazu wurden die Kleidungsstücke, die eindeutig in einem besseren Zustand waren oder aus feinerem Stoff bestanden, so zwischen den Männern getauscht, dass gut drei Dutzend damit ausgestattet werden konnten. Danach steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und beratschlagten. Die Neugierde plagte mich. Ich hätte doch zu gerne gewusst, was sie vorhatten. Oder besser gesagt: was Arthur plante. 

Merlin ließ jedoch nicht zu, dass ich lauschte. Stattdessen beschäftigte er mich, indem er mich über die momentane Situation in Camelot ausfragte. Woher wusste er nur, dass ich hin und wieder dort einen kurzen Zwischenstopp machte? 

Egal. Er wusste es und er wusste dieses Wissen einzusetzen. 

Eher widerwillig erzählte ich ihm, dass die Bewohner der Stadt nach wie vor gegen die Barbaren kämpften. Sie taten es jedoch nicht offen, sondern versuchten ihnen das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Versteckte Waffen, schlammige Wege, verdorbene Lebensmittel waren die Möglichkeiten die sich ihnen boten und wie ich festgestellt hatte, waren sie damit recht erfolgreich. Zumindest schafften sie es, die Belagerer zu irritieren. 

Merlin grinste breit, als er davon hörte. Und natürlich lief er mit diesen Neuigkeiten sofort zu Arthur. Als auch dieser grinste, ahnte ich, was sie vorhatten. 

Eigentlich hatte ich ihnen ja nicht helfen wollen, aber wo ich nun schon einmal da war…

Arthur beachtete mich nicht weiter, als ich mich zu ihm, Arthur, Gwen und drei weiteren Männern gesellte, die so etwas wie einen Kriegsrat abhielten. Eine Weile hörte ich zu und ich musste zugeben, dass mir Arthurs Plan ganz gut gefiel. 

Schließlich tapste ich ihn mit meiner Pfote an und er schaute zu mir herunter.   
„Tomcat“, begrüßte er mich mit gerunzelter Stirn. Ich grinste heimlich, als ich sein Unbehagen bemerkte. „Hast du etwas zu sagen?“, fuhr Arthur fort und ignorierte meine wippenden Schnurrbarthaare. 

„Allerdings. Was die Bewohner Camelots machen, ist ja nicht schlecht. Nur dass es nicht ausreicht, ist ja bereits bewiesen. Andernfalls wären die Barbaren und Cendrecs Armee schon längst über alle Berge geflohen. Was ihr braucht, ist etwas wirklich Spektakuläres.“

„Mag ja sein. Was schlägst du vor?“

Das war ja klar gewesen! Selber keine Ideen haben, aber von mir Hilfe erwarten! Ich brummte leise, doch Merlins bittender Blick hielt mich davon ab, Arthur eine passende Antwort zu geben. 

Vielleicht hatten sie ja wirklich keine guten Ideen?   
Es war zwar etwas gewagt, aber ich ließ mich dazu herab, ihnen meinen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, freilich ohne etwas von Merlins besonderen Talenten, die bei meinem Plan durchaus eine Rolle spielten, etwas zu verraten. Es war nicht meine Aufgabe. Das sollte Merlin mal schön selbst erledigen. 

~ . ~

Als die Sonne nur noch knapp über dem Horizont stand, gab Arthur das Signal zum Aufbruch. Ich hatte mich auf einem Baum in Sicherheit gebracht und beobachtete von dort aus, wie die Männer in einzelnen Gruppen zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden. Sie hatten die verbliebene Zeit wirklich gut genutzt und ich staunte, wie gut sie sich getarnt hatten. 

Einige sahen aus, wie wandelnde Bäume, mit all den Zweigen, die sie an sich festgebunden hatten. Andere wieder konnten glatt als Bewohner der Stadt durchgehen, während andere wiederum schlimmer aussahen als die schlimmsten Bettler, die jemals die Tore der Zitadelle durchschritten hatten. 

Arthur hatte sich von Merlin die Haare und die Haut an Händen, Hals und Gesicht mit Rindensud braun färben lassen, damit er nicht sofort erkannt werden würde. 

Jeder von ihnen hatte seine Aufgabe bekommen und ich war gespannt zu sehen, ob mein Plan funktionieren würde.   
Vor allem auf Merlin kam es an. Er musste das Kunststück fertig bringen, den Hauptteil des Planes umzusetzen, OHNE dass jemand seine Zauberkraft bemerkte. Denn ohne die ging es nicht. Leider. Die Menschen hier waren noch nicht so weit, derartige Dinge ohne die Macht der Zauberei zu nutzen und verstehen konnte sie es schon gar nicht. 

~ . ~


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur duckte sich und hob die Hand, damit auch die anderen Männer seiner Gruppe in Deckung gingen. 

Sie hatten den Waldrand erreicht und nur noch ein schmaler Wiesenstreifen trennte sie von den im Dunkeln liegenden äußeren Stadtmauern. Hin und wieder war das flackernde Licht einzelner Fackeln auf dem oberen Wehrgang zu sehen und beleuchteten so wohl eher unbeabsichtigt den jeweiligen Standort der Wachen. 

Damit hatte Arthur gerechnet. 

Er beobachtete den Ablauf einige Minuten lang, dann winkte er die Männer an sich vorbei auf den Hauptweg, der sich nur wenige Meter neben ihnen durch den Wald zur Stadt schlängelte. 

Da humpelten sie: Männer und einige Frauen – die natürlich mit Ausnahme von Gwen verkleidete Männer waren – in zerlumpten und schmutzigen Kleidern, wehklagend und jammernd. 

Sie schienen genau den gewünschten Eindruck zu erwecken, denn die Wachen scharten sich um die Neuankömmlinge und befragten sie unfreundlich nach dem Woher und Wohin. 

Arthur nutzte die momentane Unaufmerksamkeit und huschte mit dem Rest der Männer – jene, die die besseren Gewänder trugen – zu einem hinter dickem Gebüsch verborgenen Eingang in der Stadtmauer. Das Schloss war nach langen Jahren des Nichtgebrauchs verrostet, doch ein Hieb mit einer Streitaxt und der Weg war frei. 

Vorsichtig schlich Arthur durch das Tor, späte nach allen Seiten, um nicht zu früh überrascht zu werden. Die Männer folgten ihm und huschten, einer nach dem anderen, zwischen die Häuser in dunkle Gassen und Winkel. Dort würden sie sich still und leise verteilen um im ersten Morgengrauen ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. 

Merlin war mit einer anderen Gruppe und ebenfalls mit einigen Bettlern als [style type=“italic“]Ablenkung[/style] zum südlichen Stadttor unterwegs gewesen. Als ich ihn erreichte - Katzen [style type=“italic“]sind[/style] schnell, wenn sie es sein wollen – hatten er und die Kämpfer, die Arthur ihm mitgegeben hatte, die Wachen bereits überwältigt und sich deren Rüstungen und Waffen bemächtigt. Nun würden sie die Wache an diesem Tor übernehmen. 

Merlin jedoch hatte eine andere Aufgabe. 

Ich folgte ihm, immer im Schatten bleibend, als er sich von den neuen Wachen davonschlich. Sie waren so damit beschäftigt ihre Posten einzunehmen, dass sie nicht weiter auf ihn achteten. 

Schnell war gefunden, was wir brauchten: ein langes, trockenes Seil, mehrere handliche Holzfässer und –kübel, ein übervoller Misthaufen, etliche Brocken Holzkohle und genug stinkenden Schwefel, um damit allein schon damit ein ganzes Heer in die Flucht zu schlagen. 

Merlin schaute etwas ratlos auf die Brocken, die da schwarz und gelb vor ihm lagen. „Was soll ich damit anfangen? Das ist Kohle und Schwefel?“

Ich nickte gelassen. „Ja, und in dem Misthaufen steckt genug Salpeter um damit die halbe Stadt in die Luft zu jagen. Nutz deine Magie, um die drei Stoffe zu einem zu vereinigen und denke an die Mengen, die ich dir genannt habe. Aber [style type=“italic]pass auf[/style]!

Merlin schickte mir einen genervten Blick, schaute sich noch einmal vorsichtig um und begann dann damit mir unverständliche Wörter zu intonieren. Er wurde mal lauter, mal leiser und gebannt lauschte ich seinem Singsang. 

Zum Glück befanden wir uns ein einer abgelegenen Ecke der Stadt, in die sich wohl kaum jemand verirrte. Die Ausgehsperre, die die Belagerer über die Bewohner verhängt hatten, trug aber wohl auch zum Gelingen bei. Jedenfalls blieben wir unentdeckt und selbst als es Merlin schaffte, einen Teil des nun fast fertigen Gemisches mit einem lauten RUMMMS explodieren zu lassen, blieb alles ruhig. 

Das gefiel mir nicht und ich schaute mich mit gesträubtem Nackenfell um. So sehr ich auch die Nase in die Luft streckte, gab es da keinen fremden Geruch außer jenen, die schon da gewesen waren, als wir ankamen. Ich verstand das nicht. 

Was los war, wurde uns schnell klar, als wir mit einem fast zur Hälfte mit dunklem Pulver gefüllten Holzeimer unter dem Arm – Merlins Arm natürlich – in belebtere Teile der Stadt zurückkehrten. 

Es war ein Kampf im Gange!

~ . ~

Arthur beobachtete aus seinem Versteck heraus, wie Merlin und der Kater aus einer dunklen Gasse späten. Wie er hatten sie den Kampf bemerkt, der in einer der breiteren Gassen der Stadt entbrannt war. 

Mehrere Stadtbewohner wehrten sich erbittert mit Besen, Gerätestielen und den bloßen Händen gegen die Waffen der Ritter, die eine der letzten noch verbliebenen Ziegen mitnehmen wollten. In einem der Häuser konnte er die zaghaften Minen dreier Kinder ausmachen. Vermutlich war es die Ziege ihrer Eltern, die sie bisher noch mit nötiger Milch versorgt hatte, um die es in dem Streit ging. 

Aus einer anderen Gasse kamen drei weitere Stadtbewohner, doch an den geflochtenen Bändern aus Rindenstreifen, die sie als Erkennungsmerkmal am Unterschenkel umgebunden hatten, konnte er sie als seine Männer identifizieren. 

Wie verabredet griffen sie in das Geschehen ein und mit ihrem Training und ihrer Kampferfahrung war der Disput bald entschieden. Arthur blieb weiterhin in seinem Versteck, doch Merlin trat nun hinzu und sprach kurz mit den Stadtbewohnern. Einer von ihnen kehrte mit seiner Ziege zu seiner Familie zurück, doch die anderen blieben bei Merlin und den Helfern. 

Arthur nickte grimmig. 

So hatte er es erhofft. Die Ritter würden nun ihrer Rüstungen entledigt an einem verborgenen Ort gefesselt und geknebelt zurückgelassen werden. Die Rüstungen selbst würden den Kämpfern, die Arthur in die Stadt gebracht hatte, als neue Verkleidung dienen. 

Nach und nach würden so möglichst viele Ritter und Barbaren ausgeschaltet werden. Ihren Platz nahmen dann Stadtbewohner, die Mitkämpfen wollten oder konnten und Arthurs Männer ein. 

So positioniert konnten sie mit kleinen, unauffälligen Sabotageakten die Belagerer Schwächen. Versteckte oder unbrauchbar gemachte Waffen – wie leicht war eine Bogensehne angeschnitten oder ein Schwert stumpf gemacht – beschädigte Kleidung - er dachte da auch an Gürtel, die im falschen Moment aufgingen – verdorbenes Essen oder Wasser und gezielt verbreitete falsche Botschaften würden nach und nach ihren Zweck erfüllen. 

Jede Gruppe hatte so ihre Aufgabe bekommen und nach allem, was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, funktionierte ihr Plan, so schlicht er auch war, bestens. 

Seine Aufgabe war jedoch eine andere. 

~ . ~

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er an die Mauern der Zitadelle gelangte. Er musste mehreren Patrouillen ausweichen und mehrmals wurde es knapp. Dann schien er aber Glück zu haben. Die Zugbrücke war heruntergelassen, doch mehrere Wachen hatten sich dort niedergelassen. 

Arthur überlegte fieberhaft, wie er an ihnen vorbei kommen könnte, als hinter ihm leise Schritte hörbar wurden. Schnell drehte er sich um. 

„Gwen! Du solltest doch bei den anderen im Versteck in einer der Seitengassen bleiben!“, rügte er die Dienerin leise aber scharf. 

Gwen nickte knapp. „Ja, ich dachte aber, Ihr könntet hier Hilfe brauchen. Ich habe mich deshalb an den Wachen vorbei geschlichen und bin hergekommen um hier auf Euch zu warten.“

„Wenn du mich finden konntest, können das auch andere. Durch diesen Leichtsinn bringst du alles in Gefahr.“ Arthur verbarg den Zorn in seiner Stimme nicht, wisperte aber nur. Gleichzeitig war er froh, Gwen wohlbehalten zu sehen. 

„Wohl kaum“, gab sie knapp zurück. „Ich kenne die Gassen und Winkel der Stadt besser als Ihr, der Ihr nur selten auch nur die Nebengassen betretet.“

Arthur runzelte die Stirn. Stimmen auf der Brücke lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch dort hin und er gebot Gwen mit erhobener Hand zu schweigen. 

Auf der Zugbrücke schien eine Wachablösung eingetroffen zu sein. Zumindest deutete er das chaotische und wenig disziplinierte Geschehen dort so. Wären das seine Ritter gewesen, hätte er ihnen die Hölle heiß gemacht. So aber bot sich ihnen die ersehnte Chance. 

Er packte Gwen am Arm und schob sie vor sich her auf die Straße. Ein prüfender Blick überzeugte ihn, dass sie gut genug gekleidet war, um seinem Vorhaben zu entsprechen. 

Gwen wollte erschrocken wieder in den Schatten der Gasse zurückweichen, doch Arthur hielt sie am Arm fest. „Spiel mit!“, zischte er und stieß sie erneut vorwärts. 

„Nun geht schon, Dirne. Der Herr wartet auf dich“, redete er laut und mit eine wenig betrunken klingender Stimme drauf los. Gwen wehrte sich dennoch halbherzig und schnappte empört nach Luft. 

Die Wachen waren aufmerksam geworden und kamen näher heran. „Was ist das für ein Lärm? Zeigt euch!“

Arthur trat aus der dunklen Gasse hervor und zerrte die widerstrebende Gwen mit sich. Er hoffte, dass seine Tarnung – die bäuerliche Kleidung und die von Merlin dunkel gefärbten Haare und Gesichtshaut - ihren Zweck erfüllten. 

„Was wollt ihr?“

„Der Herr hat nach einer Dirne geschickt und ich habe die hier in einem der Häuser der Stadt gefunden. Sieht doch ganz ordentlich aus, die Kleine“, grölte Arthur und gab sich noch betrunkener. Sie sollten glauben, er könne sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. 

„Der Herr? Wenn das stimmt, dann bist du hier am falschen Ende der Stadt. König Cendrec und der Barbarenlord sind im Lager am Südtor“, knurrte einer der Wachen und zeigte mit seinem Speer in die entsprechende Richtung. 

Arthur schaute ebenfalls dort hin, dann kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Wirklich? Dann habe ich mich völlig verlaufen. Ziemlich unübersichtlich gebaut, diese Stadt. Ihr könnt mich nicht hinbringen, oder? Der Herr wird wütend, wenn ich ihm nicht bald die Dirne bringe“, jammerte er. 

Die Wachen lachten grölend, ließen dabei aber immer mehr die Brücke außer Acht. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Arthur eine Bewegung im Schatten eines Stalles. Er rieb sich insgeheim die Hände, als er den vereinbarten Käuzchenruf hörte. 

Zielstrebig wankte er auf die Wache zu, die ihm am nächsten stand. „Ihr habt gut lachen. Immerhin seid ihr hier ziemlich sicher, mit der Burg im Rücken. Ich muss mich dem Zorn des Herrn stellen“, maulte er. 

Der Mann schaute sich zu den hinter ihm aufragenden Burgmauern um. Er schlug Arthur kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Von der Burg droht wohl kaum Gefahr. Die Ritter hocken da drin wie die Maus im Käfig und Uther ist auch nicht besser. Die werden sich kaum blicken lassen.“

Er winkte einen seiner Männer herbei. „Bring diesen Jammerlappen und das Mädchen zu Cendrec. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er noch schlechtere Laune bekommt, oder?“   
Wieder grölten alle vor Lachen. Das war seine Chance. 

Blitzschnell überwältigte er den Wachmann und griff sich sein Schwert. Die Lanze drückte er Gwen in die Hand, die sie sofort auf die anderen Wachen richtete.   
Mehrere seiner Verbündeten kamen aus zwei angrenzenden Gassen gerannt und in nur wenigen Minuten waren auch die übrigen Wachen überwältigt. Auch sie wurden ausgezogen, gefesselt und geknebelt. 

Der Weg zur Burg war frei. 

~ . ~

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis Arthur in die Burg selbst hineingelangt war. Alle Zugänge waren von innen verriegelt und verkeilt worden und der ganze Innenhof war mit Barrikaden versehen worden. Der Anblick ließ ihm einen Moment lang den Atem stocken und er war dankbar, als Gwen nach seiner Hand griff und sie fest drückte. Es war ein schmaler Trost, doch es half zu wissen, dass er nicht allein stand. 

Etwas ratlos schaute er zu den Fenstern der Burg hinauf. Nirgendwo brannte Licht. 

Gwen zögerte jedoch nicht. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich zu den Ställen, die ebenso dunkel und still dalagen, wie der Rest der Gebäude.   
Dort angekommen schaute sie sich noch einmal um und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste still zu sein. Dann schlichen sie gemeinsam in den Stall. Gespenstische Stille empfing sie denn dort, wo die Pferde gewesen waren, war nun nichts mehr. Die Tiere waren fort. 

Arthur hatte keine Zeit sich nach dem Grund zu fragen, den er sich ohnehin denken konnte. So edle Pferde, wie sie hier in den Ställen gestanden hatten, würde sich Cendrec nicht entgehen lassen. Oder aber sie waren dem Hunger im belagerten Schloß zum Opfer gefallen. 

Seine Gedanken richteten sich wieder auf Gwen, die sich an einer der Holzwände zu schaffen machte, die an die Mauer des Hauptgebäudes grenzte. Hinter den Mauern lagen an dieser Stelle die Waffenkammer und selten benutzte Lagerräume, wusste er. 

„Was hast du vor?“, wisperte er leise und beobachtete, wie Gwens Hände suchend über das raue und staubige Holz tasteten. 

Sie drehte sich erstaunt um. „Ihr kennt diesen Zugang nicht?“ Ehrlich Verwunderung klang aus ihrer Stimme. „Ich dachte, dies wäre der einzige verborgene Zugang, den so gut wie jeder kennt… jeder Diener zumindest.“

„Nein. [style type=“italic“]Diesen[/style] Zugang kannte ich noch nicht. Wonach suchst du genau?“

„Ein kleines Astloch. Dahinter ist ein Hebel, der mit einem Finger bewegt werden kann… ah… hier ist es.“ 

Sie schob einen ihrer schmalen Finger in ein unscheinbares Astloch und im nächsten Moment ließen sich einige der Bretter zur Seite schieben. Schnell huschten beide hindurch und Arthur schloss den Durchgang wieder hinter ihnen. Dann schaute er sich um. 

Sie waren tatsächlich in einem der Lagerräume, die zu weit von der Küche entfernt lagen um für Lebensmittel genutzt zu werden. Statt dessen wurden hier Rohstoffe für Waffen aufbewahrt. 

An einer Wand sah er mehrere Bogenrohlinge nebst Material für mehrere Dutzend Pfeile, stumpfe Streitäxte mit zerbrochenen Stielen, die auf ihre Reparatur warteten und sogar ein Schwert, dass so verbogen und voller Scharten war, dass es wohl sinnvoller war es einzuschmelzen und ein neues daraus zu schmieden, als es wieder reparieren zu wollen. Es war dennoch ein Schwert und besser als nichts. 

Arthur steckte es in seinen Gürtel und nickte dann zur Tür hinüber.   
„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir Uther oder die Ritter finden. Irgendwo müssen sie ja sein. Ich werde nach meinem Vater suchen. Sieh du zu, dass du die Ritter findest. Schick sie dann zum Thronsaal. Ich werde dort auf sie treffen.“

Arthur schaute zu ihr hinüber, als sie nicht gleich antwortete. „Gwen? Alles in Ordnung?“

Sie nickte tapfer und schluckte ihre Furcht hinunter. „Ja, Sire.“

Arthur zögerte einen Moment und trat dann zu ihr. Sanft legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Was auch geschieht…“

Gwen ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Sscht… Sprecht es nicht aus, Sire. Keine Versprechen, die vielleicht nicht gehalten werden können. Wir wissen nicht, was uns im Schloss erwartet.“

Ihre Worte ließen ihn vergessen, was er hatte sagen wollen und plötzlich wünschte er sich, Merlin wäre an seiner Seite. Die unbeirrbare Zuversicht seines Dieners hätte er nun dringend nötig gehabt.   
Stumm nickte er und wandte sich zur Tür um. 

~ . ~

Der Weg durchs Schloss war auf unwirkliche Weise einfach. Nirgends begegnete Arthur einer Wache oder einem Diener und er fragte sich bald, ob überhaupt noch jemand am Leben war. 

Dann jedoch, als er nahe der Wohnräume um eine Ecke biegen wollte, hörte er die Schritte zweier Soldaten. Sie schienen voll bewaffnet zu sein, denn das leise Klirren von Waffen und Rüstung begleitete ihre Bewegungen. 

Schnell verbarg er sich in einer Nische, wusste er doch nicht, ob er Freund oder Feind vor sich hatte. Inzwischen rechnete er mit Allem. 

Als die roten Waffenröcke Camelots sichtbar wurden, atmete er erleichtert auf. Ein kritischer Blick und er wusste, wen er vor sich hatte.   
„Alasdair, Gaswen!“, sprach er die beiden Ritter an, die bei seinem Anblick sofort ihre Schwerter zogen. Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu und kamen dann langsam, mit drohend auf ihn gerichteten Schwertern auf ihn zu.   
„Wer bist du, Bauer? Und wie kommst du ins Schloss?“

„Ich bin Prinz Arthur und hereingekommen bin ich über einen versteckten Zugang, den wohl nur die Diener kennen“, gab Arthur mit barschem Ton zurück. Es war der gleiche Ton, den die Ritter auch vom Trainingskampf her kannten und er war es wohl auch der Grund für ihr zögern. 

„Arthur? Ihr seht nicht aus…“

„Ich bin es. Die dunkle Haut und das braune Haar sind gefärbt. Es ist eine Schande, dass ich euch trotz Rüstung erkennen kann. Macht eure Augen auf!“

Alasdair senkte als erster das Schwert und schob es in die Scheide zurück. Gaswen folgte etwas zögernder. Sie neigten jedoch beide den Kopf zum Gruß. „Prinz Arthur.“

„Wo ist mein Vater und wo sind die anderen Ritter?“ 

“Euer Vater hat sich in einem der Kammern der Dienerschaft verborgen. Die noch übrigen Ritter sind im Schloss unterwegs. Viele sind es jedoch nicht mehr und wir können auch nicht viel ausrichten.“

„Das wird sich zeigen“, brummte Arthur. „Bringt mich zu König Uther!“

~ . ~

Arthur hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, doch nicht mit dem Anblick eines völlig in sich selbst versunkenen Mannes, der um Jahrzehnte gealtert schien. Uthers Blick war trübe und sein Haar war in den wenigen Wochen in denen Arthur in nicht gesehen hatte, deutlich ergraut. 

Zunächst reagierte er gar nicht auf die Worte des Ritters, der bei ihm Wache gehalten hatte und ihn auf Arthur aufmerksam machte. Auch als Arthur ihn direkt ansprach, ihn sogar an der Schulter rüttelte, änderte sich sein leerer Gesichtsausdruck nicht. 

Schließlich nahm Arthur den Ritter zur Seite. „Wie lange ist er schon in diesem Zustand?“

„Sire, es begann kurz nachdem bekannt wurde, dass Ihr gefangen genommen worden seid. Er wurde zusehends nachdenklicher und stiller. Als dann ein Bote mit Eurem blutbesudelten Helm ins Schloss kam und von Eurem Tod in einer entlegenen Stadt nahe der nördlichen Grenze von Cendrecs Reich sprach… Er wütete und tobte einige Stunden, dann ergriff ihn diese seltsame Melancholie.  
Als die Stadt und das Schloss erst von Barbaren und dann von Cendrecs Armee angegriffen und belagert wurde, verbot er den Rittern zu kämpfen. Einige waren bereits in der Stadt um gegen die Eindringlinge vorzugehen. Sie waren jedoch hoffnungslos unterlegen und als Uther das sah, verweigerte er allen anderen, das Schloss zu verlassen. Stattdessen ließ er alle Zugänge verbarrikadieren. Er ließ die Waffenkammer versiegeln und sperrte die Ritter, die dennoch kämpfen wollten, in den Kerker.“

Arthur schaute vielsagend auf das Schwert am Gürtel des Ritters und dieser senkte den Kopf. Leise, damit Uther es wohl nicht hören konnte, wisperte er: “Die Waffenkammer wurde inzwischen aufgebrochen und die Ritter sind auch aus dem Kerker entkommen.“

Lauter fuhr er fort. „Wir taten was uns möglich war, doch konnten wir das Schloss nicht verlassen ohne offen gegen König Uthers Befehl zu handeln. Er scheint… es scheint als wäre er nicht mehr bei klarem Verstand, Sire“, fügte der Mann bedauernd hinzu. 

Hoffnungsvoll schaute er zu Arthur auf. „Was werdet Ihr nun tun, Sire?“

„Was nötig ist.“

~ . ~

Und genau das tat Arthur. 

Es war eine Freude mit anzusehen, wie Leben in die Burg kam. Gwen, die inzwischen, dank meiner Hilfe, einige Ritter gefunden hatte und Arthur selbst sorgten dafür, dass die Kunde von der Rückkehr des Prinzen sich schnell im Schloss herumsprach. Nach nur wenigen Minuten versammelten sich die verbliebenen Ritter im Schloss. 

Schnell war ein Schlachtplan besprochen und jeder wusste, was zu tun war. Ich verweilte auf meinem Platz auf einer der Zinnen des Schlosses. Bei dem zu erwartenden Tohuwabohu wollte ich nicht zwischen die Füße der Menschen geraten. Außerdem war ich hier oben vor Funken sicher. 

Bis zum Morgengrauen war von der neu erwachten Hoffnung im Schloss nichts zu merken. Als jedoch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Wald leckten und helle Lichtflecke in die dunklen Gassen der Stadt warfen, wurde der Tag mit einem Feuerwerk begrüßt.   
Und das meine ich wörtlich. 

Überall in der Stadt blitzte und krachte es und vor allem dort, wo die Barbaren lagerten musste der Lärm beängstigend sein. Zumindest flohen schon mal die ersten Barbaren in die Wälder, was ich von meinem erhöhten Standpunkt aus gut erkennen konnte. 

Nun, dort wurden sie vom Rest von Arthurs Tross erwartet. Weit würden sie nicht kommen.   
Ich setzte mich bequem nieder und schnurrte zufrieden. 

Da!  
Ein heller Blitz, ein Krachen und eine Staubwolke zeugten von den Überresten eines alten Holzwagens, der eben von Merlins Schießpulver in die Luft gejagt worden war. Der Junge schien Spaß daran gefunden zu haben. 

Die Schreie der aus dem Schlaf gerissenen und verängstigten Menschen drangen zu mir hoch. Die Ritter Camelots, die jedoch beim ersten Knall unter Arthurs Führung aus dem Schloss gestürmt waren, schafften es sie zu beruhigen. Wer kämpfen konnte und wollte zog mit ihnen und innerhalb weniger Minuten zog ein wütender Mob durch die Gassen der Stadt. Wer von Cendrecs Männern in ihre Hände fiel, konnte keine Gnade erwarten. Den Barbaren erging es nicht besser. 

Dennoch entbrannten überall kleine und große Gefechte. Schwerterklirren, Schreie und Rufe waren sogar hier oben noch deutlich zu hören. Und über allem lag immer wieder das Knallen von Merlins kleinem gar nicht so magischem Zaubertrick. 

Ich beglückwünschte mich selbst zu der Idee, den Menschen, die noch nichts von Schießpulver oder Feuerwaffen wussten, mit diesen kleinen behelfsmäßigen Bomben zu helfen. Ohne Merlin und seine Fähigkeiten wäre es jedoch nicht gegangen.   
Und dabei war es so wenig, was gebraucht wurde: eine Lunte aus einem Stück Seil, etwas Schießpulver und ein Behälter aus Holz, dazu ein Funke… das war es schon. 

Der Kampf wurde verbissen geführt. Zwar waren etliche Barbaren und wohl auch einige Kämpfer aus Cendrecs Armee geflohen, der Rest jedoch war immer noch Arthurs kleiner Streitmacht überlegen. 

Nun jedoch zeigte sich der Lohn der nächtlichen Aktionen derer, die sich heimlich in die Stadt geschlichen hatten. Überall waren kleine und große Fallen aufgebaut worden: Ein Fallstrick da, ein wassergefülltes Fass dort, stumpfe Schwerter, angeschnittene Gürtel, fehlende Kleidungs- oder Ausrüstungsstücke.   
Zudem tat auch die für die Belagerer inzwischen karge und oftmals verdorbene Nahrung ihre Wirkung. 

Die Stunden vergingen und Stück für Stück, [style type=“italic“]Haus für Haus[/style], eroberte Arthur seine Stadt für sich zurück. Dabei kehrten seine Gedanken für kurze Momente zum Thronsaal zurück. 

Uther schien nicht verstanden zu haben, dass sein Sohn vor ihm stand. Zu tief war seine Trauer und zu tief sein Gram. Arthur der während der Nacht immer wieder versucht hatte zu seinem Vater durchzudringen, hatte schließlich aufgegeben. 

Der König war irgendwo zwischen Wahnsinn und Melancholie gefangen, wütete und tobte und schwieg dann wieder abrupt, doch blieben seine Worte unverständlich und nichts konnte ihn ablenken oder beruhigen. 

Die Ritter hatten all dem zugeschaut. Vor Stunden, als Arthur sie im Thronsaal versammelt hatte, hatten sie ihm die Treue gelobt und daran würden sie sich halten. In ihren Augen war es nun Arthur, der sie führte – nicht mehr Uther. 

Und Arthur war es, für den sie nun kämpften, mit ihm an ihrer Seite. Er hatte ihnen neue Zuversicht gebracht und für den Einen oder Anderen von ihnen erschien es wie ein Wunder, dass der Totgeglaubte plötzlich mit seinem Diener und einem Heer aus Bauern und Handwerkern in der Stadt erschien.   
Mit Arthur an ihrer Seite schien Nichts unmöglich zu sein. 

~ . ~

Erst als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinter dem Wald verschwanden und die Nacht hereinbrach kehrte wieder Ruhe in der Stadt ein. 

Der Kampf war vorbei. 

Sie hatten gesiegt.

Nun war es auch für mich an der Zeit, von meinem Platz auf den Zinnen herunter zu kommen.   
Wie die Hasen waren sie schließlich gerannt: zuerst die Barbaren, dann die Söldner und dann die ein wenig besser ausgebildeten Ritter Cendrecs. Aber gerannt waren sie alle. 

Ich strich mir zufrieden über meine Barthaare und überlegte, dass es nun für mich eigentlich an der Zeit wäre, mich wieder auf die Reise zu begeben. Camelot war wieder sicher in Arthurs Hand und was noch wichtiger war… er und Merlin waren in Sicherheit und an einem Ort zusammen. Alles andere würde sich fügen, denn ihrem Schicksal konnten sie nicht entkommen. 

Ein ungutes Gefühl in meiner Schwanzspitze, die sich nur sehr selten zu Worte meldete und wenn, dann war es ernst, hielt mich aber davon ab in die Zwischenwelt zu springen. Ich wurde noch gebraucht. 

Also kehrte ich in das Schloss zurück und machte mich auf die Suche nach dem Prinzen und seinem Diener. 

Auf einem der Balkone, die den Innenhof der Burg überblickten, fand ich Arthur schließlich. Er stand schweigend an der Brüstung und schaute hinunter.   
Ich sprang auf die niedrige Mauer und tat es ihm gleich. 

Unten im Schlosshof brannten unzählige Fackeln und noch mehr Menschen hatten sich dort versammelt. Sie standen so dicht gedrängt, dass ich sie kaum zählen konnte. Sie warteten auf irgendwas und ich fragte mich, was das sein konnte. 

Der Kampf war vorüber, Camelot wieder sicher. Was also wollten sie?

Schließlich entstand Bewegung hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und begrüßte Merlin und Gwen mit einem leisen Maunzen. Sie traten leise zu Arthur und während sich Gwen scheu im Hintergrund hielt, so wie es sich für eine Dienerin geziemte, möchte ich wohlwollend anmerken, trat Merlin fast schon frech neben Arthur. 

Niemand in der Menge schien sich daran zu stören. Hatte ich etwas nicht mitgekommen?

Fragend schaute ich zu den Dreien. 

Arthur hatte auf die Ankunft seiner beiden Diener und Gefährten in diesem Kampf nicht reagiert. Er stand immer noch reglos und schweigend da. Wartete er auch auf etwas?

Es schien nicht so zu sein, denn auf einmal hob er die Hand und begann zu sprechen als in der Menschenmenge zu seinen Füßen Ruhe eingekehrt war.   
„Volk von Camelot. An diesem Tag konnte die lange andauernde Belagerung von Stadt und Zitadelle durch Cendrec gebrochen werden.“

Seine nächsten Worte gingen im Jubel der Menschen unter und er hob die Hand, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war. Dann sprach er weiter. 

„Dies ist jedoch nicht allein der Verdienst der Ritter. Sie taten, was ihnen möglich war, doch es genügte nicht.   
Ihr waret es, Menschen aus dem Volk, die das Schicksal wendeten. Eure Kraft, euer Mut und euer Kampfgeist waren es, die die Barbaren und Cendrecs Armee in die Flucht trieben.“

Wieder brandete Jubel auf und wieder hob Arthur geduldig die Hand. 

„Ich war gefangen genommen worden, konnte mit Merlins Hilfe fliehen und kam in ein Dorf, dessen Bewohner mich schon einmal mit ihrem Mut beeindruckt hatten. Sie hatten mich gelehrt, welchen Wert Vertrauen in sich und andere hat.   
Dort lernte ich aber auch noch eine andere Lektion: Menschen, für die es eigentlich keinen Grund dafür gab, schlossen sich mir an und waren bereit, für eine Stadt und einen Prinzen zu kämpfen, der ihnen nichts versprechen konnte. Sie taten es dennoch. Mutig und selbstlos und viele wurden verwundet oder verloren in dieser Schlacht ihr Leben.“

Arthur schwieg einen Moment und schien sich zu sammeln. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Gwen – also war er sich wohl bewusst, dass sie schräg hinter ihm stand – und dann mit Merlin. Für mich schien es so, als hätten die drei etwas besprochen und neugierig wie ich nun mal war, brannte ich darauf zu erfahren, was es war. Nun, ich musste mich nicht lange gedulden. 

Der Prinz, der auf einmal gar nicht mehr wie einer wirkte, musterte die Menschen, die in gespannter Stille zu ihm aufschauten. Sein Blick glitt über die Gesichter, blieb dort an einem hängen, huschte weiter zum nächsten. Es war, als würde er diejenigen, für die seine nächsten Worte gedacht waren, einzeln ansprechen wollen. 

„In Camelot durfte lange Zeit nur Ritter werden, wer von adeligem Geblüt war. Mein Vater, König Uther, hatte diesen Ersten Kodex aufgestellt, als er sich auf die Loyalität seiner Krieger verlassen musste. Ich habe nun eine andere Art von Loyalität kennen gelernt und es ist nun für mich an der Zeit, einen eigenen Kodex auszurufen.“

Arthur atmete tief durch. Merlin reichte ihm eine Schriftrolle und nickte dem Prinzen aufmunternd zu. Wieder glitt Arthurs Blick über das Volk, dann begann er mit erhobener Stimme zu lesen:   
„Vom heutigen Tage an soll ein jeder, der es wünscht und der mehrere Prüfungen bestanden hat und Fertigkeiten vorweisen kann, die noch genannt werden, in den Ritterstand Camelots aufgenommen werden.   
Diese Fertigkeiten beinhalten: bestehen im Kampf, ritterliche Tugenden, die Kunst des Lesens und des Schreibens, Etikette am Hofe.   
Ein jeder, der diese Fertigkeiten vorweisen kann und darin von meinem Haushofmeister geprüft worden ist, mag sich melden, um nach einer letzten Prüfung durch mich den Ritterschlag zu erhalten. Er wird sich fortan [style type=“italic“]Ritter von Camelot[/style] nennen dürfen.“

Die Menschen hatten atemlos geschwiegen und jetzt brandete ein Jubel auf, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Arthur schien ebenso überwältigt zu sein, denn er schaute gebannt nach unten und sah so nicht, dass hinter ihm Bewegung entstand. Erst als Merlin sich mit einem Ausruf, den ich wegen des Lärms nicht hören konnte, schnell umdrehte, warf er einen Blick über die Schulter. 

Sofort ließ er sich auf ein Knie sinken und blockte mit dem linken Unterarm den massiven Kerzenleuchter ab, der ihm den Schädel einzuschlagen drohte. Dann schnellte er seinem Gegner entgegen und packte ihn an der Kehle. Die beiden Männer, der eine etwas größer, kräftiger und über lange Jahre kampferprobt, aber schon älter und deshalb langsamer in den Reaktionen, der andere junge, kraftvoll und gewandt, aber gehemmt angesichts der Identität des Angreifers, wälzten sich auf dem Boden und rangen um die Oberhand. 

Merlin und Gwen, sowie einige Ritter und Diener, die nun ebenfalls auf den Balkon getreten waren, verfolgten den Kampf teils unsicher, teils angespannt. Sie alle warteten ab, ob sie eingreifen müssten, wussten jedoch nicht, wem von beiden sie hätten beistehen sollen. 

Der eine Kämpfer war der Kronprinz, der andere der König selbst. 

Schließlich schaffte es Arthur seinen Vater zu entwaffnen – keiner hatte gesehen, woher er den Dolch hatte, der plötzlich in seiner Hand lag – und drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Boden nieder.   
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, zischte er, indem er sich über seinen Vater beugte. „Warum greifst du mich an?“

Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es Uther das Gesicht zur Seite zu wenden. „Verräter! Du bist nicht mein Sohn! Arthur ist tot!“  
Er drehte den Kopf noch ein wenig weiter und versuchte einen der Ritter anzusehen, die das Geschehen umringten. „Ergreift ihn und werft ihn in den Kerker!“

Der Ritter zögerte sichtlich und tauschte unsichere Blicke mit den anderen. Uther war ganz offensichtlich nicht bei Sinnen, wenn er seinen eigenen Sohn nicht erkannte, aber dennoch war er der König. Was sollte er tun?

Erneut entstand Bewegung hinter der Gruppe und Gaius schob sich durch den Ring aus Rittern, Dienern und Höflingen.   
„Sires! Was hat das zu bedeuten! Arthur!“

Arthur schaute nicht auf. Sein Blick ruhte nach wie vor auf den schimpfenden, zeternden Uther und ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. Langsam ging ich näher heran, bis meine Aufmerksamkeit sich nur noch allein auf die beiden Männer vor mir richtete. 

Arthur und Uther. 

Sie beachteten mich nicht. 

Behutsam, um keinen von beiden aufzuschrecken, ließ ich mich neben Uthers Kopf nieder und begann zu schnurren. Ich weiß, das Schnurren einer Katze, respektive eines Katers, kann jede noch so brenzlige Situation beruhigen und gleichgültig wie abgebrüht ein Mensch war: dies war etwas, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte. 

Zuerst geschah gar nichts. Lange Zeit geschah gar nichts, um genau zu sein. 

Dann jedoch, fast unmerklich zunächst – ich wurde langsam heiser, möchte ich anmerken – begann sich Uther zu entspannen. Er ließ den Kopf, den er wütend gegen Arthurs Griff gedrückt hatte, zu Boden sinken und die Spannung in Schultern und Rücken ließ nach. 

Arthur brauchte länger, bis die Anspannung auch aus ihm wich. 

Um uns herum herrschte eine gespenstische Stille. Das ferne, noch immer hörbare Jubeln der Menge unter dem Balkon hallte wie aus einer anderen Welt zu uns herauf. Wie es schien, hatte niemand mitbekommen, was hier oben vor sich ging. Was auch gut war, möchte ich anmerken. 

Schließlich, [style type=“italic“]endlich[/style], drehe Uther den Kopf und schaute zu dem Kronprinzen hoch, der noch immer über ihm kniete.   
„Arthur?“ Es war nur ein Flüstern und wurde vom erleichterten Aufatmen der Umstehenden fast übertönt. Es genügte jedoch, um die Spannung aus Arthur fließen zu lassen. 

Er wich zurück und lockerte seinen festen Griff, so dass sich Uther aufsetzen konnte.   
„Ja, ich bin es.“

„Arthur!“ So langsam kehrte Leben in Uthers Mine zurück und er musterte seinen Sohn, dessen Gesicht und Haar dank Merlins Rindensud noch immer tief gebräunt und dunkel erschien. Die Züge waren jedoch unverkennbar und ebenso die stolze Haltung, als Arthur aufstand und in den Thronsaal trat. Uther rappelte sich mit Gaius’ Hilfe auf und folgte ihm. Ich tat es ihnen nach. 

„Arthur? Du bist es wirklich?“

„JA!“, schnappte dieser, dem die Belastungen der vergangenen Stunden nun deutlich anzusehen waren. „Ja, ich bin es und ich bin aus der Gefangenschaft zurückgekehrt nur um festzustellen, dass Camelot kurz davor stand in Cendrecs Hände zu fallen.“ 

Er wirbelte zu seinem Vater herum und fuhr zornig fort: „Was wäre geschehen, wäre ich nicht zurückgekehrt? Hättest du wirklich tatenlos zugesehen, wie Stadt und Burg von den Feinden eingenommen worden wären?“

„Cendrec ist nicht unser Feind! Er wurde von den…“

„PAH!“ Arthur schnaubte vor Wut. „Er hat mit den Barbaren gemeinsame Sache gemacht, um mich mit den Rittern fortzulocken, damit er leichteres Spiel hatte. Während ich in Gefangenschaft geriet und meine Ritter den Tod fanden lachte er über uns und kam her, um dich niederzuwerfen. Was hast du dagegen unternommen? NICHTS!“

„Warum hätte ich etwas tun sollen? Du warst tot!“

„Woher wusstest du das? Alles was du hattest, war ein blutiger Helm und das Wort eines Dieners. Seit wann hörst du auf einen Diener?“

„Es war dein Helm.“

„Na und? Es musste aber nicht mein Blut sein. Es WAR nicht mein Blut.“  
Arthur wandte sich ab und stützte sich mit einem Arm an einer Säule ab. Er war erschöpft. Erschöpft vom Kampf, erschöpft von der Sorge um Camelot und um seinen Vater, erschöpft von dieser so sinnlosen Diskussion.

Uther redete weiter, doch Arthur beachtete ihn nicht. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut und Sterne begannen vor seinen Augen aufzublitzen. Langsam ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und lehnte sich an die Säule. Sofort war einer der Diener bei ihm und drückte ihm einen Becher mit kühlem Wasser an die Lippen. Er trank einen Schluck und schaute dann auf, geradewegs in die blauen Augen Merlins. 

Beide Männer sahen sich nur stumm an, doch schienen sie ein wortloses Gespräch zu führen, aus dem Arthur mit neuer Kraft hervorging. Er leerte den Becher und stand wieder auf um erneut seinem Vater entgegen zu treten, der nun über den Kodex, den Arthur ausgerufen hatte, lamentierte. 

Barsch unterbrach er die Tirade. „Diese Männer“, er zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm in Richtung des Balkons und es war klar, dass er die Kämpfer meinte, die mit ihm die Schlacht gewonnen hatten, „waren es, die dir dein Königreich erhalten haben. Keine Ritter, keine Adlige, sondern einfach Männer aus dem Volk. Sie haben sich versammelt als sie hörten, dass ich gegen Cendrec ziehen wollte. Viele von ihnen stammen nicht einmal aus unserem Land, sonder gehören zu Aesctir. Ich habe ihnen nichts versprochen. GAR NICHTS. Dennoch haben sie für mich und für dich gekämpft. Es sind viele gute Kämpfer unter ihnen, manche sind besser als einige unserer Ritter. Was ist so schlimm daran, einige von ihnen, die die schweren Prüfungen bestehen, ebenfalls in den Ritterstand zu erheben?  
Wir brauchen dringend Ritter, die für uns kämpfen. Jene dort draußen haben bewiesen, dass sie auf unserer Seite stehen und gewillt sind, ihr Leben für einen König zu riskieren. Viele [style type=“italic“]haben[/style] ihr Leben verloren, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Ich meine, es ist nur eine geringe Sache, ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, Ritter zu werden.“

„Dennoch durchbrichst du damit meine Befehle!“

„Die Befehle eines Mannes, der nicht in der Lage ist, sein Volk zu beschützen und sich lieber halb wahnsinnig in seinem Thronsaal verschanzt? Meinst du das ernst?“

„Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig!“, donnerte Uther, was Arthur jedoch nur zu einem zweifelnden Blick veranlasste. 

„Es mag sein, dass du allmählich deinen Verstand zurück gewinnst“, räumte er ein, „momentan ist das Vertrauen, dass das Volk UND deine Ritter in dich setzen jedoch sehr begrenzt. Du solltest…“

Ich hörte nicht, was Arthur noch sagen wollte, denn er unterbrach sich, als Uther plötzlich sehr blass wurde und in sich zusammensackte. Sofort wurde er von zwei Rittern gestützt. Sie konnten jedoch auch nicht mehr tun, als ihn behutsam auf den Boden zu legen, als seine Knie nachgaben.   
Dann war Gaius schon an der Seite des Königs und untersuchte ihn. 

„Was ist mit ihm?“ Arthur war ebenfalls näher getreten und schaute auf den bewusstlosen König herab. Der Ausdruck in seiner Mine war nicht zu deuten. 

Gaius richtete sich wieder auf und wies einige Diener an, eine Trage zu holen, damit man den König in seine Gemächer bringen konnte. Dann wandte er sich zu Arthur um.   
„Nichts Ernstes. Er scheint durch die Ereignisse überfordert zu sein und ist bewusstlos geworden. Seine Gesundheit ist durch die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen stark angegriffen und es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er die Besinnung verliert. Einige Stunden Schlaf werden ihn wieder zu Kräften kommen lassen. Wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, Mylord? Ich möchte noch genauere Untersuchungen durchführen, wenn Uther in seinen Gemächern ist.“

Arthur nickte knapp und sah zu, wie sein Vater die inzwischen hergebrachte Trage gehoben wurde. Dann wandte er sich ab. 

~ . ~

Arthurs Stimmung blieb grüblerisch und in sich gekehrt. Während das Volk den Sieg über Cendrec feierte und durch die Straßen tanzte, herrschte im Schloss eine bleierne Stille. Der Streit zwischen Kronprinz und König, sowie Uthers Zusammenbruch hatte sich in Windeseile herumgesprochen und die Diener wussten nicht so recht, was Arthur nun tun würde. Erste Gerüchte von einem Sturz des Königs durch Arthur wurden laut. 

Sobald diese Gerüchte jedoch Merlin zu Ohren kamen stellte er die Urheber zur Rede und wusch ihnen gehörig den Kopf. Er wusste, es war nicht Arthurs Absicht oder gar Wunsch Uther zu stürzen.   
Der Prinz hatte zwar mit einer ähnlichen Reaktion Uthers gerechnet, sobald dieser von der Änderung des Ersten Kodex erfuhr, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, die entsprechende Diskussion sofort nach dem Kampf zu führen. Und auf einen körperlichen Angriff Uthers war er schon gar nicht gefasst gewesen. 

Merlin beobachtete Arthur während des ganzen Abends und es wunderte ihn nicht, dass der Prinz still und in sich gekehrt dem eilends arrangierten Fest bewohnte. Grund zu Feiern gab es allemal, wenn auch die aufgetragenen Speisen karg und dürftig waren: Die Menschen im Schloss überwanden ihre Starre und begannen nun auch sich über die Rückkehr des Prinzen und die Entwicklung der Dinge zu freuen. Endlich war die Belagerung vorbei!

Arthur zog sich in seine Gemächer zurück, sobald es ihm möglich war und Merlin folgte ihm. 

„Ich hatte dir doch heute Abend freigegeben, Merlin. Ich komme allein zurecht. Geh also hinunter in die Halle und feiere mit den anderen“, wies Arthur seinen Diener an der Tür zu seinen Gemächern ab. 

„Mag sein“, gab Merlin zurück. „Ich möchte jedoch nicht in die Halle hinunter. Außerdem gibt es sicher einiges, was in Euren Räumen aufgeräumt werden muss.“

Arthur, zu müde für eine Diskussion, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst, dann komme herein.“

Merlin half dem Prinzen das Zeremonialgewand aus schwerem roten Samt, das er für das Fest gewählt hatte, auszuziehen und in bequemere Kleidung für die Nacht zu schlüpfen. Dann legte er weiteres Holz auf das bereits hell brennende Feuer im Kamin. Die Räume waren lange nicht beheizt worden und die Kälte hatte sich darin eingenistet. 

Arthur hatte sich, wie er es fast immer tat wenn er nachdenken wollte, mit der Schulter an die Wand gelehnt und schaute aus dem Fenster auf die Stadt hinaus, die zu Füßen der Burg im Mondlicht dalag.   
Die Menschen dort hatten lange gefeiert, doch inzwischen war auch in den Straßen wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Es war eine Ruhe, die Arthur selbst dringend nötig gehabt hätte. Die Anstrengungen saßen ihm noch in den Knochen. Dennoch war er zu aufgewühlt um wirklich Ruhe zu finden. Der Streit mit Uther hatte ihn ratlos und unruhig zurückgelassen. In welcher Verfassung war der König wirklich? Wie würde er morgen auf ihn, Arthur, reagieren? Würde er ihn wieder nicht erkennen, oder war das Schlimmste bereits ausgestanden? Seine Gedanken jagte einander und immer neue Sorgen und Befürchtungen schlossen sich dem Reigen an. 

Hinter ihm räumten Merlin den Raum auf, den Arthur bei seinem kurzen Aufenthalt, als er sich der Bauernkluft, die er beim Kampf getragen hatte, entledigte und in sein Festgewand schlüpfte, in einem Chaos hinterlassen hatte. 

Seltsamerweise störte ihn Merlins Rumoren im Raum nicht. Es waren vertraute Geräusche, die ihm ein Stück Sicherheit schenkten. Überhaupt wirkte die Gegenwart des Dieners, der ihm inzwischen so viel mehr geworden war, mehr und mehr beruhigend auf ihn. Es war angenehm und er begrüßte es. 

Er war sich der besorgten Blicke, die Merlin ihm immer zuwarf wohl bewusst, doch was hätte er tun sollen? In dieser Nacht wurde nichts mehr entschieden. Daran änderten auch seine Zweifel und Sorgen nichts. 

Merlin schien etwas von Arthurs Gedanken gespürt zu haben, denn plötzlich trat er hinter und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
„Ihr habt das Unmögliche vollbracht. Ihr waret es, der mit Hilfe einiger Bauern eine Armee und eine Barbarenhorde in die Flucht geschlagen hat. Ihr waret es, der nicht aufgegeben hat und mit Nichts Großes erreichte.“

Arthur ließ den Kopf sinken und ein Teil der Spannung wich aus seinen Schultern. „Mag sein. Dennoch konnte ich meinen Vater nicht davor bewahren, fast dem Wahnsinn anheim zu fallen.“

„Ihr habt das Schloss, die Stadt und die vielen Menschen die darin leben vor dem Tod bewahrt. Einige Wochen mehr und die Hungersnot hätte die Belagerung beendet. Es sind bereits viele gestorben. Zu viele, wenn Uther bei Sinnen gewesen wäre und den Kampf so geführt hätte, wie es hätte sein sollen. Stattdessen hat er sich im Schloss vergraben und hat alles ignoriert, was um ihn herum geschah.“

„Die Trauer hat ihn niedergedrückt.“

„Ihr solltet keine Entschuldigungen für ihn suchen, Arthur. Er hat getrauert. Ja. Aber es war auch seine Pflicht als König, sich um seine Untertanen zu kümmern. Das hat er nicht getan. Ihr seid ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Arthur. Ihr wart es, der seine Aufgaben übernommen hat. Und Ihr habt sie [style type=“italic“]erfolgreich[/style] übernommen. Noch ist er der König und Ihr untersteht seinem Befehl, bis er die Macht an Euch übergibt.   
Ihr habt dem Volk jedoch bewiesen, dass Ihr ihm ein guter, weiser und starker König sein werdet.“

Arthur schwieg lange, nachdem Merlins leise aber eindringliche Worte verklungen waren. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter erfüllte ihn mit Wärme und der Gewissheit, dass die Dunkelheit, die ihn jetzt umgab, dem Licht weichen würde.   
Langsam drehte er sich um. Die Hand glitt von seiner Schulter, strich über das Schulterblatt und blieb an seiner Hüfte liegen. 

Sie sahen sich an, schweigend, fragend. 

Langsam trat Merlin einen kleinen Schritt näher heran und Arthur kam ihm einen kleinen Schritt entgegen, so dass sie sich fast berührten. 

„Wo wäre ich ohne dich?“, murmelte Arthur. Er hob langsam die Hände und schloss sie um Merlins Oberarme. „Wo wäre Camelot ohne dich? Wie sähe die Zukunft Camelots… wie sähe meine Zukunft ohne dich aus?“

Merlin schaute ihn nur mit seinen klaren, dunkelblauen Augen an. Es lag so viel Ruhe und Sicherheit in diesem Blick, dass Arthur glaubte er könne bis in alle Ewigkeit davon zehren. Dies war etwas, was ihm Guinevere niemals würde geben können, gleichgültig was er für sie empfand. Und er würde niemals die gleiche Aufopferung und Unterstützung erleben, wie Merlin sie ihm immer wieder aufs Neue anbot. 

„Versprich mir, dass du mit mir in diese Zukunft gehen wirst… gleichgültig, was noch vor uns liegt!“, bat er leise. 

Merlin neigte langsam den Kopf, bis er Arthurs Stirn mit der seinen berührte. Ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln blitzte in seinem Mundwinkel auf, verschwand aber so schnell wie es gekommen war.   
„Es heißt von uns, wir seien zwei Seiten einer Münze. Die eine kann ohne die andere nicht existieren. Unser beider Schicksal ist miteinander verwoben. Ich [style type=“italic“]kann [/style] also gar nicht anderswo sein, als an Eurer Seite, Prinz Arthur. Und ich würde auch nirgends anderswo sein wollen!“

Arthur schloss die Arme um ihn und zog ihn behutsam an sich. Merlin wehrte sich nicht, sondern neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. 

Dies war ihr Schicksal und sie würden es gemeinsam meistern: Seite an Seite. 

~ . ~

ENDE


End file.
